Heat III: Aeterna Fatum
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Third in the Angel Season series. Some time has passed after Dean and Cas had the baby; now she's growing up into an insanely intelligent, clever and kind young lady. The only problem is that since she's a likely target for Heaven and Hell, her parents are keeping her cooped up inside the bunker and her curiosity is growing.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for your continued reading! I truly appreciate it. This will likely be the last in the series, but by the time we reach the end maybe I'll feel differently.**  
><strong>As the description says, this story has considerably less smut than the first two, especially the first. I know that it's come a long way from that, since the original Heat was pretty much just a fuck-fest, but the "angel season" proved to be an awesome opportunity to make logical Destiel mpreg. As I wrote Heat II, it occurred to me that I had to make a sequel that showed Mary growing up and following in her father's footsteps of messing shit up. This should be a good ride. As always, feedback is appreciated and often taken into consideration when writing.<strong>  
><strong>Again, my apologies to the folks who read the first Heat and have expected the sequels to be just as, if not more, smutty. Never fear, there will be some sex throughout Heat III.<strong>

It's been seven years since Mary was born. Seven years of learning, growing and unfortunately hiding. Cas and Dean have agreed that they don't want her leaving the bunker; if Heaven knew about her she would clearly be on their most wanted list, and if any demon happened to catch wind, well, they aren't even sure what they would or could do with her. So she's been inside and so has Cas. There is an occasional need for him on a hunting trip and Dean will swap Sam for him, but they prefer Cas to be at home anyway because Mary is the closest with him.

Dean has worked very hard to keep Mary from learning to be a hunter. Part of him desperately wants to teach her how to shoot, but he knows that's the wrong thing to do. Having his own kid has given him a lot of reflecting and it's occurred to him that most of what John did was strictly selfish and for his own benefit. Dean doesn't want to be like that. He's constantly reevaluating everything he does now, asking "is this because I want it, or because it's best for them?" But he still struggles. A lot. It's a good thing he has Cas because Cas doesn't struggle with it at all.

They of course have had to teach her about angels and demons, since she clearly isn't a normal human (even if they managed to lie to her and say she was) and eventually she would have to know anyway. Cas plans to teach her how to use her powers defensively, but not until she's older and can fully understand the meaning of pain and death. For now, they have long study sessions where they work on using the angel mojo for good things. She's quite caring, too, and extremely smart. The majority of her day is spent reading; books they bring her and books in the bunker. Her brain is a little machine that constantly receives updates and needs considerable software to keep it running well. Every time that Sam and Dean return home from a hunt, they make sure to bring something new for Mary.

"Father!"

Mary comes bounding down the hall and into Dean's arms, greeting him from their triumphant return after three weeks of being away.

"Hey, baby girl. How you been?" Dean asks, giving her a tight hug.

"Good," she says. "We've made good progress."

"Oh, yeah? Like what? Show me."

He sets her thin frame back on the floor and she starts to look Dean over curiously. "Did you injure yourself?"

"Nah, not really. But Uncle Sammy got scraped up pretty well."

Right on cue, Sam walks in with a paper bag in his hands. Mary sees him and runs to give him a hug, too. "Well hi, Mary. Did you have a good three weeks?"

"Yes," Mary says with a nod as she lets go of her uncle. "I did. And father says you hurt yourself?"

"It's not bad, really," says Sam. He goes to the table and puts the bag on top, then pulls up his sleeve and shows her a couple claw marks in his forearm. "I'm not worried."

"Watch this," Mary says. She takes her first two fingers and sets them on the wound, instantly healing it up.

"He-eey!" Dean cheers. "That's awesome!" He holds her by the shoulders and rubs gently, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "How'd you learn that?"

"Mother taught me. It took me a while to do it good."

Sam rolls his sleeve down over the clean flesh and smiles. "Thanks. You're doing really well."

"Mmm," Mary nods in agreement. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Of course we did," says Sam. He points to the paper bag. "All yours."

Mary's eyes flash grey for a moment. "Really? Actually?"

"Yep!" Dean adds. "Now where is your mama?"

"In our study room."

"Alright, well how 'bout you stay here in play with Uncle Sammy for a while and I go see mama?"

"That's fine."

Dean walks away and Mary starts looking through the paper bag. She pulls out a couple books and a few craft kits. "We just grabbed a bunch of them in the store," says Sam. Mary carefully sets everything out on the table then looks them over.

"What is this?"

"Dreamcatchers."

Mary picks up a box and looks it over. "What's a dreamcatcher?"

"A Native American object that is used to catch bad dreams. They're pretty well known."

"Oh," Mary says, staring at the back of the box. She flips it over and looks at the front a little while longer. "Does it work?"

Sam shrugs. "Do you have dreams?"

"Yes."

Mary sets the box back on the table and replaces it with a book on hair braiding. Sam smiles sheepishly and says, "You can do something with your hair." Mary pages through the book a little with a curious face. She lets go with one hand and runs her fingers through her hair slowly. It's long enough that she could bring it over her shoulder and work with it.

"But what's the point?" she asks.

"What, of braiding hair?"

"Yes."

"Some people do it for fashion, or to keep their hair out of their face, sometimes just for fun. The basic braid is pretty easy but it looks like there are more complicated techniques explained in the book." Sam leans down and flips a couple of the pages while Mary watches. "French braid, lace braid…heheh, look; angel braid."

"Angel braid?" Mary makes a confused face when she asks.

"It's just what they call it, it has nothing to do with real angels. Most people don't know much about real angels."

"Oh…"

"So do you want to try anything? I think your parents are going to need some alone time."

"Yes," Mary nods. "Sit."

"Um, alright." Sam goes along and sits down at the table. He starts to look at one of the other books while Mary picks up the braiding one and reads part of it. When she's done, she closes it and puts it back on the table then starts to touch Sam's hair. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to braid your hair," she says very calmly.

"The point is for you to braid your own."

"I'm going to practice on you first. That should be easier than trying it on myself."

Sam raises his eyebrows. "Oh," he says. "That makes sense." He straightens his back a bit and tells her to go ahead.

She braids his hair with a very serious expression. It's incredible how she only has to look at the book once and the info retains perfectly in her head. She's able to remember what each line in the directions says to the T. She's very gentle, too; Sam just sits there looking at a book about ocean creatures while she does her thing.

"I'm done," Mary finally announces. Sam shakes his head a bit and feels the braid hanging there.

"How's it look?" he asks.

"It looks like a braid."

"Then that's good, right?" Sam smiles and runs his hand over his hair. "You're so much like your mother, it's almost funny."

"He's not very funny though," Mary says, narrowing her eyes.

"I know. That's just an expression. When something is really coincidental we sometimes say 'it's funny' because it's so peculiar and interesting that we feel like laughing about it."

"I see," says Mary. "Um, then, Uncle Sammy, can we make these dreamcatchers together?"

"Yeah of course." Mary smiles and takes the seat next to him. They set to work and make sure to give Dean and Cas plenty of time together. They need it.

* * *

><p>"Guess who," Dean says, acting like an asshole and coming up behind Cas, slipping his arms around his waist.<p>

"Hello, Dean."

"You're no fun."

"I know that it's you for a number of reasons."

"I know, I know, but _still_." Dean pretends to pout then presses his lips to Cas' neck and sucks gently. "Missed you, baby."

"I missed you too, Dean. How was your job?"

"Not bad at all. And you? How've you been?"

"Very well, aside from missing you."

"Mmmm…"

Dean lets his hands roam down the front of Cas' shirt and to his crotch. Cas turns his head back and they kiss slowly. When Dean tickles Cas' semi, the angel pulls out of the kiss with a gasp and says, "Should we go to our room?"

"Yeah, that's smart," Dean growls. They quickly retreat to the bedroom but once the door is shut they go back to kissing. This time Dean grab Cas' face and pulls him close, sucking at slurping at his lips loudly as Cas paws at Dean's shirt. "Get on the bed," Dean says between kisses.

Cas nods and obeys. He lays on his back and pulls Dean on top, but Dean doesn't stay there for long. Once Cas has his head at the pillows, he crawls down between the angel's legs, tugs off his pants and immediately buries his face between his legs. Cas brings his knees up to his chest and gasps hotly, grabbing the covers. Dean's short beard, which he's grown out for his "own reasons" tickles and lightly scratches the skin around Cas' hole, and the angel likes that.

As Dean's gotten older, he's realized there are better things than just taking care of his own sexual needs. Not to say that he didn't care about how Cas felt before, but in time he's learned to put more emphasis in getting Cas off. It hasn't been easy to wake up and see the same, perpetually beautiful 34 year-old man smiling at him, only to go to the mirror and see the aging process slowly creep up on himself. His crow's feet are bigger, his forehead is a little more creased, he's starting to get grey hair and even his stomach has been slightly expanding. He was able to give no fucks before and nothing bad resulted from it, but now his actions have consequences and that really pisses him off.

"Ohh, Dean, Dean!" Cas yelps, wiggling about. His toes curl as Dean's tongue dives inside him, batting around the moist hole he knows so well. He reaches up with one hand and gently jerks Cas off.

"You like that?" Dean asks, taking a minor break from licking to let his tongue relax. He peers up at Cas and sees the angel's twinkling eyes watching him, cheeks flushed, biting his lower lip and breathing heavy. "You gonna cum?"

"_Soon_," Cas moans.

"Mmmm, alright, we'll get there." Dean growls satisfactorily and dives back down between the sweet cheeks. He runs the width of his tongue over the wet hole and feels it contracting. He jerks the angel's cock faster. Cas cries out in twisted joy as he nears his orgasm. "Shh, baby, shh."

"R-right," Cas yelps. He tries to quiet himself. In general they've become pretty good at keeping their noises at a minimum, since they are absolutely not ready to talk about sex with Mary. She hasn't shown any interest in that sort of thing and they plan to keep it like that. _The Care and Keeping of Nephilim_, their only handbook on raising a half-angel, ends with a brief paragraph of puberty that simply says it "will come when the Nephilim is ready."

"Oh! Aah!" Cas groans, straining his back and bucking it's Dean's fist. "Haaah!" He convulses and twitches as a thick loud oozes from his cock. Dean rubs it out and makes sure to get every last drop squeezed. He finishes the rimjob with a couple soft kisses on the hole, then slides up alongside Cas and drapes his arm around him. He goes in for a kiss, which Cas weakly returns. He likes tasting himself on Dean's lip.

"How was that?" Dean asks.

"Very good," the angel says with a smile, staring at Dean as he catches his breath. "I'll return the favor at bedtime."

"That sounds awesome," Dean grins. "Really awesome. Have you used that toy I got you?"

Cas blushes and quickly mumbles, "yes."

"You like it?"

He nods.

"We should play with that, too."

"Perhaps." Cas turns on his side and hugs Dean tight just for a moment, then he starts to get up. "Mary has begun to ask about your job."

"Yeah, and? Hasn't she always?"

Cas stands from the bed and gets his pants on. "That's true, but she's inquiring about the nature of demons and spirits more. I know that she's been reading our books and I'm fine with it, I want her to know, however I'm afraid her curiosity is expanding at an alarming rate."

"She's cooped up in here all day and wondering about the world outside these walls. Can't blame her."

Cas looks at Dean with sad, worried eyes. "What are we going to do?"

Dean sighs. "I dunno, Cas. We gotta think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock knock knock_…

"Mother? Father?"

It's the middle of the night and Dean and Cas are trying to enjoy each other's company again, but Mary's voice wakes them up. Cas squeezes out of Dean's arms and sits up, rubbing his eyes. Sleep has become a regular thing for him that he doesn't even think twice about anymore. "Mary?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes…" The bedroom door opens and their little girl steps in, holding her arms close to her chest. "What's wrong?"

"I had unsavory dreams and they're upsetting me."

"What sort of unpleasantness?"

Mary steps closer to her parents' bed. "I left the bunker and the sun hurt me."

"You know that isn't true."

"I've been _told _it isn't true."

Cas sighs. "There's no reason to alarm and you're inside anyway. Try to sleep. You have no reason to be worried. Mary whimpers a little and at this point, Dean wakes up. He gropes around for Cas and sits up when he sees Cas is. "Whaaswronggg…?"

"Mary had a nightmare and it's preventing her from sleeping, though illogical."

"Huh? Nightmare?" Dean looks and is surprised to see Mary's shadow in the light from the hallway. "What happened?"

"I left the bunker and the sun hurt me," Mary repeats, a little sadder this time.

"Baby girl, you _know _the sun can't hurt you."

A little frustrated, Mary tightens her jaw and says what she just told Cas. "You _tell _me it can't hurt me but I don't know for sure!"

"Shh, shh, you're getting all worked up for nothing," Dean groans. "What d'you want us to do about it?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

Cas lets out a frustrated breath of air through his nose. "Mary…"

"Sure," says Dean. He pushes Cas over and gives his daughter space on his side. "But just tonight. Can't have you making a habit out of it."

"_Dean_," Cas says in a quiet yet sharp tone. "She's too old."

"She's 7, that ain't too old, it's cool."

Mary climbs underneath the covers and turns her back to her parents. Dean pets her head a little. "Is that better?" he asks. Mary nods in silence.

"_She won't develop a healthy knowledge of sleep patterns,_" Cas whispers.

"I gotta disagree with you on that," Dean replies, laying back down. He pulls Cas into his big spoon again, which Cas reluctantly obliges. "One night won't kill her." Cas forces an annoyed sigh but manages to get back to sleep relatively quick.

In the morning, Dean wakes up and finds that Mary is gone. He gets out of bed, leaving Cas like the little sleeping angel he is, and trudges across the hall. Mary's door is slightly ajar and he creeps in, expecting her to be snoozing in her bed but instead she's sitting at her desk.

Her room is considerably different than when she was a baby. The magical ceiling remains, and is usually set on "nature", but her crib is now a little bed and a desk is beside it. She has many bookshelves that are crammed with all of her reading material. The dresser is still there but another one has been added; that one is filled with her craft supplies and other miscellaneous materials. She still has many of her stuffed animals and they stay on her bed, also the picture of Dean and her grandmother is still framed on the wall.

"Didn't realize you were up," says Dean. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Mary is arched over a piece of paper, drawing lines with the help of a ruler (Sam got her a little geometric measuring set last year for her birthday). Dean steps up behind her and looks over her shoulder.

"What'cha drawing?"

"A reaper trap."

"What? Hey, don't—why are you drawing that?"

Mary moves out of the way so Dean can see her work. She's measure every angle perfectly. Dean's impressed.

"I'm drawing all of these important sigils."

"Why?"

"Because I want to." She looks up at her father and smiles. "What's it like to meet a demon?"

Dean stares back. "Horrible," he instantly replies. "It's totally horrible and you don't wanna know."

"Really?"

"Yes. _Really_. Don't think about that stuff. I know you like to read and that's cool, you can read all of those books and it's great that you're interested in it, but you gotta know that me and your Uncle Sammy didn't choose the life we have. If we could change it we would. The problem with hunting is that once you're in it, you can't get out."

Mary frowns and looks back at her drawing. She sets her pen and ruler down and folds her arms.

"Don't act like that," Dean says, trying to sound nice. He rubs her shoulder. "I just _have _to trust me on this one, okay? I really, really, _really _don't want you to be a hunter. It's bad enough you gotta know about this stuff 'cause you're part angel."

"What are angels like?"

"Your mama is an angel, you should know."

"But the others?"

"They aren't nice like him, believe me. He's rare."

"Oh…so…" Mary looks upset. "So then my family is mean?"

"Don't worry about that family," says Dean. "They don't matter."

"Alright…" Mary agrees but she looks unconvinced. Dean wishes he could explain it to her better but he really can't. "But why can't I leave at all?"

"It's not save, baby. We've told you this a billion times. There's a lotta bad mojo out there and we can't have you getting into it."

"But I want to see what trees really look like."

"That's why you've got your books," says Dean. Now he leans down and kisses Mary on the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I really am. It's just how it is."

During this conversation, Sam happens to walk by. He stops in the hallway and listens for a bit, wondering what could possibly make Dean's voice turn that serious. As they near the end of the discussion, Sam feels bad and decides to act on it. He goes down into one of the non-magical supply rooms in the bunker and searches around until he finds a couple things he needs.

After Dean leaves and Mary goes back to working on her reaper trap, slowly and with great care, Sam pops into her room with a knock on the threshold. "Hey, Mary?"

"Yes…"

"I have something for you."

Mary turns around and sees that Sam is holding a flower pot in his hands. Stuck in the middle, surrounded by some sloppy dirt and a bit of grass is a tiny sapling, about nine inches tall or so. "What is that?" Mary asks, tilting her head and she stares at it with great curiosity.

"It's a young tree," Sam explains. He puts it on her dresser. "I heard you and your dad talking about going outside and I thought this might help you understand plants better."

Mary jumps up from her desk and runs up to the tree. She pokes the pencil-thin stem. "So this is a tree?" she asks. Sam nods. A big smile runs across her face and she suddenly hugs Sam. "A tree! Thank you, thank you!"

"Y-yeah," Sam says, getting the air knocked out of him from Mary's tight hug. "It's a tree. I think if you leave the ceiling on like this, it should get all of the sun it needs."

"Do I have to do anything else?"

"It needs water."

"Water. Alright. Good. How much?"

"I guess a little bit every day? I'm not sure what kind of tree it is but we'll figure it out."

"_Oh_," Mary says, turning her attention to the sapling again. "We'll figure it out together."

"You should show your parents."

"I should?"

"Yeah I bet they'll be happy to see you happy."

"Alright. Thank you, Uncle Sammy." Mary smiles again and runs out of her room to get Dean and Cas. Sam sticks around for a moment and sees the drawings on her desk. Of course he recognizes the reaper trap right away, so he slides the papers around and sees she's drawn numerous devil's traps, angel banishing and summoning sigils, some planetary signs and a couple things that Sam doesn't even recognize. As he looks them over, he notices she also has some drawings of random things such as trees, rocks, and animals. They're amazing drawings for her age but not perfect. Judging by the books stacked up on her desk (biology and whatnot) she's been going through them and copying things from the pictures. They're annotated in Enochian and, since Sam isn't as proficient as he'd like, he takes a blank piece of a paper and jots down what they say. He's curious about what's going on in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"_What does this feel like?"_

_"What does this smell like?"_

Mary has written these sorts of questions all over her drawings, Sam is finding out. He's taking a little break from internet research and is translating the Enochian scribbles. It makes him sad to know how badly she wants to go outside; sad enough to tell Dean and Cas that he's concerned.

"Hey, Dean? You have a minute?" Sam asks, knocking on his brother's bedroom door.

"Yeah you can come in," Dean says. Sam steps inside and sees Dean flopped on the bed with a beer in his hand, watching something stream on his laptop (and he wonders why he's put on weight). Cas is reading a book. "What's up?"

"I thought you were researching?"

"I am."

Sam looks at the computer a little better. "A movie?"

"Taking some of the edge off," Dean says smoothly, just before taking another sip of beer. Cas looks at Sam and says, "He hasn't been researching at all."

"I thought so," says Sam.

"Okay, okay, did you come in here to harass me or did you actually have something to say?"

"Right. It's about Mary."

"What?" Dean and Cas both ask at the same time. Sam winces a bit.

"I'm worried about her. It seems to me that her thirst for going outside is getting worse and worse. Do you really think it's the best thing for her to keep her inside? Think about it."

"It's not safe," Dean barks. He looks at Sam angrily. "She knows this, we know this, _you _know this. Heaven will take her from us and probably kill her. And Hell? Shit, don't get me started."

"Well, what if you brand her with Enochian? Give her an anti-possession charm? If they can't see or access her, what harm can it do? You and I have been fine for about a decade."

Cas closes his book and sets in on the nightstand, then turns to Dean with his hands in his lap. "He has a point," he says.

"What, that our super special, one-of-a-kind daughter should be able to go out into the big scary world because _she _wants to? Let me tell you something, Cas; kids don't always know what's best for themselves. Believe me."

"You should at least think about it," says Sam. He looks pissed and leaves suddenly, closing the door rather loud. Cas puts his hand on Dean's leg and lightly squeezes.

"Perhaps he should give this some thought."

"Okay. I'll think about it."

"It seems to me that you've just recently noted that she's bound to be upset staying inside the bunker for all of her life."

"I never said I don't feel bad about it," says Dean. He finishes his beer and sets it aside, then turns to face Cas and cups the angel's cheek in has palm. "I know it's gotta be rough, but it's _better this way_. I couldn't live with myself if we took her out and something bad happened to her. You didn't grow up as a human so you don't understand these things."

Cas sighs. "That's true," he begins. "But I transitioned into the human world with scornful eyes, only to be awakened by the majesty of what mankind has done. Who are we to deny her the simple pleasures of human life? What sort of life do you expect her to live in here? She can't possibly go on for years like this. She won't have friends and won't find a lover."

"I didn't have friends growing up," Dean retorts with a grumpy face. "And she won't either. She's not normal, Cas. She's half-angel, you know that. Even if we were able to, I dunno, put her through school, she'd had all her freaky powers and her mega-mind. I don't wanna half-ass her life. She'll either be normal or she'll be safe and since she can't be normal, I need to keep her safe."

"Dean…"

Cas leans in and puts his forehead against Dean's. "I know this upsets you, but if Sam is worried then there is a good reason to be. I love Mary, too, and I will do all in my power to protect her."

"Then we'll keep her inside."

"_Dean_," Cas says, rather sharply this time. "I think we should recons—"

"You're getting ahead of yourself!" Dean suddenly yells. "Just ten fucking minutes ago you would've agreed with me! Now because Sam _feels bad _then you're going to flip flop on the basic rule we've had for raising our daughter?"

"He makes a strong case for changing our opinion!"

"You can't just decide stuff like that in a couple minutes! I don't wanna talk about this anymore!" Dean shouts and turns over, showing his back to Cas. He folds his arms and lets out an angry breath.

"Dean, I—"

"If you wanna make yourself useful, you can get me another beer."

Cas sighs. He reluctantly gets out of bed, puts a t-shirt on and leaves the bedroom, looking over his shoulder at and angry Dean. When he walks out he sees that Mary's door is open and she's sitting, staring at her little tree. It's nearly doubled in size within a day. Sam is in there, too, and he's talking to her about it.

"No, trees don't normally grow that quickly," he says.

"They don't?"

"Definitely not. Plants take a long time to grow, especially trees. I guess you…I guess you wouldn't know that."

"No. I've read but I don't know for sure. What makes it grow so much?"

"Maybe it's the sun in here?" Sam suggests, pointing at the ceiling. "Maybe it's supercharged and gives the plant more energy than most. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense but it's possible. Your uncle Ga…" Sam's voice drops.

"_Who?_" Mary asks, cocking her head.

"Never mind," Sam shakes off. "It was made with angelic power so maybe it's special like that."

"Oh, um, okay," says Mary. She stares at the tree. "So can you tell what kind it is now?"

"Not sure, but I can probably find out." Sam looks at the small leaves carefully. He takes one between his fingers and makes a mental note of how it appears. "I'll look it up. Do you want to help me?"

"Yes," Mary agrees. They head over to the study together and pass Cas returning from the kitchen on the way. "Hello, mother," Mary says in her little voice. Cas stops and smiles at her.

"How are you?" the angel asks.

"Uncle Sammy and I are going to look up what kind of tree mine is."

"Ah, that sounds nice. I hope you figure it out." He lifts up the unopened beer in his hand. "I have to get back to Dean."

"See you," says Sam. They go separate ways and Cas returns to Dean. He goes back to his side of the bed and hands Dean his beer over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Cas apologizes.

"It's okay," says Dean. He sits up with his back against the headboard and takes the beer. "I got a little out of line, too. I shouldn't have yelled that much."

"There's no reason to feel poorly. You're right. I should spend more time thinking on anything Sam says before I make a decision."

"Then let's agree to forget about it, alright?" Dean tries to smile as he twists off the cap and takes a big sip. "And thanks. For this, I mean."

"Of course." Cas leans against Dean's shoulder and puts his arm around him. "I love you," he whispers.

"Love you, too.

"What are you watching?"

"Porn."

"Of what?"

"You can watch, too."

Cas picks his head up and looks at the computer on Dean's nightstand. There's a video playing that shows a man and a woman sucking on a dick together. Dean mutters, "_nice_" as he watches, but Cas looks intrigued.

"Why does he need two mouths?" the angel asks.

"Some people like that."

Cas looks at Dean and makes a worried face. "Do you want that?"

"Nah," Dean says, shaking his head and drinking more of the beer. "Why have two when I get the single best dick sucker out there?" He smiles and gives Cas a kiss. Cas is a little turned on and lets his hand wander between Dean's legs. "Ooh…giving you any ideas?"

"Yes," says Cas. He stares at Dean with a serious face that he doesn't intend to be seductive but is. He slips his hand beneath Dean's waistband and softly takes his cock in his fist. Dean grunts and closes his eyes a little. "That's good, baby." Then Cas presses his other index finger to Dean's chest and the man is instantly naked. Dean jumps a little, but quickly relaxes. Lately they've been doing less mojo-motived things so it's shocking when Cas does it, though the benefits are good. Cas touches himself and gets naked shortly thereafter, then he continues to jerk Dean off.

"That's _good_," Dean growls. He slides down so that his head goes into the pillows, closing his eyes and lightly thrusting his hips up into Cas' fist. "Gimme your ass."

Cas nods and turns so that he can straddle Dean's face. He spread his legs and sits his ass down right onto Dean's hungry lips, which immediately lick and lap at the hole. Cas jolts forward and returns the favor, gobbling down Dean's cock quickly. Dean puts one hand on Cas' cheek and the other goes to his head, tugging at the soft, dark hair and pushing him to take his thick cock deeper. They both grunt and groan, grind and gyrate hotly. Their pace picks up quickly as Dean dips his tongue inside Cas, tickling the ravine between his ass with his beard. Cas yelps with the cock in his mouth, clutching Dean's thighs. The intensity begins to swell and they nearly cum at the same time when—

_Knock knock knock_

"Damn it!" Dean shouts.

"_Mother? Father?_"

Dean is about to cry. He was so close and now the sensation is suddenly gone. Cas trembles and rolls off of Dean. "Get dressed, get dressed!" the man hastily whines. Cas nods and puts their clothes back on in and instant, although their bodies are hot and sticky beneath them. Dean leaps off the bed and runs to the door. He opens it just a little and sticks his head out. "What's wrong?"

"I'm bored," says Mary. She's standing there with her arms folded.

"Go play with Sammy or something."

"He's busy with research."

Now Cas pops his head around Dean and asks their daughter, "I thought you were going to look up trees?"

"We did. It's an _ailanthus altissima_, but now he needs to work more."

Dean grunts in the bottom of his throat and readjusts his pants. "O-okay, but can't you keep drawing or something?"

"I'm _always _drawing. I'm _bored_," Mary insists, stomping her feet. Dean holds his palm out to her and tells her to calm down. "Wait a second, okay? Let me talk to mama for a minute." He closes the door and turns to Cas, whispering "What are we gonna do?"

"I suppose it would be kind to spend time with her."

"_But I wanna fuck you!_"

"After upsetting her earlier, it's the least we can do. I want to finish, too, but we'll have to return to it later."

Dean groans. "Maybe we _should _think about letting her out of the bunker."


	4. Chapter 4

"So then we'll do that; Enochian and an anti-possession mark."

Dean, Cas and Sam sit in the study and discuss their plans to make improvements on Mary's life. Dean is on edge but he's starting to come around. Sam and Cas both have really good points, saying that Mary is going to get needier and needier as she stays inside, plus Dean and Cas can use the alone time. Sam has even offered to take her out with him if they don't want to.

"But it's gonna hurt her, putting the jazz on her body, won't it?" Dean asks. Cas looks down. "_Yes_," he mutters. "But there's no other choice."

"I'm sure she can handle it," Sam reassures his brother. "Her pain threshold is different than ours anyway. And it's temporary. You remember how it was when Cas carved our ribs, right? Yes, it hurt at first but then it was over and the difference was there. What do you think?"

"Right," says Dean. He leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling for a second, thinking. Now is the perfect time for him to run that "Is this because I want it, or because it's best for them?" thought he's been practicing with. Sam and Cas stay quiet as Dean thinks because they can basically tell what's going through his head. Cas puts his hand on Dean's arm and rubs him gently.

"I'm worried, too," the angel whispers sweetly, moving his lips close to Dean's face. "But I love Mary and I believe this is best for her."

Dean turns and kisses Cas. "You're right," he says. "I dunno but I've just been hella tense about it. Parenting is wearing me out. You wanna get Mary so we can go through this? Sam?"

"Sure, no problem," says Sam, nodding with a smile. He gets out of his chair, cracks his back and goes off to Mary's room. In no time at all he's returned with her and she looks worried.

"What did I do?" she asks, rubbing her arms.

"Nothing," says Cas. "We have been talking, and we think it's time you're allowed to leave the bunker."

"Really?" Mary asks, eyes widening and brows raising. She looks up at Sam. "Is that true?" He nods. "I can leave?!"

"We have to do a few things first," Cas explains. "And I don't want to do it. None of us do. But we have to, for your safety."

"Yes, anything, of course!" Mary squeals. She clasps her hands together and jumps up and down enthusiastically. "I'm going to go outside! Father, you aren't upset?"

Dean wets his lips. "I'm not _happy _about it," he says, trying to sound calm. "But I want my little girl to have a good life. And, and," his eyes fall on Mary and they soften. "And that's what matters."

Mary bounds over to Dean and hugs him. "Thank you, father!"

"S-sure," says Dean. "But…but maybe you can call me dad? Or daddy? Remember when you used to?"

"But mother say it isn't proper since I'm growing up."

"I know," Dean says, leering at Cas. "But you're still my little girl. And to me, we'll always be mama and daddy."

Mary frowns. "But mother says—"

"Don't worry about," Dean interrupts her, tousling the long, brown hair on her head. "Let's start your big adventure into the world, alright?"

She nods then Cas takes her aside. "I'm going to carve an Enochian spell into your ribcage," he says. Mary nods like that's no problem. "It will be painful but only fleeting. I don't want to do this, but it's for your own benefit."

"I understand, mother."

Dean has to cover his ears when this happens, because Mary lets out a cry that, even muffled, will haunt Dean for a _long _time. But as soon as it's over, he and Sam are by her side and hugging her to make her feel better. Such hunters. Very tough. "You okay?" Dean asks.

"Yes."

"And one more thing," says Cas. He looks at Dean. "Where should we put her anti-possession mark?"

"Tramp stamp," Dean says with a grin. "What girl doesn't want one?"

"What's a tramp stamp?" Mary asks, but Sam is pissed and he says, "You aren't going to give her a tramp stamp. Put it on her chest just like ours. That way they we'll look the same, at least."

"What's a tramp stamp?" Mary asks again since she's clearly being ignored.

"It's a tattoo right here," Sam tells her, pointing to his lower back.

"I'm getting a tattoo?"

"Just like your uncle and me," Dean says, clearing his throat. They show her the marks that they have, even though she's probably seen them before. "Won't that be cool?"

"I read you need to be 18 to get a tattoo," Mary says.

"Yeah but this is different," Dean explains to the best of his ability. "It's not for fashion or any of that. It's a safety measure. With this bad boy, you can't get possessed. No way am I gonna let my little girl get her ass ridden by a demon."

"Alright," the girl agrees. "I want the tramp stamp." Dean turns to Sam and gives him an "I told you so" look. Sam rolls his eyes. "Fine, Cas," he says. "Give her the tramp stamp."

!*!

Dean stands at the front door, taking a deep breath while Mary waits patiently at his side. Cas leans close to Dean and gives him a reassuring smile. "It will be fine," he whispers.

"I know, I know. Alright. C'mon. Let's just…do it."

Mary smiles and takes a hand from both of her parents. She squeezes tight and Dean opens the front door. Following closely behind is Sam, who puts his hand on Mary's back and pats her a little bit. It seems like a ridiculously big deal for such a tiny event as leaving the house, but Dean is _terrified _and Mary is absolutely ecstatic.

A bright beam of light shoots through the threshold, blinding Mary but she holds tight to her parents' hands and follows them. She takes her first steps onto the pavement, feeling it beneath her barely-worn shoes.

"You can open your eyes, Mary," Cas tells her. She struggles to lift her lids, scared of what she might see, but as she adjust to the light, they open all the way and a big smile grows on her face.

"Is this really it?!" she gasps.

"Yep," Dean tells her, squeezing her hand. "This is what you've been dreaming of. The great ol' outdoors."

Mary pulls her hands out of her parent's grasp and dashes down to the ground. She clumsily falls onto her knees and starts running her fingers through the grass, just touching and experiencing all of it, taking deep breaths of air. "It's so wonderful," she hums. "The smell, the…sounds."

Dean looks nervous, shifting on his heels. "Yeah it's not bad." He takes a few steps around Mary and watches everything around them with his eyes darting around. Cas, who seems significantly less worried, squats next to Mary and gently pets her hair.

"Earth is a wonderful place to live," he says. "We're lucky to be here."

Mary leans into Cas' touch. "Thank you," she hums. She stares at her mother and her eyes flash grey. "I feel better already."

"That's good," Sam interrupts. "And you haven't even seen some of the best parts. Come up and look over here."

Mary jumps up and follows Sam as he waves her to walk more. Dean shoves his hands into his pockets and trudges behind them with a sour face, then Cas takes Dean's arm with a sweet smile. "I don't like this," Dean mutters, watching Mary walk alongside Sam with a spring in her step.

"It's safe," Cas tells him. "And look how happy she is."

Dean has to smile now. He gives Cas a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're right, she is. And that's pretty great. Guess I didn't realize how bored she's been."

"Yes, exactly," says Cas.

"See?" Sam tells Mary, pointing. "Those are trees. Real, big trees. What do you think?"

"They're _huge!_" Mary gasps.

"Here, let's go closer. You can climb on my back." Sam squats down and Mary climbs up on his massive shoulders. She clings tight and they go walking off towards the trees behind the bunker while Cas and Dean stay behind.

"I don't like this," Dean says again.

"Dean," Cas looks at his partner with a stern face. "How can you scold me for changing my opinion quickly when you do the same thing?"

"I never said I was happy about this!" Dean bitches. "I just said _she's _happy and I'm glad about it."

Cas sighs. "Very well," he groans. He takes Dean's hand and rubs it gently, trying to cheer him up. Dean's grip isn't very convincing. "So if she's happy and you're glad about that, then why do you still not like what's happening?"

"'Cause," is all Dean says. He looks down and makes his usual pain in the ass face. Cas tries to soften him up.

"Perhaps we can give Sam and Mary time alone out here? They're getting on well and there's no danger right here."

"I guess…"

"Let's try, at least. We can return inside and I'll make you feel better."

"Okay," Dean grunts. He shouts to Sam that they're going to go back but he needs to stay with Mary, which Sam is positively alright with. The man and his angel return to the bunker with grumpy faces and Sam is still by the trees with Mary. She puts her palms on the wood and breathes slowly, eyes closed. "Do you think that trees have souls?" she asks.

"Um, I'm not sure," Sam tells her with a shrug. She moves her hand along the bark. "I've never really thought about it. But as far as modern science and whatnot goes, no."

"I think there's a life force inside it."

"That's pretty amazing. How can you tell? What's it feel like?"

Mary opens her eyes slowly and grey light beams out of them. Sam steps up momentarily but when he realizes that Mary is just focusing a lot, he calms down (he doesn't always trust her when she gets hopped up on angel juice, since her outbursts sometimes cause her to throw things that she doesn't mean to).

"I feel…it feels like…I don't know, but I can just tell."

Sam squats down next to Mary and lays his hand on the tree for good measure. "Does it feel nice?"

"Yes, very nice."

"How did you get so smart, Mary? You know most kids your age don't do anything of this, they don't talk as sophisticated as you do."

"Is that bad?"

"No, no, it's good. You're smart. You're awesome."

Mary giggles. "Thank you, Uncle Sammy."

"There's a lot to look at out here, not just trees. You want to explore a little bit?"

"Is that okay? Is that safe?"

"Sure it is. You're all warded and good to go, nothing can find you. Plus I'm here. Your dad and I have been hunting for years now and nothing really bad has happened."

"Okay."

Mary takes Sam's hand and they walk around the outside of the bunker a bit. He points out the Impala, which Mary has only seen in pictures. He talks to her about some of the birds and small mammals they see, and at one point they kneel down and talk about bugs. She hasn't read much about insects so this is very interesting to her.

"Crickets?"

"Yeah, crickets. They make those…oh, I guess you don't know what kinds of noises they make. You can hear them right now, sort of. We can look it up online and I'll show it to you better."

"Okay. What's that?" Mary asks, pointing to a yellow jacket that's attacking a dying cicada. She tilts her head and listens to it.

"Oh, jeez, um, that's a hornet. They can hurt you, so you don't want to touch it."

"What's it doing?"

"It's eating that bigger, green bug. It's a cicada."

"Why is it eating it? Is it in pain?"

"Well, Mary, see, some creatures need to eat other ones. You know that, you've read about predator and prey relationships."

"Oh, right," Mary agrees with a sad face. She watches the yellow jacket as it stabs and stabs into the cicada, causing it to hum and buzz in apparent pain. "Stop!" she yells. Sam winces. "Stop doing that!" She swats her hands in front of the hornet and keeps yelling. "Stop, stop!"

"Mary don't do that! Hornets sting; they can hurt you!"

"STOP!" She swings again, pretty hard, and the yellow jacket gets pissed and flies away, leaving the cicada writhing in the dirt. "No!" She gets on her hands and knees and leans down so her face is right in level with the bug. The yellow jacket is gone but the cicada is dead and Mary looks really upset. "Why does it have to happen?"

"That's how life works."

"It's not okay!" Mary whines. She presses her index finger to the cicada and it glows for a moment, then suddenly buzzes its wings and flies away without a single scratch. Sam can't believe it.

"Oh my God," he gasps quietly under his breath. "Did you bring the cicada back to life?"

"It's not fair," Mary sighs. She sits up and brushes her palms. "Why does life have to work like that?"

"It just, uh, it just does," Sam says, trying to remain calm. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open. "I can't really explain it better than that."

"Okay," Mary says with a shrug. "Okay."

"But you just—you just brought a bug back to _life_. That's huge! That's a really big deal, I don't think you realize."

"Mother taught me how to use my powers to heal."

"Did he teach you how to resurrect creatures?"

"What does that mean?"

"Bringing something back to life."

"Oh. He has shown me how to heal. Isn't then ress—shurr—reck—shun healing?"

Sam can't stop staring at Mary and her hand. "Y-yeah," he says. "I guess it is."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Mary begin to spend considerable time together. They don't leave the perimeter of the bunker, but there's enough right outside the front door to keep them occupied for a while. Sam teaches her all about the different bugs and animals that they see, not to mention the plants (but she's done significant reading on that topic). It's all good fun for both of them, but Dean is oddly against it.

"Guess you think you're a better dad than me, huh?" he asks, standing in the hallway with his arms folded after Sam leaves Mary in her room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, yeah, you know, Sam and Mary are best friends," Dean grunts. Sam doesn't understand.

"Dean, _what are you talking about?_"

"You're stealing Mary from me."

"I'm not! That's bullshit and you know it. I don't have time to worry about this right now."

Sam tries to walk away but Dean keeps shouting at him so he stops. "She ain't yours, Sammy!"

"Stop," says Sam, holding his palm out to his brother. "Just stop, okay?"

"Why are you stealing my thunder?"

"Are you drunk?"

Dean glares at Sam. "I don't get drunk," he says very sternly.

"Right," Sam agrees with uncertain eyes. He starts to walk away again. "Well I don't want to talk to you until you've calmed down from _whatever _bug crawled up your ass."

"You did, Sam. _You _did."

"I didn't! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I say it's all fine and dandy for my daughter to leave the bunker, and suddenly you become super dad and take her out. I'm trying to parent here and you're taking that away from me!"

"_Dean!_" Sam yells, getting pretty angry now. It's bad enough he's being verbally assaulted for no reason, but he won't stand for whatever bullshit Dean is rambling on about now. "_You're _the one who doesn't want to take her out. She'd love to go with you but you won't! You've been too busy yelling at her about stupid shit that, up until recently, I don't think you cared about! Over the last seven years you've been constantly saying how you 'don't wanna be like dad,' well guess what? You're being _ just _like him now, only instead of putting the responsibility of raising your kid on your other kid, you're putting it on _me_. And where the hell is Cas in all of this? Shouldn't he have a say? Or are you too busy buttfucking any sense out of him? God. When Gabe said he was a pushover he fucking meant it."

Dean gets so angry that he can't even respond, so he furiously runs away and disappears into his room. He slams the door and pushes his back against it.

"Dean?" Cas asks. He's sitting on the bed reading. "Why are you arguing with Sam?"

"Thinks he's a better father than me," Dean grunts. "He doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about."

"Dean, you need to calm down. There's nothing to be angry about."

Dean stomps over to the bed and stares at Cas with strange, lustful eyes. "Give me your ass."

There's nothing unusual about Cas being Dean's sexual punching bag. It's hard for him to feel pain so he enjoys taking the stress out of Dean that way. If they had a case that went bad and Dean comes home angry, some time of pounding Cas out raw always helps. But he isn't usually so angry.

"Very well," Cas says a little warily. He gets on his hands and knees and pulls his pants down, exposing himself to Dean, who gets on the bed and yanks Cas to his crotch by the hips. He just takes his dick from his pants and spits down on it. Cas isn't very thrilled about Dean's odd demeanor.

With just a bit of spit dipped into Cas' hole, Dean thrusts his cock inside and begins to hump the angel quite hard. Cas grasps the pillows and moans repeatedly in a quiet voice.

"Stupid Sam," Dean grunts, digging his fingers into Cas' smooth waist. "Thinks he's so fucking great—unff—fuckin' idiot."

"Dean—"

"God damn moron—inng—not gonna take my kid away from me."

"But, Dean—"

"How dare he try to fuck up my family like that—gaahh—oh shit you're tight, Cas—"

"Um, um, Dean—"

"He makes me so fuckin' mad!"

"Oh, oh, Dean!" Cas closes his eyes and blushes hard as Dean starts ramming his sweet spot. His cock throbs and dribbles a thin line of cum. "Deaaan!"

"GOD DAMN HIM!" Dean shouts, ignoring Cas completely. He slams into him harder and harder, sweating bit and tensing his jaw. "I'm _not _like dad!"

"But—nggh—oh—oh—Dean—you—aah!"

"He's a liar and a fuckin' douchebag—mhhh—all 'cause he's-_aaah cumming…_"

Dean slows down and drives a couple last thrusts inside Cas, spilling his seed with a great big gasp. Cas wiggles into the pillow and moans louder. "_Deaaan…_" Then Dean quickly slips out and, after shaking the last bit of cum off of his dick, puts it back into his pants. Cas is still on the bed and twitching slightly.

"It's fuckin' rude," Dean says.

"I don't—mm—understand what the issue is…"

"Sam's taking Mary away from me. From _us_."

"But, Dean, you realize that…haah…you realize that if you were more attentive to our daughter, Sam wouldn't have to make up the difference?"

Dean leers at Cas. "Are you serious?" he asks.

"Yes, of course."

"I don't believe this!" Dean shouts. He kicks the bed and walks out angrily, leaving the door open.

"Ah, Dean!" Cas jumps up and gets dressed quickly, squishing his cum around. "Ooh!" He considers running after Dean, but clearly something is so wrong that he won't be able to fix him right away. Instead, Mary comes up to the door with a sad face.

"Mother?"

"I hope you haven't overheard…"

"Some of it."

"I'm sorry, Mary."

Mary steps inside the bedroom, poking her fingers together and looking down at the ground. She's been braiding her hair again. "Have you notice father acting strangely?"

"Yes, I have. I assume you have then, too. You know he loves you, right?"

"I know."

"He would never normally be so cruel to you. I'm not sure what's wrong, but it's been getting worse." Mary sits on the bed beside her mother and sighs. Cas gives her a hug and rests his chin on the top of her head. "He worries, of course, but up until recently he has only given you love."

"I know, mother."

"He's still happy when you are, do you know that?"

"Of course. But oh, mother? May I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"Have you noticed an increase in father's sexual appetite?"

Cas blushes. "That's an inappropriate question to ask," he mumbles. Mary instantly looks embarrassed.

"I'm sorry!" she says. "I didn't realize!"

"That's fine, you didn't know. But children should never discuss those matters with their parents. It's taken me some time to learn all of those rules but I know them now."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry, Mary. You didn't know. But we'll find out what's wrong with your father, I promise."

Then Dean comes back. He looks calmer. "Mary?" he asks, sticking his head through the doorway. His daughter perks up and stares at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you um, do you want to go do something?"

"What sort of something?"

"Going out."

"Yes!" Mary cheers. She smiles real big and springs up from the bed, runs to her father and hugs him real tight. "Are we going to look at plants? You and I?"

"Thought we'd go into town."

"Really?! I've never gone!"

"Yeah, I know. C'mon. I'll show you all sorts of cool stuff."

Cas smiles at Dean and sighs happily. "Good," he says. "This is what you should do, Dean."

"Yep. Alright, Mary. I'll teach you all about what we got in town."

"Okay!"

Mary takes her father's hand and they leave the bunker together. She's never ridden in a car before so that's very special. She's so tiny sitting in the front seat, strapped in by the lap belt with her eyes looking out of the window. When the engine starts up, she jumps and squeals a bit but Dean tells her to relax. "That's normal," he says.

"Alright," Mary agrees. "This is exciting."

"Yeah, isn't it? See, Sam doesn't do this with you."

"No, but we have fun in the yard."

"Well get used to having better fun with your dad, alright? Your real dad. Not your god damned uncle."

"Okay…"

They drive to the nearest town and Dean parks the Impala on the street. He shows Mary how to get out of the car. Once she's standing on the sidewalk, she is quickly overcome with emotion. There are _people_. Other _people_. The world is filled with such wonderful sounds, smells, sights—everything! She looks at the parking meter and wonders what it is. Then she runs over to a storefront and sees clothes inside. It's almost too much for her. She has to hold onto Dean's hand quite tightly to ground herself.

"See? Awesome, right?"

"I'm so happy you let me leave," Mary says, blushing a little.

"Yeah, me, too. So you wanna try going to a restaurant?"

"Really? A real one? With waiters? And people making food for us?"

"Yeah, 'course. It's no big deal." They start to walk down the street and Mary keeps her eyes open, taking in everything around her. "We'll find some place nice."

"Okay, I'm happy," Mary says with a cheery nod. "Are you happy, father?"

"Yeah I'm doing alright."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"What d'you mean?"

"You've been mean lately."

Dean stops walking. "What?" His lip twitches.

"Over the last two weeks you've been mean to mother and I. It was very bad today, but is all the mean out of you now?"

"I don't know," Dean says, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Mary?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have to keep calling us mother and father?"

"Because it's proper."

Dean sighs. "Alright. Well hey, I'm going to go look for a place and you stay right here, okay?"

"…what?" Mary looks upset suddenly. Dean lets go of her hand and starts to walk away. "Father?"

"I'll be right back, I promise."

"Father?"

A couple people walk by her field of vision and then Dean is gone. She squeezes her hand but clearly it's empty.

"Father?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"I don't know! She must've gotten away from me!"

"How don't you know?!"

"I forget!"

After Dean rounds the street corner, he gets a terrible headache and momentarily forgets where he is. When he comes to, Mary is nowhere to be seen. The first thing he does it call Cas, who of course isn't happy.

"Where are you?!"

Dean tells him the intersection he's at, and shortly thereafter Cas _and _Sam appear around the corner. Cas has tears in his eyes and also looks pissed. Sam just looks pissed.

"What's wrong with you!" Sam yells.

"I don't know! Shut up!"

"How do you lose your daughter?!"

"I said I don't know!" Dean still seems out of it. He's angry at Sam but there's no sign of remorse.

"You're a terrible person!" Sam shouts.

"Yeah, well fuck you, too!"

"_STOP!_" Cas interrupts. "Sam, this isn't helping. Please look for a sign or a lead. She must be nearby. And Dean—" the angel turns to Dean with an angry face. "How…how can you lose her? You've spent so much time worrying about her and now you let her go?"

"Fucking hell, how many times do I have to say I don't know?!"

Cas takes a deep breath, eyes still fixed on Dean with rage. "Something is very wrong with you," he says. "What do you feel like doing?"

"Right now?" Dean asks rather casually. "If I could anything, I guess I'd probably like to go home and fuck you 'til you beg me to stop."

"Oh, Dean," Cas says, looking sympathetic. Tears squeeze from his eyes. "How did you go from loving Mary so endlessly, to being cruel? You've grown so sick and twisted, nearly over night."

"I dunno," Dean mutters. He glances at the ground and kicks it.

"Look at me, Dean."

Dean slowly turns his head up to face his partner, but Cas immediately holds two fingers out to his temple and Dean collapses. Cas manages to catch him. A couple people walking by happen to see just a bit of all this, but they don't stop. They're too caught up in their own worlds to care, and Cas is pretty happy about that.

"What happened?" Sam asks. He's just come out of a nearby store. "Is he alright?"

"No, he isn't. As I suspected, something is terribly wrong. He was rude a few days ago but this is simply not like him. I'm going to take him home. As soon as I find him safe to leave alone, I'll return and help. But, Sam…"

"Yes?"

Cas looks at Sam very sincerely, eyes filled with tears. "Please help me find my daughter."

"I will, Cas. Don't worry. I'm on this case and I'll figure it out. You get home and find out what's wrong with Dean."

"Thank you…"

Cas teleports Dean back to their room at the bunker and lays his unconscious body down on the bed. He's thinking very hard now, going through every possible solution to Dean's strange behavior in his head. Is he possessed? He can't be. When Cas puts his hand on him he doesn't feel anyone other than Dean inside the body. It's perplexing. Utterly perplexing.

"Hey…"

Dean begins to wake up. His eyelids flutter and when he sees Cas, he smiles, but the angel isn't nearly as happy to see him.

"We need to talk, Dean."

"'Bout what?"

"You. What has happened? Have you been getting into trouble?"

"Nope."

"Why are you acting this way?"

"What way?"

Cas presses his lips together. He sits down on the edge of the bed and stares at his hands, then Dean pokes him in the arm.

"Hey, hey Cas."

"Yes…"

"You know what you should do? Bet it'll make you happy."

"What…"

"Sit on my face."

"No."

"C'mon. You like it, you know you do. Just…just sit down."

"No, Dean."

"Why not? You know you _love _it."

"Now isn't the time." Cas tightens his fists. "Our daughter is missing, Dean. All because of _you_." He gets up and points at Dean angrily. The room starts to shake and Cas' eyes glow blue. "Our special, highly powerful daughter is somewhere in the world and _you _are responsible! You are _worse _than your own father, Dean! Far worse! She might be…" Cas' rage falls and he looks dizzy. "She might be dead, Dean. She might be dead."

Dean just shakes his head and says, "sit on my face."

"NO!" Cas yells. He leaves Dean alone in the room and sits in the hallway, trying to get his head around what's going on. It's moved so fast, like a poorly written story where the author has given up on life and just wants the plot to move along, perhaps feeling bad that she's twisted one of her favorite characters in a horrible way and just needs things to be fixed, even if that means giving little exposition and rushing the story in an unsavory way. He puts his head in his hands in cries. He cries and cries, certainly more than he ever has before. His thoughts go back to when Mary was a baby and Dean was so careful, so attentive and loving with her. Shit, up until last week he had been that way, too. No, it's not Dean. There's someone or something else responsible and Cas can't get hung up on that. And then he remembers what Mary asked earlier; that inappropriate question of Dean's sexual appetite. That's when it occurs to Cas that Dean has been, in place of compassion, ruggedly sexual and rude. Maybe Mary was wise to the problem?

Cas gets up from his sad sack and goes into his daughter's room. He immediately walks to her desk and starts to look over all of the drawings and writings she had sprawled out everywhere. The usual symbols and nature drawings, but then he finds something different. Something interesting. It's directions on a sort of finding spell. She's written, "if anything happens to me, then mother can use this to find where I am." Then there is a list of ingredients and a few lines of Latin. Cas gets on the phone with Sam immediately.

"She's made a spell to help us find her," he says.

"What?"

"Yes, indeed. You should return immediately."

"I'm on my way."

While Cas puts the ingredients together and readies the space, Sam hauls ass home in the Impala. Dean is still in the bedroom, laying on the bed and acting like nothing's wrong. Now that Mary is gone, he's almost become crazy with bliss. Cas ignores him.

"Is it ready?" Sam asks. He bursts into Mary's room with his heart pounding. His empty handed search has left him a wreck, but at least there's hope now.

"Yes," says Cas. He takes a little cloth bundle, which has been filled with the necessary ingredients, chants the Latin then ignites it. The bundle burns immediately and leaves light blue smoke with a pile of ask.

"So…now what?" asks Sam in a quiet voice. He wonders if it worked right, but Cas nods and blows the ash away. Singed into the table are map coordinates. "Well how about that? Smart little girl."

"I hope she is here," Cas says. He takes a piece of blank paper and writes the numbers down, but then he stops and looks back at the stack. "Wait."

"What is it?"

Cas takes up a piece of paper that has a lot of writing on it. He looks it over quickly while Sam stands idly by. "This," says Cas. "This is it."

"What?"

" 'An incubus hex is placed on its victim silently. It is used when one needs to take a child from a parent, and if that parent will fight hard to get the child back. The hex will eat away their love for the child and replace it with strong sexual desire and anger.'"

"Holy shit," Sam says with a gasp. "That sounds like Dean. But I've never even heard of an incubus hex before. How did she figure that out?"

"I don't know, but it gives an antidote. It looks rather simple." Cas reads the paper again. "I need time, Sam. I…I don't know how to say this, but I need you to follow those coordinates alone. Dean cannot be left in the bunker by himself and I must work this antidote on him."

"Cas," says Sam. He puts his hand on Cas' shoulder. "It's okay. You don't need to feel bad. This doesn't make you a bad parent. I'll go find her."

Cas nods. "Thank you," he mumbles. "As soon as I am able to leave Dean safely, I will find you."


	7. Chapter 7

"She don't look so fearsome ta' me."

"Well that's what he says she is and we need to listen. Make sure the cuffs are on tightly."

"'Course dey are."

The last thing that Mary remembers is seeing her father walk away with a stunned look in his eyes. After that, everything went blank. She's now just coming to, but it seems a blindfold is wrapped around her head. She tries to move her arms but they're held together with handcuffs.

"'Ello 'ello, the li'l punk's comin' round now, aye?"

A man's voice, heavy with an underclass British accent seems to be right in front of her. A bit further away comes a smooth female voice. "Seems so," she says. "Don't worry about her, though. When the boss gets here, he will deal with her."

"Where am I?" Mary asks groggily.

"Just ignore her," says the female. The male makes a sound of agreement and some walking away is heard. Mary can tell that she's in a small room, but the location is unclear. She isn't good with place since she knows so little about geography. Even though her hands are behind her back and held with handcuffs, she's able to finagle into her back pocket and take a tiny bundle of grass and charms out. She keeps it tight in her palm so that the people can't see her.

"'Ard to b'lieve she's a Winchester, aye?"

"I don't think so. She has freckles and a nose just like the older brother. Cute, too."

"What 'bout th'angel mum?"

"I've never seen her."

"Guess ya' might not be alive then, aye?"

"I wouldn't know." The woman sounds tense. A lighter clicks and cigarette smoke fills the room, although Mary has never smelled it before and she assumes it to be some sort of bizarre spell. Her initial thought is that the people are hunters. Why would hunters want her?

Then the room shakes a bit and there's a very, very unpleasant smell. It feels warmer and Mary huddles together more.

"Oh, 'ere he comes. Put it out, then, put it out!"

Some scampering about and a loud burning noise. Everything settles and a third person's presence can be felt.

"We have brought her here, just as you wished," the female says, sounding very proud. High heels clack across the floor as she speaks.

"Excellent," says a new voice. It's British as well, but this one is classier, a bit gravely and strangely seductive. "I suppose you want some sort of 'reward' for all of this?"

"It'd be mighty gen'rous of ya," the clumsier man says.

"Bring me the book and I'll consider it."

"Righ' away, sir, righ' away."

"Do you need any further assistance with her?" the woman asks.

"No, I'll take it from here, _thank you_."

"We'll return with that book promptly," she says. There's a whirling, howling sound and then the first two people seem to be gone. Mary wiggles on the floor. She feels the third man approach her. He must be leaning close to her and then the blindfold it pulled off. Mary adjusts her eyes and sees something hideous staring at her. "Hello, darling," he says.

"What's wrong with your face?" Mary asks, cocking her head.

"Rude little shit," the man grunts, followed by a slap across Mary's cheek.

"Ow!"

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No! Why would I?"

The strange man straightens his back up and sighs. "I'll let you take a guess, judging by my command over those morons."

"I don't know, but you're a very strange looking human."

The man clears his throat loudly. "What's that?"

"I said you're a very strange looking human. I haven't been out much but so far, I haven't seen anybody with a weird face like yours."

"Huh…"

"What?"

"So apparently you haven't been out hunting with daddy, have you?"

"No, no, father doesn't want me hunting."

"Really, now?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, what's your name, darling?"

"Mary."

"Of course it is—I could have guessed that one—so then, Mary, how about you go on a little trip with me?"

"I don't know who you are. Where are we going?"

He laughs. "You may call me Crowley. Just Crowley is fine, actually. And we'll be going to a very nice place. I place that I run."

"You run?"

"I own it. I'm the ruler. I'm a king, you see. Haven't you read stories about kings?"

"Yes, I have. Mother reads me many books. He reads to be about King Solomon, and King—"

"Yes, yes, yes, I get the point already," Crowley barks. "Castiel, isn't he?"

"My mother? Yes, I believe that's his name."

"How did the manage that?"

"Manage what?"

"Oh, let's not worry about that now. Would you like to come see my domain?"

"Is it nice?"

"_Very _nice."

"Okay."

"Really? How easy. This won't take long."

Crowley puts his hand on Mary's shoulder and the ground around them erupts into a pentacle. As flames lick up and pull them down, Mary manages to toss the bundle in her first out and into the corner of the room.

"Sit on my diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!"

Dean remains sprawled out on the bed, lazily thrusting his hips up into the air as he watches Cas mixing ingredients. He doesn't need to be restrained since he isn't doing much of anything.

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas baaaaaaaaaaabbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…you know you love my giant cooooooo-oooooooock…"

"Not now, Dean," Cas says very plainly. He keeps his eyes fixed on Mary's note as he grinds seeds with a mortar and pestle. Everything is pressed into a fine oil, which he sprinkles with salt then brings to the bed. Dean paws over his own erection through his pants. "C'mon, baby. Give daddy that big fat ass."

"Not now, Dean," Cas repeats. "I have to fix you."

"I ain't broken!"

Cas sighs. "There's no reason in explaining this to you, please just allow me to perform a simple ritual."

"Alright, I'm make you a deal 'cause a love you."

"What."

"You can perform _your _ritual after I perform one on _you_."

"And what would that be?"

"My dick in your mouth," Dean says, followed by biting his lower lip and jerking his head. "_Yeah_."

Cas rolls his eyes. "Very well, Dean," he mutters. "I will—ahem—'sit on your dick.'"

"C'mon baby, open up," Dean groans, bucking his hips up. He watches excitedly as Cas gets up onto the bed and straddles him, holding the mortar between his hands. "That's it, that's a good angle. Give it up to your baby daddy."

While Dean is preoccupied feeding his inner incubus some gyrations, Cas dips his thumb into the oil then presses it onto Dean's forehead.

"What's this?"

"Just a part of something…" Cas narrows his eyes. "Something very _sexy_."

"Oh, okay. Do what'cha gotta do, sweetcheeks."

"Yes," says Cas. He clears his throat and begins to murmur in Enochian. "_Axtir, Asmt, Aphra, Anaa; micma coronzon, adrpan butmona. Quasb ors t yolcam baeovib._"

Dean suddenly gasps, clutches the bed and arches his back. He lets out a crazed, manic howl then collapses into sudden unconsciousness.

"Dean?"

Cas puts the mortar down and cups his hand around Dean's cheek.

"Dean?"

The man's eyes shoot open and he gasps again. His voice is dry and he tries to catch his breath. "Aah! Aah!" he grunts. "Cas?!"

"Are you alright, Dean?"

"The fuck?" Dean coughs. "I feel like I just-oh God, did you just bring me out of Hell again?"

"No, we've been here this entire time."

"What the heck happened?"

Cas leans down to Dean and tilts his head. "What do you remember about Mary?"

"What about her? She's our daughter, I remember a lot." Dean seems suspicious of Cas. "Did you do something?"

"No. What do you remember recently?"

"Uh, well she's been going outside a lot with Sam ever since we decided that was okay. Oh, and she's been _really _happy about it."

"Where did you take her?"

"_Me?_ I don't think I—oh, yeah! I did, that's right. We went to town and had lunch together. She's so damned smart, you know that?"

"Dean," Cas says, trying to keep him on track. His serious face makes Dean frown.

"What? Did something happen?"

"Mary's missing, Dean."

"WHAT?!" He sits up on his palms and shouts, eyes dilated. "WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO?!"

"I don't know!" Cas yelps. He gets off of Dean and the man jumps off the bed. He tightens his fists.

"HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GET AWAY?! DID SHE—DID SAM LOSE HER?"

"_Dean!_" Cas hisses. "You lost her!"

"…what?"

"You lost her, Dean. You've been wearing a curse."

Dean instantly falls down onto his knees. "How did I get cursed…" his voice is lifeless. Cas squats next to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know," the angel mutters. "But it's made you rather cold to Mary. And Sam. And myself, as well. I'm not sure how you lost her but you did, and when it happened you didn't much care."

Dean stares at the floor for a few moments, listening to Cas but not saying anything himself. He trembles. "Our little girl is gone?"

"We're looking for her," Cas says. "Sam is out there right now. She was smart enough to leave a spell behind which has told us exactly where she is. We need to go and help him."

All of the sudden, Dean clutches his head and begins to scream. It's not crying but wailing without tears; just a sound of pain and anguish that he can't formulate any other way. He screams and screams at the top of his lungs, rocking and digging his fingers into his head. All of the memories during the last few days where he was shitty to Mary, argued with Sam and was abrasive with Cas come flooding in now. His heart races.

"HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN!" he screams, voice cracking. "HOW CAN I—huuuhh—oh God…" He jumps up from the floor and runs out of the room and to the bathroom. Cas follows carefully and hears the toilet seat lift up, then Dean starts to vomit violently. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE BEEN SO—GWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH—shit—I can't believe—HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH—"

Cas stands in the threshold and watches Dean with a worried face. He knows there's nothing he can do because the curse has to leave. Dean has no other choice but to face the consequences and allow the purge to happen.

"Caaaaaaaaas," Dean cries out. Tears fall now. "Cas I'm yacking up—HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH—blood!"

"You have to let it happen, Dean. I'm sorry."

"Why did I—GWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH—HUUUUUUHH—why did I let this happen!"

"Dean…"

The man hugs the toilet bowl gasping, crying, sobbing. His body hunches over and he continues to tremble. Cas steps inside and kneels behind him, giving him a gentle hug.

"I'm a terrible father," Dean says, spitting more blood into the toilet.

"It's not your fault, Dean," Cas coos. "You've been cursed. You weren't in control of your actions."

"But it doesn't change the consequences! I just want my baby girl to be home and safe."

"She will be."


	8. Chapter 8

"This is your domain?"

"Just one little room in it. It's much bigger than this, believe me."

Mary steps around the tiny cell, still confined to her shackles, and observes the barren walls of rock. There's not much to look at in all honesty, aside from smooth stone and a door. Crowley stands in the middle with his hands together.

"So I'm guessing you've never met a demon before."

Mary stops walking. She looks back at Crowley. "No, I haven't." Crowley smiles mischievously and Mary's eyes widen. "…are you?"

"The face you see?" Crowley asks, pointing to himself. "Normal folk won't see this, I just look human to them. But you're special, Mary darling, very special."

"That's what mother and father always say. But, Mr. Crowley, can I ask you something?"

"Go on, humor me."

"Why are you mean to my father?"

"Mean? I'm not mean to him. What gave you that impression?"

Mary kicks at the hard floor and looks down. "He's always out with Uncle Sammy chasing demons."

"Well that's their fault."

"Why?"

Someone bangs loudly on the other side of the door and Crowley goes to answer it. "Hold that thought," he says, slipping out. The two demons from earlier have the book they promised him. It's an old, leather bound thing with crinkling pages of papyrus.

"As we promised," the female demon says, handing him the book.

"To our word," the one with the sloppy word adds, grinning. Crowley is unamused and takes the book quickly. He begins to flip through it. "Is'at what you wanted?"

"Yes," Crowley says.

"Do you know if she is the Nephilim?" the female asks.

"I'm nearly certain, but it appears there are some triggers I can use to prove it. If she is, then we are in luck."

"Sir Crowley, you mind tellin' us what exactly makes dis Nephilim lass so great af'er all?"

"A Nephilim is one of the most powerful beings that can be made," Crowley goes on to explain, smirking with delight at the idea of him having one. "Heaven's done an immaculate job keeping their population at zero, but just as luck would have it, one of the Winchester and his angel cake has spawned one."

"Why is she so powerful?" asks the female. Crowley turns another page and skims it.

"Because she has all the ability of an angel, yet due to her human-half, she's neutral. For example, she can see my true form yet it doesn't scare her. Basically, the perks of Heaven without the membership fees."

"So if an 'uman an' a angel can make somefin' dat powerful, what 'bout a Nephilim an' a demon?"

Crowley raises his eyebrows. "Certainly a good point," he says. "That means, what, five years or so and we can find out, hm?"

"What do you plan to do until then?" the woman asks.

"Use her as my apprentice, we can say." Crowley turns yet another page and upon reading it, grins the biggest he has all day. "Ahh, exactly."

"What is it?"

"What've you foun', sir?"

"See this?" Crowley asks, pointing to a diagram that shows the outline of a person and many lines running through them. A scale is overtop of them and scribbles of Enochian surround it. "This is our key. Apparently she can adapt to good or evil. I assume the Winchesters have brought her up as a goodie little two-shoes, so with enough time we can crack her." The demons look excited. "_I _can crack her, rather. Bye-bye." Crowley goes back inside and slams the doors, leaving the demons outside grumbling about their possible reward.

"What is that?" Mary asks, seeing the book in Crowley's hands. She's leaning against the back wall.

"Something rather important," Crowley tells her. "It's all about you, actually."

"Oh? How?"

"Nephilim things. You are a Nephilim, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Crowley looks at the book for a moment. He flips a couple pages and reads something. "How do I know you really are?"

"Because I've told you that I am."

"I'm sure Nephilim can lie, just like humans." Crowley takes a few steps towards Mary, who starts to get a bad feeling in her stomach, then grabs her shoulder with his free hand and squeezes hard.

"That hurts!" Mary squeals.

"That's the point, lovely!" Crowley caws with utter delight. "Show me your wings!"

"No!" Mary shouts. She wriggles beneath Crowley's grip. "I can't!"

"Then you aren't a Nephilim and you're a lying little brat!"

"No! I have wings, I just can't show you!" She struggles and struggles, pushing her shoulders until she gets enough strength to dash out from his grip. Crowley looks surprised.

"Did you?!"

"You're mean!" Mary yelps.

"How did you get out of my grip?"

"Don't talk to me!"

Crowley sighs. He glares at Mary, who squats on the ground and starts to cry. "I just want my mother and father back!"

"Children," Crowley huffs. He opens the book again and pages through it. He struggles with keeping the book flat in his hands and reading it. Mary notices his difficulty.

"Do you need a table, Mr. Crowley?" she asks.

"I thought you didn't want me talking to you," Crowley snaps in a nasty tone, keeping his eyes on the pages.

"I just noticed you're having trouble keeping that book up."

"If I need a table I can get one!" Crowley shouts. He accidently drops the book and curses, but Mary giggles and puts her palm down on the cold floor. A wave of energy shoots out and suddenly a plant sprouts from beneath the book, lifting it up about an inch. "Aaahh," Crowley gasps, looking amazed. "That's it, exactly."

"You need a table, Mr. Crowley," Mary says, laughing. The plant grows higher. Crowley snatches the book away before she can bring it up any more. He begins to scan the pages furiously.

"There!" he says. "That's it." The book tells him that Nephilim will only take the side they feel comfortable with, so since Mary has been raised on good thoughts, she needs to be treated nicely if he's going to get to her flip. He clears he throat. He puts the book down.

"Mary, darling, ah-ha-ha…"

"Yes?"

Crowley walks to Mary and tries to look nice. "Let me make you a deal. A fair deal, not a demon deal."

"What's a demon deal?"

"It's—oh, never mind that right now. How about this; I will make this room however you want it to look, give you anything you want, and all you have to do is—be friends with me."

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends with me." It seems to hurt Crowley to say these words.

"Anything I want?"

"Yes, anything you want."

"But I already have my own room back home, with mother and father."

Crowley groans. He snaps his fingers and a nice chair appears, which he takes a seat on and gets comfortable in. Mary remains on the floor. "I need to tell you something about your dear mummy and daddy."

"What?"

"They say that they love you, don't they?"

"Yes."

"Well…"

Mary cocks her head. "What?"

"They don't."

"What?! They do! You don't even know them!"

"Think about it, Mary; if your daddy loved you, why would you leave you alone?"

Mary looks down. She starts to tear up. "But…"

"It's the truth, Mary. They don't love you. You're much better off down here with me, don't you think?"

"I d-don't know…"

"Have your dear parents told you about all those times they've stabbed each other in the back? They don't even love each other."

"What?"

Crowley shakes his head. "Sorry, darling."

"No!"

Mary begins to sob.

"How about I take those handcuffs off of you?"

"O-okay."

Another snapping of the fingers and they're gone. Mary brings her hands to her eyes and wipes them slowly.

"You shouldn't cry," says Crowley.

"B-but my mother and father d-don't love me…"

"Most of them don't, I'm afraid. You aren't unusual in that sense. But what _is _unusual is your incredible power. Do you think, hmm…do you think you could show me your beautiful wings? Since we're friends and all of that."

"Mother says they will hurt people if they see them."

"I'm not a person, Mary."

"Oh…"

"I'll be fine. Now why don't you show me? It will be our little secret."

Mary nods very slowly. She makes a loud sniff then inhales deeply and a bright light beams around her. She lets her big, grey wings unfold but the pain blinds Crowley. He shields his eyes and tells her to put them away again.

"Did I hurt you?" Mary asks.

"No, I'm fine," says Crowley. He's pretty pleased with himself now; the Nephilim is real. "Is there anything your parents wouldn't give you, but you want?"

"I don't think so."

"A special bed? A certain toy? How about a puppy?"

"A puppy?"

"A pet, you know. Never wanted a pet?"

"They aren't allowed."

"But do you want one?"

"I don't know, I've never seen a pet."

Crowley grins and gets up. "Come with me, Mary." He extends his hand to her and she gets off the floor and carefully takes it. "I'm going to get you a pet."

"But what if I don't want one?"

"Oh, you will, I'm sure. Who doesn't love puppies?"

They leave the room and enter a long, dark hallway. Mary is frightened a bit, particularly as they walk by some of the doors and she can hear people within them, yelling in pain. She holds Crowley's hand because she has nothing else to hold.

"Here we are," the demon announces as they stop at a door near the end. He opens it up and they're greeted by a loud snarling. Most people would see nothing, but Mary is lucky enough to see a great big doglike beast, curled up in the corner of the room with a bunch of smaller creatures in front of her.

"What is that?" Mary asks. She isn't scared at all.

"This is _my _pet. But you're lucky and she's just had a litter."

"Puppies?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Do you want one?"

Mary takes a few cautious steps inside the room. The pups around the mother are preoccupied with nursing, however one on the end seems to be the odd one out. There aren't enough nipples for him so he just sits there.

"That one?" Mary asks, pointing to the reject. Crowley groans loudly.

"Do you have to be Disney princess about everything?!"

"I don't know what the means."

"Fine, fine," Crowley says, sighing a lot. "She won't miss this one, anyway." He walks right up to them, snatches the one of the end and hands it to Mary, which she somehow manages to hold successfully. Even as a puppy, he's nearly two feet long. It squeals and snarls a bit in Mary's arms but she pets him and he calms down.

"Now there's something about these dogs you need to know," Crowley explains. He says goodbye to the mum and leaves the room. "You can't go petting and hugging them are else they'll become great big pussies, and that's no good."

"What do I do?"

"You're going to be strict, stern, and feed him plenty of raw flesh."

"Raw flesh? But I thought he was nursing?"

"They grow up fast."

Crowley goes to a different room and opens the door. Inside, a man is hanging from the ceiling. He's covered in blood and a demon prods a hot iron rod through his stomach.

"N-no," the man groans. "Not Crowley, please!"

"Hush," Crowley scoffs. He lets Mary step through and suddenly the man screams and closes his eyes.

"W-WHAT IS THAT!" he shouts. "IT BURNS! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!"

"Hush!" Crowley yells again. He turns to Mary and tells her to let the dog run. "Give him a smack on the back and direct him towards his prey. He'll know what to do."

Mary looks at Crowley with sad eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Fine. I'll show you."

Crowley hits the dog and yells, "_feed!_" while pointing to the man. The pup runs up towards the hanging man and latches its jaws onto his leg. The man howls in pain and the animal rips through his flesh, rending blood everywhere while chewing him down to the bone. Mary watches in horror. She starts to cry. "No!" she yells.

"Yes!" Crowley corrects her. "This is your new life, you will learn to love it!"


	9. Chapter 9

The coordinates take Sam to an abandoned house about 20 miles away from where they started. He has no idea what to expect when he gets there, but the best thing he can do is jump in right away. Unfortunately, a thorough sweep of the place leaves him empty handed. He wonders if the spell worked right, or if Mary wrote it down correctly. Out of ideas, he calls Cas.

"How's Dean?"

"He has recovered but it's rather _messy_."

The sound of Dean continuously vomiting can still be heard in the back. Sam winces. "_Ooh_," he says "Tell Dean I'm sorry when he comes around. But listen, I went to the place and it ended up being an old house. I've looked through the whole building but I haven't been able to find anything. Do you think you can come over here and help me? Maybe I've missed something."

"Yes, I can do that." Cas moves the phone away from his face and asks Dean if he's willing to come with. He retches a bit more but says, "Yeah, y-yeah I'm coming, too. No way I won't help find my baby girl."

"We will be there momentarily," says Cas. He hangs up and in moments, he and Dean appear right next to Sam. They're outside of the house.

"You feeling alright there, Dean?" Sam asks with a sad smile.

"Been better," Dean groans, holding his stomach. "But I gotta find her. Doesn't matter how I feel."

"I agree," says Cas. The three of them head into the house and begin to search the whole thing again. They nearly wind up where they started, but when Cas walks into the basement cellar, he stops moving.

"What is it?" Sam asks. Cas sniffs the air.

"She was here," he says.

"What? She was?!" Dean gasps. He starts to look around the room frantically. "Where'd she go? What happened?"

Cas appears to be on a mission as he scans the room, much more methodically than Dean. He goes to one far corner and squats down. "Here," he says, picking up a little thing.

"What is that?" Sam asks.

"It appears to be…lemon grass, snake skin, holy water and…" he holds it to his nose and inhales. "Mary's blood."

"Her blood?!" Dean yelps. "Like she's been hurt?"

"No, I believe this was her own doing. It would seem that this object is bound to the ritual we performed. It's what you might call a 'homing device.'"

"How did we never know about this?" Sam asks, but Dean isn't concerned about those things right now, even if it is a legitimate question. There will be time for that later.

"But why isn't it on her anymore?" Dean asks.

Cas doesn't answer any of the questions. He's too busy holding the item close to his chest, eyes closed, trying to send out angel radio to find his daughter. It's risky, since if any angels are in the area they will hear it too and blow their cover, but at this point Cas has to take that chance. He calls out her name, over and over, trying to see how far it can go. Once Sam and Dean realize what he's doing, they sit quietly and wait. That's all they can do.

"Do you think it's true? Do you think mother and father don't love me?"

Mary has a bed now. She has a big, fluffy pink bed and a large desk for all of her drawings. She even has a big bookshelf and a giant stuffed giraffe. Crowley is about to kill himself. "It will be worth it," he keeps telling himself.

But he's not here right now. Mary is alone. Except for her little hellhound, who sits on the bed with her. She pets him over and over, even though Crowley has told her not to.

"They've been saying they love me my whole life, and I've only met Mr. Crowley a couple hours ago. Who should I trust?" The hellhound growls a little and nibbles on her finger. "No, don't do that! I don't want you to do that—um—I guess I should name you."

Her door opens and Crowley comes in looking pleased with himself. "Hello, darling," he says. "How's the room doing for you? I have to say, all of this pink is quite macabre."

"It's nice. Thank you, Mr. Crowley."

"I don't want you to thank me."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too nice."

"But I like being nice."

Crowley sighs. "You have so much to learn still."

"About what? I thought I was smart."

"You are. But…hmm…here, would you mind taking a little walk with me?"

"Okay. Mr. Dog, you need to stay here, and be good!"

Crowley rolls his eyes. Mary points at the hellhound, pretending to be stern with him so Crowley might be happy with her, then follows him out. They take a different direction down the hallway.

"Tell me, Mary, did your mother teach you anything about the brutal carnage that angels have inflicted upon the human race?"

"Brutal carnage?"

"Oh, yes. Don't you remember from all that Bible reading you've done? Angels are warriors. They're savages, really. You come from a long line of bloodthirsty, cruel creatures."

"I thought demons were the only mean things?"

"Oh, no, no. Angels are _much _worse. In fact, most demons are terrified of them. That's how nasty they are."

"Then…" Mary frowns as they keep walking. He takes her to a large hall that has a couple tables in it.

"So have you realized where we are yet?" Crowley asks her, looking smug.

"No?"

"You don't know what I'm king of yet?"

"No?"

"Hell, Mary. You're in Hell."

"What?! Did I die?"

"Oh hush, hush. You haven't died. Nephilim don't die, didn't you know that?"

"I don't die?"

"No, darling," Crowley says with a chuckle. "You hit 20 then you look like that forever. Not a bad deal, hm?"

"I guess…"

"Cheer up, love. You'll have a better life down here. Think about it; no lying parents, no nasty angels, no stupid humans. Doesn't it sound lovely?"

"Maybe."

"I want you to do something for me."

"Alright."

"You see, aside from your sissy, magical hippie powers, you have the brutal, warmonger ones as well. I want you to learn how to use them."

"Okay…"

Crowley motions to an entity that Mary can't see and a door on the side of the hallway opens up. A couple demons come bumbling out but when they see Mary, they freeze.

"An angel?!" one gasps.

"Not an angel, you twit," Crowley hisses. Then he grins. "Far worse. Get rid of it. Now."

"Yes, Sir Crowley!" the demons all agree in unison. At once, they lunge at Mary. She squeals and steps back. One has a knife that he tries to stab her with, but she manages to jump out of the way each time. Another starts punching and kicking, but she sidesteps and ducks all of them. She can use her size to her advantage and with a brain like that, they're hardly any match. But then one move goes wrong and she gets stabbed in the arm.

"AAAH!" she cries out.

"Use your nasty powers, Mary," Crowley cheers her on like a perverted cheerleader. "You can do it."

Mary takes a punch to her little gut and chokes. She inhales sharply and begins to glow with a brilliant grey. The demons hiss and cry, shielding their eyes but they continue to hit her. Then Mary gets angry. Her eyes open up wide and they glow, she sends out a sharp sine-wave and the demons suddenly—just—explode.

The energy leaves her body and she settles again, even though she's bleeding from a few places and in considerable pain. Crowley, on the other hand, is covering his eyes with his palm and grinning ear to ear. He slowly lowers his hand and claps a few times. "There you go," he says. "How hard was that?"

"I'm in pain," Mary cries.

"Wounds heal. Go back to your room."

"Okay…"

She trudges back down the hall, stepping through blood and hearing the voices being tortured. _Hell? _She thinks. _It truly is_._ And this is where dad was? Uncle Sammy, too…_

When she returns to her room, Mr. Dog is sitting by the door. He smells the blood on her and jumps up. "No!" she shouts, throwing him off. He's flung across the room and hits the wall with a cry. "I'm sorry!" she quickly apologizes and runs up to him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Dog! I'm just so heated right now and it hurts. Everything hurts. And I…"

Then she breaks down and starts to cry. Mr. Dog carefully licks the blood from her wounds and she pets him gently. "I want my mother," she sniffles. "And I want my father, even if they don't love me."

Mary turns Mr. Dog's head away from her arm and lays two fingers over the cut. It heals up instantly but she keeps crying. "I want my mother…"

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…_

A tiny ringing hums in her right here. Mr. Dog shakes his head. "What was that?" Mary asks aloud. She listens harder and she hears it again.

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…_

"Mother?"

That's definitely the same frequency as Cas. It's so faint but she can still tell. Using every ounce of strength in her body, she closes her eyes, holds her head and tries to send out her own signal.

_EMNA OAI DONASDOGAMA_

_EMNA OAI DONASDOGAMA_

_EMNA OAI DONASDOGAMA_

Back up top, Cas perceives the signal loud and clear. He, obviously, has much more experience picking out angel sounds and to whom they belong to. Dean and Sam are still sitting quietly while Cas is in his sort of meditative state, but as soon as he hears Mary's response he pops out of it and gets up. "She's in Hell," he says.

"What?!" Sam and Dean both answer with a jolt of disbelief.

"You heard from her?" Dean asks.

"Yes, that was absolutely my daughter."

"Oh what the fuck," Dean groans angrily. "How is she in Hell? What the fuck is happening to her? I swear, when I find the sick motherfucker who took her there I'm gonna-"

"Dean, calm down," Sam interrupts. "Getting heated isn't going to help. Cas, how do we go down there and find her? I mean, one doesn't simply walk into Hell."

"I can," says Cas. "You know that I've done it before. I can certainly do it again."

"I want to go," Dean insists. "I'm not gonna let any of you risk your hides going down there for something _I _caused. So, Cas? Get me an elevator."

"Dean…" Cas clears his throat and looks at his partner seriously. "I can't recommend that. You know how it is down there. It's not safe, even for you. It's hardly safe for me."

"I don't care!" Dean shouts. "I don't care if I have to go down there and take her place. I don't _care! _It's my fault she's down there and it's gonna be my doing to get her back!" Cas sighs.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asks the angel. "I mean, you're the one who knows how to get there, so it's basically up to you."

"I'm going to send another message to Mary, hopefully she will perceive it. Please give me a few moments."

Cas goes back to his weird communication, staring at the wall and sending out signals. Dean is heated, not at Cas but at the situation in general. He starts to pace. A solid connection is established between mother and daughter and they are able to communicate quite well through the "Radio."

"_Mary…"_

_"Mother?"_

_"Are you injured?"_

_"No I am fine. Why are you talking to me?"_

_"Because we are looking for you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you are not safe. We are going to find you and bring you home."_

Mary struggles with what she's hearing. Cas wouldn't go through that much trouble if he didn't love her. Crowley must be lying. Of course. He's a demon, after all.

_"I do not know how to get home,_" Mary calls back to Cas.

_"Your father and I are going to come and find you. All you have to do is continue to send a signal to me so that we can find exactly where you are. We will be there. We will be there as soon as we can_."


	10. Chapter 10

"_Stay where you are and we will be there soon…_"

"_Yes."_

Mary sits in her strange hellroom, petting her strange hellhound and talking to her mother through telepathy–they're an unusual family. She's conflicted whether or not she should listen to what Cas is saying, since she's still uneasy about them. Then her door opens up and Crowley comes inside, holding a small, black book in his hands. The hellhound picks up his head and glares at him.

"How's the brooding going?"

"Brooding?"

"Yes…" Crowley slowly steps inside the room and gestures to the book. "Here's something for you."

"What is it?"

He tosses the book onto her bed and she takes it in her hands. There's strange writing on the front that she doesn't recognize pressed into the old, nasty leather.

"It's a rather special book just for you. It has all sorts of fantastic spells you can work with that incredible power of yours."

Mary pages through it casually. Most of it is in Enochian on the inside with sketches that depict what the spell does. The majority of them are quite grizzly.

"Why are my powers so special?" Mary asks.

Crowley sits down on the edge of her bed and takes the book back in a quick swipe. He turns a few pages and smiles. "Do you know why your mummy and daddy have been keeping you a secret from Heaven?" Mary shakes her head.

"Because Heaven is a dangerous place?"

"Because, love," Crowley continues. "They know you're more powerful than any of them. Your neutrality gives you the chance to act on your own, make decisions without the influence of a 'high power.' Do you know what that means?"

"No."

"It means you could easily overthrow Heaven if you wanted to. That's why the Nephilim aren't allowed up there."

Mary frowns. "But I don't want to overthrow Heaven."

"You might not want to, but you _can_."

"Why?" Mary asks, getting a bit anxious. "Why do I have so much power?! How can I be stronger than my parents?!"

"It's the way of the Nephilim, darling. Asking me does you no good; I only read the books, I don't write them." He closes the little leather-bound one and tosses it back onto the mattress, then folds his arms and looks pleased with himself. "You can obliterate any entity on this planet and then some. Do you realize this?"

"But I don't want to."

"Again, you might not want to, but you _can_."

"If I don't want to then it doesn't matter."

"'Course it does," Crowley grunts. "It makes you the most feared being in the universe. You have God powers, Mary."

"I don't want God powers."

Crowley laughs. He shakes his head then leans over to Mary and touches her cheek lightly. She stares up at him with uneasy eyes.

"Listen to you," says Crowley, his voice dropping to an even softer, gravellier tone. "How many people would give up everything they've ever had to get one ounce of the juice inside you."

"I don't want any of it."

"What about a seat on the throne?"

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't offer this to anyone but you, Mary, and I'll only ask once so listen; how would you like to share the throne of Hell with me someday?"

"Like a queen?"

Crowley grins. "Exactly. Like a queen."

"I'll think about it."

Mary frowns and Crowley then slaps her across the face. She tightens her jaw and doesn't react much. "You can think about it when you're dead, you pathetic twat."

"Mr. Crowley, if I can kill anything, then I can kill _you_."

"Not right now, not with this lousy skill level. If you train hard enough, perhaps someday. But you don't have what it takes to hurt anything." He stands up and glares at her. "You probably couldn't even swat a fly, what makes you think you could hurt me?"

"I don't know…"

"I'd be impressed if you can even _trap _me." Mary hums sadly and looks down. "Oh, this was a bloody mistake."

"What?"

"Trying to get you on my team. I've got a much better solution."

"What is it?"

He goes to leave the room, walking slowly with his hands behind his back. For most of his steps he's silent, but when he reaches the door, he turns to Mary with a smirk. "I'll be back in a few to eat your head off."

"This is it? _This _is your gateway into Hell?"

Dean stands over Cas, who is knelt on the floor of the bunker before a large pentacle. He's placed several items in the center and is lighting candles at corner of the star. "Yes," the angel says humbly.

"Figured it'd be scarier or something."

"Dean, relax," his brother intervenes. He's at the table beside them, getting his gear ready for what might be a pretty lengthy trip. "You're still coming off of this curse and you're under a lot of stress. You should probably sit this one out and try not to worry."

"I'm not gonna 'sit out' rescuing my daughter, okay?"

"Sam's right," Cas adds, lighting the last candle. "I highly encourage you to wait here, Dean."

"Well too bad," Dean insists. He grabs a shotgun from the table and glares at Sam. "I broke this, I'm fixing it. Cas? Ready the hole."

Cas slowly turns his head to look up at Dean with his brow furrowed. "_Now_?"

"Yeah, now. I'm not waiting—oh, no, I mean the portal. Sorry."

"Of course," the angel agrees, nodding his head with a bit of uncertainty. He gets to his feet and holds his hand out over the circle. "Please stay here, Dean."

"Just accept that I'm going, okay?"

Cas sighs. "Very well."

"And I'd be more worried about Sam, anyway."

"Why?" Sam asks.

"'Cause you know, somewhere down there is The Cage."

"Yeah I know, Dean. I'm not an idiot. But I don't care. I'm going anyway."

"See? So I'm going, too. We're all going. Cas, open it up."

"Very well," Cas says again. He looks at Dean worriedly, then begins to chant something in Enochian that makes the circle glow. The flames of the candles grow bigger and bigger, tall and thin and several feet into the air. They curve into the center and create a sort of domed shape. Cas steps through and motions for the men to follow. When they enter, a strong heat engulfs them and they are pulled under, leaving no trace of fire anywhere.

"Looks pretty peaceful for Hell, huh?"

"This is merely an entrance, more of a backdoor. There isn't much activity here."

"Can you try communicating with Mary to see where she is?"

Cas nods and closes his eyes momentarily. The three of them are standing in a thin, dark hallway with what seems to be a very long passage in front of them. Behind them is a simple door, which Cas indicate will go right back to where they came. It's silent.

"_Where are you, my child?"_

Mary is waiting nervously in her room, knowing that Crowley will return at any time to do her in. She reads through the small book, stopping at the most interesting spells, which seem more like curses. There are demonic bombs, almost, and a thing called a "black cage" which can apparently keep any demon inside it. But the moment she hears Cas' voice in her head she feels better. She puts down the book and sends out a signal to tell him the location she's at.

"She's relatively far away," Cas tells the Winchester men. "But we will find her."

"I don't care how many demons I have to ice, I'm gonna get her out of here." Dean takes a deep breath and starts to walk down the hallway. The others follow.

They end up walking for a while but still no sign of anything until finally the corridor opens up into a large room. There are several demons walking around and, just when the men get ready to fight, they see Cas and run away.

"SHIT! IT'S THE MOTHER!" one of them screams at the top of her lungs. They appear to be blinded by a light that Sam and Dean can't see, radiating out of Cas.

"RUN! GET OUTTA HERE!" another yells.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Dean goes up to Cas' shoulder and whispers, "the heck are you doing?"

"Nothing," Cas replies. He looks astonished. "I've done nothing."

With the room emptied, they go through it like the usual business. Sam seems nervous now and his eyes dart around the place quickly. It's familiar, alright.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asks when he looks over his shoulder at him. Sam scratches his arm a little and tells him he's fine. Meanwhile Cas sends out another message asking where Mary is and she continues to tell him the location. He follows it carefully, winding through a few doorways and halls; they cross a narrow bridge over lava and over a couple rock sculptures, but everywhere they go the demons catch sight of Cas and go running.

"This is very strange," Cas remarks.

Then they get to a great room filled with many tables and several torture devices along the wall. A large chair lined with velvet sits at the front, surrounded by bones and rotting limbs. Dean knows this room, even though it's different from the last time he was there. He can take a wild guess at who runs it now and why there's velvet on the throne.

"Hello, boys."

They turn and see Crowley standing behind them, holding Mary under his arm. There's a blindfold over her face and she's handcuffed again.

"MARY!" Dean shouts. He goes to run at Crowley, but the demon king waves his hand and Sam and Dean go flying in opposite directions of the room. Each man hits the wall hard and then the two demons that have been aiding Crowley come up and pin them down. The male one with the dopey accent has Dean and the snappy female has Sam. "Well you're cute," she says. Sam ignores it and tries to get out of her grasp but it's useless.

Cas stands in the middle of the room. He glares at Crowley, fists tightening. "Give me my daughter," he says.

"Oh, let me think about that," Crowley hums, looking up. "Ummmm—no. She's a rotten little shit, anyway."

Mary starts to squirm. "Mother?!"

The angel turns his head to Sam and calls out, "Shield your eyes!" He then looks back at Crowley and demands his daughter once more, which of course is denied. So Cas focuses hard and lets a loud, piercing sine-wave come out of him, along with a bright glow and his wings unfold. Crowley covers his eyes and walks around Cas.

"Stop that, stop that," he says. "You're so bothersome."

Cas remains glowing and chases after Crowley. "GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!" he growls, jumping at the demon. Crowley holds Mary out to him and he bounces off her, onto the floor. His wings flutter. "What are you doing?!"

"Using your own seed against you," says Crowley. He steps up to his throne and throws Mary to the floor.

"STOP!" Dean yelps. He of course is able to see Cas while his true form peeks out. He starts to cry and the demon holding him, who is actually a little afraid looking with his eyes closed and back hunched, chuckles.

"Mary," Crowley begins. He sits at his throne and puts his legs on Mary's back. "Do you remember what I said about your parents?"

"Yes," Mary mumbles.

"I think now would be a great time to tell them how you really feel."

"What's he talking about?" Dean groans. "WHAT'S HE TALKING ABOUT?!"

Mary quivers. "Why don't you just eat me, Mr. Crowley."

"But I'm having so much fun. You're mummy is a mess, you should see him." The demon king reaches down and pulls the blindfold off of Mary's head. She looks up at stares at Cas with bloodshot eyes. "_Mother_…"

"CROWLEY!" Cas yells. He lunges at the demon, but Crowley easily pushes Cas away. "How did you get so strong?!"

"It's the energy your little energizer bunny is giving off," Crowley says with a chuckle. "She really is something, isn't she?"

But Mary, able to see, notices a little movement coming into the throne room. It's her hellhound puppy. He sees her and comes running but Crowley doesn't seem to notice.

"I have to give you credit, Castiel," Crowley says. "I didn't expect you to make it here. And with the boys, too. Nice to see the boys anyway."

Mary's hellhound gets right up into her face and she nuzzles him. "_Mr. Dog_," she whispers. "_Are you hungry?" _The pup whimpers. Mary gestures with her face towards Crowley's legs, which are still sitting across her back, and whispers the command, "_feed!_"

Suddenly Mr. Dog jumps up and grabs Crowley's ankles. "FOR THE LOVE OF—" Crowley stands and tries to shake the hound off. "WHAT—" Mr. Dog growls and growls, tearing at the flesh on Crowley's leg.

"_Mother!_" Mary telepathically sends to Cas. "_Come here and free my hands. I have a plan_."

Cas springs into action and, while Crowley is still being wrestled by the hellhound, tries to break the handcuffs. "_I cannot. They are angel warded_."

"_Then you must do this for me,_" Mary says. "_A black cage. It can hold Crowley. If you press your hand unto my head you will be able to channel some of my energy._"

_"A black cage? It isn't Heavenly, Mary._"

Mary looks up at Cas with her eyes water. "_Nor am I, mother_," she says. Then her lips open and she speaks, "I am an abomination and yet you have had me." Cas nods.

Crowley flings the hound off finally and readjusts himself. "Get away, mummy!" he hisses at Cas. When he tries to push him away, Cas is already touching Mary's head and has begun to work the spell. The demon touches Cas and is instantly shocked with an electrical sort of buzz. "Bloody Hell!"

Then Cas touches his other palm to the floor, chanting something in Enochian which conjures ribbons of dark matter. They shoot from the floor and build a box around Crowley.

"Are you kidding?!" the demon yells. He steps backwards but bangs into the bars which are being formed. His eyes fall onto Mary and he glares, looking furious. "My own spellwork? You're using my own spellwork against me?"

"I'm sorry," says Mary.

Cas sends the last bit of energy through the cage to complete it but it radiates a couple sonic booms that pulse throughout the room. Dean and Cas brace as the energy works through them. It hurts. It hurts _a lot_. But it's strong enough to send the demons flying backwards and even break the restraints on Mary's hands. Unfortunately it's also so strong that Cas passes out. His light fades and his wings go away.

"Mother!" Mary shouts. She clings to Cas and shakes him. "Mother! Mother!"

But Dean and Sam are free, despite being thoroughly rattled and feeling a bit like they've just been struck by lightning. Dean runs up to the front of the room and hugs Mary. "Baby girl," he says, holding her tight. Mary falls into the embrace and clings to Dean's chest. "_Dada_…"

Sam goes to Cas and lifts him up. "He's out cold but I'm going to guess he'll be alright."

"_He's out cold but I'm going to guess he'll be alright_," Crowley mocks. He sits at his throne, which was generously incased within the black cage, arms folded. "Stupid Moose."

"I'm sorry how mean I was to you," Dean mumbles against Mary's head. "I'm so sorry."

"I understand. You were under a curse, weren't you?"

"Yeah…how'd you get so smart, Mary? And powerful? Where'd you learn to make a thing like that?"

Mary looks up at Dean and smiles. "I have God powers," she says. "That's what Nephilim do. And that's why Heaven doesn't like us. But I don't want God powers."

"_Idiot_," Crowley hisses from the cage.

"Hey, be quiet in there," Sam says. He hoists Cas on his back and kicks the black cage. "Dean, help me out?"

"Right, right," Dean says. He stands up and helps Sam carry Cas by putting half the way on his shoulder, too. "C'mon, Mary, we gotta get out of here ASAP."

"One moment," Mary says. She runs back to the black cage and, standing there with her arms clasped behind her back, leans in against the bars. "Mr. Crowley, you should be nicer to people, then maybe you wouldn't get stuck in eternal cages."

"Shut up," Crowley growls.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted…"

"Mary, we gotta go! Stop talking to the demon king!"

"One moment!" Mary calls back to Dean. She looks at Crowley again and frowns sadly. "And I'm sorry about your leg." She points into the cage at Crowley's wound and it suddenly heals up. "Maybe if you were nicer to me I would have been your queen and maybe love you, too."

Crowley just rolls his eyes. He wiggles his leg a bit and looks down at it.

"Bye!" Mary suddenly shouts. She points into the cage again and a large bottle of brandy appears, then she runs off and joins her family. Crowley still sits on his throne and pouts, but he eyes the brandy and raises his eyebrows.

"Don't talk to demons," Dean says.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, just—just don't do it anymore."

"I know."

They walk back towards the entrance they came through rather casually. The demons are swarming but upon seeing Mary, they get even more freaked out than they did over Cas.

"THE GOD CHILD! THE GOD CHILD!" the scream.

"SPAARREE USSSS!" one of them hisses, falling to his knees. "PLEEAAAAAAASSSEEE!"

But the two men, the angel and the Nephilim walk through the halls and ignore the demons. Dean laughs a little.

"What?" Sam asks.

"It's just funny to see them groveling like that. Never thought they'd get that way."

"Well, Mary's a special girl. More special than any of us realized, I think."

As they get to the door, Mary puts her hand on it and it glows, then opens slowly and they walk through. It takes them right back into the bunker, in the middle of the pentacle. The candles are out now.

They immediately take Cas to the bedroom and lay him down. Mary sits next to him and puts her hand over his chest. "I think mother will be fine." Dean sits next to her and hugs her close.

"Good. What about you? What happened down there?"

"I'm fine," Mary says. She looks Dean straight in the eyes and smiles. "I've learned about me a lot."

"Oh, yeah? Like that?"

"It doesn't matter, father…"

"Uh, alright. But are you sure you're okay? I know a couple things about Hell. And denial. Uncle Sammy, too."

"Yes, I'm fine. I saw bad things but I'm fine."

Dean hugs her tighter. "If you're sure," he says.

"I am," Mary insists, hugging her father back. "Thank you for getting me."

"Always."


	11. Chapter 11

"What d'you think, Mary? Your mama gonna be okay?"

Dean sits on one side of the bed while Mary is on the other. She has her palm over Cas' forehead and Dean holds the angel's still fingers in his hand. Mary tilts her head. "He's low on energy. I think he'll be fine."

"Good, good," Dean says with a sigh of relief. "How'd you get so smart?"

"I don't know."

Dean smiles at Mary and squeezes Cas' hand. "I'm sorry about everything that happened," he says softly.

"You don't need to apologize. I understand."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Mary flashes her dad a big smile. "I know a lot more about myself now. And other things, too."

"That's good, I guess."

"Yes."

Dean leans down and puts a kiss onto Cas' forehead. "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"I'm not an expert about this," Mary says with a shrug. "I don't know."

"You know more than me," Dean tells her. He lets go of Cas' hand and instead touches his face softly. "And it sorta looks like you know more than your mom, too."

"I don't know…"

Dean settles down on the bed, laying lengthwise next to Cas. He puts his arm around him and pulls him close with a sigh. "Just want him to be back."

"Me, too."

Mary sits there and watches her parents for a moment. She feels bad since there's nothing she can do to improve the situation but she's also confident that Cas will come out alright. Still, it's hard to see the angel looking so lifeless. Then Sam comes into the room and motions for Mary to follow him out. Dean's been starting to fall asleep on Cas, so she says nothing to him and leaves with her uncle.

"Is something wrong?" Mary asks. Sam shakes his head and lightly closes the bedroom door.

"No, but I thought it would be nice to give them your dad some alone time in there."

"Oh, I see."

"I want to ask you about something, too."

"What?"

"Can I go in your room?"

"Yes."

Sam steps inside Mary's room and she follows. He goes up to her desk and takes the paper on top that talks about the spell for finding her. "Where did you learn this?"

Mary winces a bit. "Are you mad?"

"No, no," Sam says, making sure his voice is soft. "Not at all. I'm impressed, actually. Dean and I haven't even heard of this. I'm just wondering how you knew to do it."

"In a book," says Mary. She nonchalantly goes to one of her shelves and pulls down a little thin book. It's fairly old with a peeling cover. "This. It was in your library."

"You probably shouldn't take books out of our library and keep them in your room. What if we needed one and couldn't find it?"

Mary looks down. "Sorry."

"It's okay, just don't do it anymore. Or we can just ask you. Don't worry about it. What book is that?"

She hands it to Sam and he starts to flip through. It's just another general book with magic rite and whatnot, most of which Sam already knows or has at least heard of. "So," he says after closing the book and leaving it on Mary's dresser. He sits on her chair, which barely fits him. "How are you feeling right now? I can imagine what sorts of stuff you've been through."

"I'm fine," says Mary. "I don't know why you and father have to keep asking me about that."

"Because you were just in Hell. We've both been there and we know Crowley really well. It's pretty much the last thing any of us would want you to experience."

"_Demons_," Mary says softly. She has a pensive look on her face as she goes to her bed and sits down. "They're different than us but they're just doing their own agendas."

"Alright, I get what you mean. Can you explain that more?"

"Um…well…Mr. Crowley said that I'm neutral, which implies demons are naturally negative and angels are naturally positive. Or at least some kind of variation. That's what I assume, even though he said that angels are wicked, horrible things. But mother isn't wicked."

"Your mom is different, actually."

"Because of me? Because I'm an abomination?"

Mary says this so seriously and with no hang ups or pain attached. The fact that she already knows her existence isn't allowed and yet she's accepted it is difficult for Sam to see.

"You, uh, well, Mary…" Sam has trouble speaking. You can't just tell your niece that she's the half-bred reject of Heaven. But Mary interrupts.

"I know," she says with a slow nod; again, a strange sign of how advanced she is for her age. "Heaven doesn't want me because I'm too powerful. Hell wants me because Heaven doesn't. I understand. Angels aren't supposed to mate with humans and Nephilim aren't supposed to exist." She lets out a tired sigh and looks down.

"_But _just because you aren't 'supposed' to exist doesn't mean you can't do good deeds or be a decent person, and it definitely doesn't mean you're unwanted."

Mary lays down on her bed and hugs at one of her pillows. She stares across the room with a rumpled forehead. This is Sam's cue to get up and squat down in front of her. He puts his hand on her thin arm and gently consoles her.

"Your parents love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes…"

"And I love you, too. That was rough today but your dad's back to normal, I think. We'll have to reevaluate where you go and what you do, just because all of Hell knows about you now, but we'll get through it and everything will be alright."

Mary begins to nod off. Her heavy eyelids blink very slowly, still glazed and looking somewhere beyond Sam. Grey flickers through them from time to time.

"Do you know how many times your dad and I were told we couldn't do something, but we did anyway?"

"No…"

"A lot. A whole lot. Our lives have basically been defying what others tell us we can and can't do, so there's no way that a Nephilim wouldn't be accepted."

"Okay…"

Sam kisses the top of Mary's head as he stands up. "Sleep for a while, I'm sure you need it."

"Yeah…"

Now Cas stays out for a little while longer. Dean remains there, on his side with his arm draped around the angel's chest. In fact, the man has fallen asleep slightly then come back again. He knows Cas is breathing and that's good, but other than that he remains lifeless. His chest raises with a deep breath and slowly lets out while Dean stares. Even though he wants Cas back, he's decided not to push it because obviously the sleep is needed.

As Dean nods off into sleep again, the room darkening from his eyelids. His fingers tighten on Cas' waist and then fall limp as he zooms away in his mind.

"Mmh…hhhmm…"

Grumbles ache forth from the angel's chest now. They're so natural and raw since Cas hasn't focused on how to make all these noises. They come out without any judgment of how he should sound.

"Huhh…ah…"

Dean perks up immediately. He lifts his head and sits on his elbow. "Cas?" Cas' eyes open and he fixes his gaze upon his partner. "H-hello, Dean…"

"You feeling okay?" Dean asks. He takes his hand and gently touches Cas' face, which the angel nuzzles into like coming home.

"Yes…Mary…where is Mary?"

"She's home. She's fine." Dean is so relieved to see Cas coming around. A great big smile is on his face and his cheeks flush pink beneath his freckles. He leans in to give his angel a kiss on the lips and whispers, "happy to hear your voice."

"Mm…" Cas turns over on his side and lazy cuddles with Dean. "Good…"

Dean hugs him tight. "Love you so much."

"What happened in Hell?"

"We don't need to talk about it now. Let's just be happy that everyone's home and safe, right?"

"I understand."

Cas burrows his face into the crook of Dean's neck and smiles. They hug and cuddle with each other in silence for a few blissful moments, feeling their bodies together and the heat that they share. "I've been thinking a considerable amount…"

"When?"

"While I was asleep."

"You were thinking?"

"Indeed."

"About what?"

"Our time together."

"Oh, yeah? And what'd you come up with?"

Cas' voice gets quieter now. "I've realized that once you pass on, Mary will be alone with me."

"Oh…"

"I have eternity with my daughter but only a few decades left with you. When you're gone, I won't go into my season anymore."

"Yeah, that's true," Dean agrees. He rubs Cas' back with both hands, holding him as close as possible. "Then let's make the most of our time together."

"Yes…"

"Can I get you anything, babe?"

"Water, please."

"Alright, no problem."

Dean kisses Cas again then gets up gently, careful not to jostle the bed too much. He goes out of the room and heads towards the kitchen to get Cas a cup of water.

"Is he awake?" Sam asks. He seems to be wandering a bit with his phone in his hand.

"Yeah, thank-whoever."

"I'm glad," Sam says with a smile. "But get this…"

"Huh?" Dean goes to the sink and fills a glass at the tap. Sam gestures to his phone.

"I got a call from a hunter in Missouri."

"O-_kay_."

"It was an indirect connection through a few that we know. She says they were keeping a demon on a Devil's trap and it was pretty uncooperative, but then just a few hours ago, it suddenly flipped and surrendered. It was shouting something about Winchesters, which is what prompted her to find out how to contact us."

"So what happened to the demon?"

"Well, it's still in the Devil's trap but it's terrified and won't talk."

"Weird. What'd'you think that means?"

"Not sure, but I'm willing to bet it's related to what we did down in Hell."

Dean furrows his brow, thinking for a second. "You think…you think all the demon's out there are freaking out about us and Mary?"

"Maybe," Sam says with a shrug. "I want to talk to this demon, though."

"In Missouri? Sam, we just came back from Hell. My daughter's gotta be traumatized and my wife is out of it. I don't think I—"

"Your _wife?_"

Dean stares at Sam like a deer in the headlights. He wets his lips and his eyes dart around a bit until they fall to the glass in his hand. "My angel-partner-boyfriend-baby mama…"

Sam laughs. "Okay, sure," he says. "Maybe I'll go by myself."

"You aren't gonna go by yourself," Dean grunts.

"Then you're coming with me."

"I gotta stay. And they have it in a trap anyway, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know what they plan to do with it."

Dean groans. "Okay, okay, let's think on it for a couple and then figure it out."

"Sure."


	12. Chapter 12

Glass in his hand, Dean peeks in on Mary before returning to Cas. She's fast asleep laying on top of her covers, pillow hugged securely to her chest. Dean stands there with his head in the door frame for a handful of seconds, happy to see her home but aching inside over what he's put her through. Not much he can do about that now…he goes back to his bedroom with a sigh, bringing Cas the water.

"Thank you," the angel says as he drinks from the glass. "That's much better."

"Anything else feel off?"

"No, I think I'll be just fine."

Cas is sitting up in bed now with the glass between both hands and a smile on his face. Dean has sat down next to him and looks into his own lap. "What I did while I was cursed," he begins in a mutter. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing, Dean. I understand. Sam understands. Mary understands. You weren't acting that way because you wanted to."

"Doesn't change what happened."

"That's true, but we'll all be fine." Cas finishes his water and sets it aside before clasping both hands around one of Dean's. He leans into his field of view and smiles. "Dean…"

Forlorn, Dean forces a smile then rests his head onto Cas' shoulder. "I fucked up," he whispers.

"How?"

"Never should have let my guard down."

"When did you?" Cas begins to stroke Dean's head now.

"I don't know. I don't even know."

"We forgive you. It's time to move on."

Dean grunts. "I guess…"

Cas closes his eyes and presses a kiss against his partner's lips, holding his face securely between his palms. His thumbs rub small circles. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Cas. So glad I have you here."

"Mmm," Cas hums happily. They kiss again.

"I gotta tell you about what Sam found."

"What?"

"Some hunter gave him a call, says they have a demon in a Devil's trap that randomly got terrified and started yelling about Winchesters. What d'you think that's all about?"

Cas opens his eyes and stares at Dean carefully. He lets his hands fall away and he begins to think. "I'm assuming that the timing coincides with our recent venture into Hell?"

"Yeah, exactly."

Dean rubs Cas' biceps now and goes in to kiss his neck. Cas gasps a little and lets out a soft moan. "We should talk to that demon," he hums.

"We gotta, but the problem is, who goes?"

"You and Sam."

"I'm not gonna leave you here alone with Mary."

"We'll be fine."

Dean nuzzles his nose against Cas' soft skin there and follows it with a few popping kisses. "I just got her back. I want her to know I'm not gonna run around like crazy."

"But this is your job, Dean. Where did your sense of urgency go?"

"My job hasn't been as important since Mary came along." Dean backs away from Cas and looks at him again. He gives him a very sincere stare, smiling. "'Course I'll never stop hunting things, but Mary's more important now."

"Then Sam can go alone."

"Nope," Dean says, shaking his head. "I'm not gonna let him go."

Cas narrows his eyes. "Then you both will go."

Dean sighs. "Only if I know you're healthy enough to be left alone."

"Of course I am." Cas nods and shuffles out of bed. He stretches with a grunt then turns to Dean, who's still sitting, and gives him a smile. "There's no reason to be concerned. This demon needs to be interrogated and we need to find out why it mentioned our last name."

Dean says nothing about Cas' last statement and just smirks. "Alright," he agrees. "Me and Sammy will go."

"Okay, now be a good girl for mama while we're gone."

"Yes, father. I will."

Dean is down on bended knee and giving Mary a hug. "We'll be back as soon as we can. And if you need anything just give us a call." Mary nods and smiles.

"I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too." He gets up and tousle's his daughter's hair gently. "Be good, sweetheart."

Mary looks delighted then goes to give Sam a hug. "Bye, Uncle Sammy!"

"Bye, Mary. We'll be home soon."

They wave to Cas and Mary then head out of the bunker together. Dean's been hoping that they can do it all in 24 hours; the place is a nine hour drive, they're leaving at eight in the morning. It's early for them, but they've had a lot of schedule changes over the last couple years. Hopefully the demon won't entail much more than an interrogation, which will get the back on the road fairly soon.

"Something feel weird out there?" Dean asks just when he steps away from the bunker.

"Like what?"

"I dunno." He looks around his feet. "Just feels kinda _creepy_, right?"

"Doesn't everything feel creepy?"

"I guess so."

Dean looks a little unsure of his surroundings as he gets into the Impala. To be safe, he sends Cas a quick message telling him about his feeling and then drives off. Sam doesn't think too much of it, especially since his brother has recently been lifted of a curse.

The trip is rather uneventful aside from Dean apologizing profusely to Sam. At one point, the younger Winchester forces Dean to stop. He says he won't respond to any more apologies because it's not accomplishing anything.

When they arrive at their location, they chat with the hunter who called them and get the how and why of the demon's capture. When they're ready, Susan (the hunter) takes them down into the basement where they meet with the demon. It's in a middle-aged woman's body and looks less than pleased. The moment that the Winchesters walk downstairs, she rattles the shackles holding her to the chair she's on and begins wailing.

"N-NO! NO! NOT WINCHESTERS! NO NO NO!"

"Take it easy," says Sam, holding his hand out. They approach the demon and she does her very best to scramble out of the chair but to no avail.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!"

"We aren't here to kill you," Sam explains.

"Woah, hold on a minute," Dean interrupts. After a choked chuckle he says, "We aren't exactly here to make friends."

Sam tries to hush Dean. "_It's fine_," he says under his breath, then goes back towards the demon and steps closer.

"N-N-NO!" she screams. "ANYTHING! ANYTHING!"

"Hey, calm down," says Sam. "Calm down so we can talk."

The demon, panting and sweating profusely, slowly makes eye contact with Sam and tries to settle herself. "T-talk?!" she yelps.

"Yeah, talk."

Dean puts his hands on his hips and looks around the room as he wets his lips. The demon appears to calm down a decent amount.

"What makes us so scary to you?" Sam asks.

"_Her!_" the demon shrieks. "Wh-where is the girl?"

Now Dean pops into the conversation. "What girl?" he asks in a sharp tone.

"The girl! The Nephilim!"

"What Nephilim?"

"Your Nephilim!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

The demon starts to panic again. "Y-your child! With the angel! She-she-she –she's the one who put Crowley in a cage!"

Sam cuts into the conversation again, stepping closer to the demon. "What happened to Crowley?"

"He's in a cage! He's trapped!"

"Okay, so?" Dean asks.

"Do you realize what's happened to Hell?!"

"No," the Winchesters say in unison. They glance at each other.

"I-it's chaos!"

"It's always chaos," Dean grunts softly to himself.

"It hasn't even been very _long _and the whole place is collapsing! Without Crowley's ability to lead, we demons have no directions! Oh, shit! Please, _please _don't hurt me!"

"We won't," says Sam.

"Yeah as long as you keep talking," Dean adds. The demon nods quickly.

"The Nephilim can kill us all and _easily_. Crowley is trapped and _he's _even scared."

Sam thinks about this for a moment as the demon watches him with great nervousness. "So what you're saying is, basically that you all are retreating?"

"Yes!" the demon shouts. "Please! Please don't set to girl on us!" Dean looks at Sam and raises his eyebrows, looking impressed. "I want to go back there. I swear I won't come out again."

"What, you want us to let you go back to Hell?" Dean asks. "Seriously? You think we'd do that?"

Trembling, the demon shakes her head. "We don't want to walk the Earth. It isn't safe. Not with _her_."

"What's the bad about this Nephilim, anyway?"

The demon's eyes widen. "_Everything_," she says in a somber growl. "She's more powerful than Crowley. More powerful than any angel in Heaven. Why wouldn't we be afraid? I think the angels should be, too."

"Why is a Nephilim so powerful?" Sam asks.

"I don't know!"

"Alright," says Dean. He immediately turns around and leaves the basement.

"Hey!" Sam calls out, following him. The demon watches them leave but still looks pretty scared. "What the hell, Dean?"

"What? We're done here; the demon is scared shitless. _All _demons are scared shitless. Sounds like our job just got way easier, dude."

"I don't mean that, I mean her. You're just going to leave her down there?"

"Hey, it's not our demon." Dean tightens his jaw briefly then keeps walking through the house. They bump into Susan, who has been standing near the basement door. She looks weird.

"Well we found out some interesting information," Sam says. But Susan stares at the Winchesters like they just killed someone. "What's wrong?"

"What did that demon say?" Susan asks in a timid voice.

"She said Hell's on lockdown," Dean explains to her. "Demons aren't prowling for prey."

"But what about a Nephilim?"

"Uh…"

Sam and Dean exchange glances. They know it's not a good idea to let other people know that their kid is a holy atom bomb.

"Did she say _your _Nephilim?"

"We weren't sure what she was talking about," says Sam with a forced shrug.

"So then she lied?"

"Well, no, I don't think so."

"But then there is a Nephilim?"

The brothers look at each other again and Susan holds her breath. "Is there a Nephilim?"

"_We don't know_," Dean says quickly.

"But then she lied!" Susan shouts. "So how can you trust anything else she said!"

"There probably is a Nephilim."

"Oh, God!" Susan suddenly looks like she's about to die. "There can't be, there can't be!"

"Woah, calm down there," Dean says. "It's okay. I'm sure if there is a Nephilim, she's a perfectly nice kid who doesn't—"

"DEAN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT NEPHILIM CAN DO?!" Susan begins to get hysterical and the Winchesters begin to get tired of hysterical people. "THEY'RE WORSE THAN ANGELS! WORSE THAN DEMONS! THEY'RE THE MOST DANGEROUS FUCKING ENTITIES THAT CAN WALK ANY LEVEL OF THIS PLANET!"

"Stop!" Dean shouts. "Calm down!"

"Susan, please," Sam adds, trying to diffuse as best as he can. "There's no reason to get this upset."

"Are you kidding me?! Are you actually kidding me?! That Nephilim probably knows where I am and she's going to come here and ice me _and _that demon. Get out! Get out of here!" Susan pushes the Winchesters away. "Get! Get!"

Sam and Dean don't fight her and they leave looking dumbfounded. The front door slams and they stare at each other. "That's not good," Dean coos. "Really not good."


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you think it's really true?"

"Can't go strictly on what one demon says, but if it is, we'll know soon enough."

"Yeah, exactly."

Sam and Dean have decided to take a couple hour break at a motel before heading home. They need to wrap their heads around everything that's happened, and also keep tabs on Susan's house for a little bit to make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy.

"I don't get why she freaked like that," says Dean. He's sitting on his bed with his elbows to his knees. "Mary's nicer than most people, I think."

"Well, Susan doesn't know that. I'm sure whatever lore she's read on Nephilim paint them to be barbaric savages. I mean, you figure a creature that Heaven has banned and Hell is terrified of…that doesn't exactly seem like butterflies and unicorns, does it?"

Dean shrugs. "Guess not."

"Don't take it personally," Sam reassures him. He turns his computer off for the night and heads to bed. "What matters most is that she _isn't _a barbaric savage. And she definitely isn't."

"That's true."

"Four hours?" Sam sets an alarm on his phone.

"Five."

"Okay. Night, Dean."

"Night, Sam…"

Dean sits there like that for a little while. He knows Sam is right and he shouldn't take it personally, but for some reason it strikes a bad chord with him. He wonders if there were Nephilim in the past that fucked shit up real bad and made a terrible name for them. He wonders if Mary will get into any history books as a good one and maybe even change how Heaven feels about them. That makes him smile. He wants to get back home, though. He wants to talk to Cas about everything they've learned and he wants to see his wonderful daughter. As long as he can keep the curses away, parenting will probably do alright. It's pretty awesome being a dad, especially when his girl is truly one of a kind.

He lays back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. There are a couple tiny cracks and a bit of water damage up there. As he stares at the stains, the cracks seem to disappear. Then Cas walks into his field of vision and he jumps up.

"_Cas!" _He hisses in shock, trying to stay quiet enough to keep Sam asleep. "_What are you doing here? Where's Mary?!_"

"Shh," Cas hushes. He puts a finger over Dean's mouth and gently slides into his lap, facing and straddling him. Cas looks good. Real good. He has a sharp suit on and a very happy smile on his face. "Dean…" He moves his finger away and begins to kiss him. Dean is so confused but the kiss is awesome; it's full of passion and love as Cas smacks and slurps at his lips. He wraps his arms around Dean's shoulders and pulls him closer. "Dean…"

"What's going on?" Dean whispers between kisses. "Where's Mary?"

"She's fine," Cas groans. "Oh, Dean…"

Dean focuses on Cas better and sees that he's crying through his smiles. "What's wrong?"

"I missed you."

"Yeah, missed you, too. But it hasn't been that long."

"Oh, Dean, it has."

Cas' thighs tighten around Dean's waist and he grinds down against him. Dean inhales sharply then lets out a stiff moan. "Hey, c'mon, Sam's right there."

"I love you, Dean," Cas moans, basically ignoring what Dean has just said and begins to kiss him again. It's hard to Dean to resist. He holds Cas' waist and rubs him gently, closing his eyes into the kiss.

"Where'd you get this suit?" he asks.

"I've had it."

"How long?"

Cas moves his head back and looks Dean over. "I'm not your regular Cas," he admits. Dean's eyes widen.

"What? What d'you mean?"

Cas presses his lips together but continues to smile. "It's been nearly eighty years since you've died."

"_What_!? I'm _dead_?!"

"No, no, not now," Cas shushes, cupping Dean's face with a hand. "Don't you understand?"

Dean studies Cas for a moment. He looks at the suit and takes note of how the style is edgier than he's ever seen. Then his eyes fix on the hand that's touching him. He takes it by the wrist and holds it in his view. There's a ring on his finger. "What the fuck? Did you marry someone?"

"You," Cas says with a smirk.

"We're married?"

"We were, yes."

Dean's lower lip trembles a bit. "S-so, you came back to see me?"

"I've missed you so much."

"How did I die?"

"I can't tell you those sorts of things, Dean. You know how the rhythm of time is."

"Right, right…" Dean nuzzles into Cas' neck and kisses him. If this is future Cas who's been without Dean for that long, he could certainly use a little extra loving. "Surprised you kept this vessel even after I died."

"I'll likely dispose of it soon."

"Really?"

"There's no reason to keep it."

"But what about Mary?" Dean's eyes open when his own words come out of his mouth. He sits up straight again and looks at Cas seriously. "Is Mary okay?"

"She's fine," Cas reassures him. "Losing you was hard but she's fine. We're all fine."

"All? What d'you mean? Sam isn't around still is he?"

"Of course not." Cas chuckles. "I need to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm planning something at the moment."

"You-you or the you I know?"

"The me you know. The Cas in your present time."

Dean clears his throat. "Planning something?" Cas nods.

"Indeed."

"What?"

"I'm going into my season shortly."

"Oh." Dean grins. "Awesome."

"Well, I've done a certain alteration…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember how Gabriel put a womb inside me when we made Mary?"

"_Yeah_."

"I've done that again."

"What?!" Dean shouts. He quickly remembers that Sam is sleeping a couple feet away from him, then turns to look back but sees he's still snoozing heavily. Dean snaps his head back to Cas and furrows his brow. "_You're trying to get pregnant?! And you didn't tell me?!_"

"Exactly. But in my memory, you seemed to know exactly what was happening even before I explained to you."

Dean tries to calm down. He nods. "Alright," he says. "'Cause you're telling me right now."

"Yes."

"Why are you trying to get pregnant? Wait…wait…so we have two kids?" Cas shakes his head and Dean looks sad. "It doesn't work?" he asks in a sad voice. He rubs Cas' biceps more.

"No, it works. But we have more than two."

Dean's eyes open to wide that they might fall out. "M-more than two?!" he asks with a gasp. "How many do we have?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you all of that."

"Oh, Jesus. Oh, man. Do you get addicted to having babies or something?"

Cas shakes his head again. "No, Dean. You need to understand…"

"What?"

"After you die, our children and myself are the only Winchesters left."

"Sam doesn't…?"

"We have a line. Our children have children."

"Wait, are they human?"

"Yes, they have human children."

"But then they'll outlive them?"

"Unfortunately yes, but they are all aware of it."

"Wow…"

"But the Nephilim and I will all live forever," Cas continues. "It's good that we have so many. There are…ah, there are important events that follow and are still happening that make our children very, _very _crucial. If I become addicted to having babies, please allow me to."

"But aren't the pregnancies hard on you?"

"They improve as I have more."

"Holy shit…okay…I see…alright…"

"Dean?"

Cas looks at Dean with a twinkle in his head. Dean blinks slowly and stares at him. It's amazing how, even eighty years later, Cas is still completely infatuated with his man.

"Yeah…"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Cas. Love you so much."

Cas gives Dean a slow kiss and squeezes his thighs around him again. "Savor the time we have together. It's the most important time of my life."

"I know, baby. I will."

They embrace for a few moments, surrounded by silence. Perhaps the soft sound of Sam snoring. But then Cas leans back and reaches into one of his pockets. He takes a small object out and folds it into Dean's hand.

"What is this?" Dean asks. He opens his hand and sees a gold band. Cas pulls the ring off of his finger and adds it. "Our wedding rings?"

"I think I will be _very _happy if you 'pop the question' when you return."

Dean exhales slowly. "Jeez, I dunno. This is sort of a big deal."

"Dean, please. I've lived this. I know that we get married."

"Right, right. Alright. Sure. I'll ask you." Dean looks at the rings and sees that they say **DEAN AND CAS FOREVER** engraved in the center. He thinks it's kind of tacky and wonders where the rings actually came from, aside from the middle of the space time continuum.

Cas smiles and gives Dean a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will always love you," he whispers.

"Always love you, too, Cas. Always. Hey, you wanna get fucked one last time?"

Cas blushes. "Y-yes."

"Awesome. Future sex. Sit up for a sec."

Cas lifts himself so that Dean can pull the hardon he's been holding back out of his fly. Cas slides his pants off and plops down right on top of Dean's crotch.

"Can you mojo lube still?"

"Of course."

Cas reaches back and preps himself with his angel juice, grunting softly, then spreads his own cheeks and lowers himself onto the shaft. Dean holds onto Cas' hips and starts thrusting inside him. Cas closes his eyes and savors the sensation.

"You miss this feeling?" Dean whispers.

"Oh, oh yes, so much…"

"You fucked anybody else?"

"No, and I won't."

Their breathy whispers continue to exchange small information and dirty words as Dean grinds up into his partner, all the while they're careful as to not wake Sam. Their bodies work in unison to produce a beautiful, tender scene of lovemaking. They kiss. Cas holds Dean so tight, riding him harder now, and kisses him deeply. His breath hitches and it doesn't take long for him to cum; it's been years since he's had any sexual touching, not even with himself.

His cum bubbles out and stains the front of Dean's shirt. He gasps and collapses into Dean's arms, meanwhile the man is about to pump out his own nut. He slams up into Cas' ass and releases a thick loud with a suppressed grunt. "_Shit_," he growls. "That's good. Ung. Unf."

Cas, panting softly, presses his forehead against Dean's and gives him small kisses. "That was wonderful."

"Worth travelling time?"

"Oh, certainly."

"Can't you come back more?"

"I'm afraid not. Certain…changes in the world make it nearly impossible for me to travel. I'm been trying to get back here for some time now."

"Ah, okay. Well, I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have to be sorry. I have memories, pictures, videos of you…of us…of all of us. Make sure Sam keeps taking those videos of the family."

"Right." They both sigh and look at each other. "You going back?"

"Yes."

"Hey, since we're talking about time travel and shit, then can you answer one question?"

"I'm not sure."

"Does Gabe come back and get with Sam again?"

"I can't answer that."

Dean frowns. "Okay. I feel like _somebody_ would really like to know that."

"Time will tell, Dean. Time will tell."

"Right…oh…uh…so if I'm dead, can't you just come visit me in Heaven?"

Cas looks at Dean and smiles. It's a naughty, elfish smile. He puts a kiss onto his lips again, licks across them gently then gives him another hug. "Time will tell." Dean goes to hug him back but he's gone in an instant. _Damn_…

The whole event was so odd and surreal. Did he really leap through time just to say goodbye again? To have one final taste of the man he loved? It would probably be wise if Dean kept this to himself. Aside from, well…

_Rings_…

Dean looks in his palm and sees the two bands, one smaller and thinner than the other. **DEAN AND CAS FOREVER**, he reads again. It's hard to believe they're married _and _have more children. How many more? Dean is almost frightened at the thought. Even after all of that, Cas wants another baby? _Well, if the fate of the world rests on it or whatever_, he thinks. And then he wonders if fucking future Cas counts as cheating.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean sleeps for about an hour but he can't get much more out of the night, so he gives up and stands by the window for a while. He keeps Cas' ring in his pocket but fingers his gently. How can he marry an angel? It shouldn't seem like a big deal given they've managed to reproduce together but he manages to have butterflies and doubts in his stomach.

After what feels like ten hours, the alarm on Sam's phone goes off and he wakes up groggily. He sees Dean at the window and asks him what's wrong.

"Huh? Nothin'. Just couldn't sleep very well."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I know, but I'm still apologizing."

"Right…"

Dean goes to the coffee maker in the room and prepares a pot while Sam gets up and dressed. "So I think we should swing by and see Susan again."

"And what, get killed by her over reactive paranoia?"

"Maybe she's calmed down? It's worth a shot. If we play our cards right we might be able to get more info out of her and see why she's so scared of the Nephilim."

"Yeah, okay."

After a couple cups of coffee, they head over to the hunter's house to check out what's been going on. She's not home, though, so they wait around an hour and then she shows up.

"Why are you guys still here?" she asks, stepping out of her van. She walks to the house and the guys follow her.

"Just need to follow up on the demon in your basement," Dean tells her. "Can't be too careful, ya know."

"I don't think she's going anywhere."

"And what about you?"

Susan stops in her tracks and turns slowly to face Dean. "What about me?"

"Do you still think that the Nephilim is gonna come get you?"

"I don't think it's going to _come get me_. I'd just rather be prepared and stay off it's shitlist."

Here, Sam chimes in. "You certainly seemed to think differently yesterday."

Susan presses her lips together and folds her arms. "Okay," she begins stiffly. "Maybe I overreacted. _Sorry_. But you know what they say about Nephilim."

"What?" Sam and Dean ask in unison. Susan leans closer to them and says, "They have God powers. When they're vengeful, they come and kill anything and everything. As far as I know, there's nothing that can stop them."

Dean gets a little heated. "Why are you so sure that the Nephilim is vengeful?" he asks in a harsh, gruff tone.

"Because of what she did in Hell. You heard the demon, right?"

"Well, yeah, but that's _Hell_. Wouldn't we _want _someone to go tear that joint a new one?"

"But the angels are scared of her, too."

"Do you have proof of that?"

Susan narrows her eyes at Dean. "Just what the demon said. And if we're believing everything she says, then yes."

Dean narrows his eyes in response. "_Alright_," he says slowly with an unsure nod. "You watch yourself, okay?"

"You watch _your_self. If any sort of all-powerful creature would want to smite someone, it's going to be you guys."

"Why?" Sam asks, trying to keep the peace in the conversation. The less Dean speaks, the better.

"Whatever the Nephilim is mad about I'm sure is related to something you did. Every time anything is angry it's because of you guys."

Dean glares at Sam and says, "I think it's time to go." Sam gives his brother an "I know" smile.

"Alright, then," says Sam. "If she has new things to say or if you um, see the Nephilim, let us know."

"I will," Susan says rather coldly. She heads back into the house. "I will."

"Father!"

Mary comes running up to the guys right as they step inside the main room of the bunker. Dean greets her with a smile and gives her a big hug, lifting her up into the air. "There's my girl!"

"We missed you!" Mary says, giggling. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Yeah," says Dean. He sets Mary back down and she goes running off to Sam, where the same sort of reunion is made.

"How have you been, Mary?" Sam asks.

"Good. Mother and I have been spending a lot of time together. He's feeling well."

"Awesome," says Dean. "Where is he?"

"In the kitchen."

While Sam and Mary catch up on what they've been doing and what they plan to do, Dean sneaks off to the kitchen and finds Cas standing over a pot on the stove.

"Hey, Mama," Dean says in a low growl. "What's cookin'?"

"A can of soup," says Cas. He turns and looks at Dean with a warm, lovestruck smile. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Dean tells him as he saunters up to the stove. He wraps his arms around Cas' waist then turns him and pulls their chests together for a long, warm kiss. They close their eyes into it and smack their lips hotly. Cas moans from his throat and pulls away slightly. "I missed you, Dean."

"Missed you too, baby." Dean keeps kissing Cas, first on the lips and then his cheek and jaw, down to his neck. Cas swallows a tight lump in his throat and lightly paws at Dean's chest.

"I-I have to watch this soup," he moans.

"Right, right," Dean says, clearing his throat. He lets go of Cas except for one hand on the angel's back, which gently rubs him and allows him to tend to the stove.

"Sometimes we cook together," Cas says.

"That's awesome."

"She enjoys it. I have trouble finding things to stimulate her."

"Yeah, I know. Her brain is pretty crazy. And speaking of pretty crazy, listen to what happened with that demon in Susan's basement."

Dean goes on to explain the last day to his partner. While he works through what the demon said, how Susan flipped out and then corrected herself the next day, Cas makes enough sandwiches for everyone and puts them on the table. He pours a bowl of soup for Mary and then calls her and Sam in.

"Where did humans hear about Nephilim?" Cas asks Dean near the climax of his story.

"I dunno," says Dean. He takes a seat at the table and grabs up a sandwich. Sam and Mary come in and begin to eat with them.

"Thanks, Cas," says Sam. "This is really nice of you."

"Of course," Cas says with a coy smile. He joins them at the table and eats a little something, too, while Mary has her soup.

"Am I really that dangerous?" the little girl asks.

"Well," Sam explains. "It depends. You have the power to be very dangerous, but the question is will you use it? I don't think you want to be angry and hurt people, do you?"

Mary shakes her head. "No, I want to help."

"That's my girl," Dean mutters with a grin. He finishes his sandwich and sucks the mayonnaise off of his fingers. "Those people are just being dicks. Demons should be terrified of you, but humans? They need to chill out. You're half-human yourself."

"Is that good?"

"It's very good," says Cas. "You have your own vessel."

"O-okay," Mary nods, looking like she doesn't quite understand everything Cas is implying. She takes another spoonful of soup and swallows it pensively.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asks, leaning over to the angel pretty close. "Think I could talk to you in private for a little bit?"

"Of course," says Cas. He looks to Sam and asks if he can watch Mary, which Sam is more than happy to do. So Dean and Cas go back to their room and once the door is closed, Dean reaches into his pocket and holds the rings in his fist. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well uh, just _us _and our relationship."

"Oh? What about it?" Cas stands in the room with his arms hanging at his side and eyes fixed on Dean curiously. Dean shifts on his heels.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," he says rather slowly. His cheeks are bright red beneath the freckles.

"And?"

Dean hems and haws. He winces and strains.

"Dean?"

Then he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and says, _"Do you wanna get married?!_"

Cas' eyes widen. He gasps. "Married? What for?"

"T-to honor our commitment and maybe, I dunno, make it nicer for our ki—Mary. What d'ya say?"

The angel smiles and his eyes sparkle. He steps up to Dean and hugs him. "Yes, of course I will. Though I'm not sure what it entails."

Dean is relieved. He hugs Cas back and puts a kiss on the top of his soft, dark hair. "I thought maybe we can just have rings and say we're married. We don't need a priest of anything."

"Whatever you wish. Where will we get rings?"

"I have 'em."

The man steps back slightly and opens his hand in front of Cas. "Here," he says, showing Cas the rings. "Put it on this finger."

Cas extends his ring finger to Dean and the man slides it over it. Cas appears to be mesmerized by Dean's actions. "You like it?" Dean asks. The angel looks up at Dean and says, "yes."

"You need to say 'I do,' 'cause it's marriage and all that."

"Ah," Cas utters. His voice falls into a whimsical, soft little whisper and he coos, "I do."

Dean leans to put their foreheads together and just stares at Cas for a moment. He's a slightly overrun with emotion and not sure what to do. Cas gives him a kiss. "Are we married now?"

"Not quite," says Dean. With a gentle grin, he takes his ring and hands it to Cas. He sees the inscription and blushes. "When did you get this engraved?" asks the angel.

"I've had them for a while," Dean mumbles. "Been waiting to ask you."

"Oh…I like this very much," Cas whispers, smiling at Dean. "Now what?"

"Put that one on me."

"Yes," Cas agrees. Dean presents his finger and Cas carefully places it around it. "Do you…do you like it?"

Dean grins real big and nods. "I do," he says. It's anything but traditional, and that's just perfect for Dean. They clasp their hands together and share a long kiss. Once it's broken, he nuzzles their noses together and says, "I know that your life is gonna be rough once I'm gone, but I want you to know that wherever I am, I love you."

Cas closes his eyes. He lets go of his partner's hands and wraps them around his body instead. "I appreciate that, Dean."

"Wouldn't want any less for my wife."

"Your wife?"

"You," Dean says with a smirk. "You're my wife now and I'm your husband."

"Ah, yes, of course. Marriage. That makes sense."

"Are you happy with it?"

Cas nods. "Very. I'm a mother and a wife, now. I never thought that would happen. I never even thought that it _could _happen, though it's here now and I'm delighted. I'm happy to spend my life with you, and to go through these new experiences with you by my side. You're important to me, Dean, no matter what."

"Yeah," Dean agrees. "You're important to me, too, Cas. You're so damn important. Best thing that ever happened to me."


	15. Chapter 15

"Nope. It's not long enough. So I guess it's good that I made the strings long enough, that way I can keep working."

"That was pretty smart."

"I know. But why are your wrists _so _big?"

"Because I'm a big guy?"

Dean and Cas leave the bedroom to find Sam and Mary in the study, working on a craft kit together. Sam has his arm on the table and Mary is wrapping something thing and pink around it. Beaming with pride, Dean struts in with Cas' hand in his and asks what they're doing.

"Making 'friendship bracelets'," Sam says with a cheeky grin. Mary remains focused and the apparently newlyweds sit down across from them.

"Pink, eh?" Dean teases.

"She picked the color."

Mary smiles as she begins to weave the little thing again. "Pink looks good on Uncle Sammy. I think so." Sam shakes his head with a chuckle and keeps working on the considerably shorter bracelet that he's making for the girl.

"Yeah, well," Dean begins. He looks to Cas. "We sorta got our own kind of friendship bracelets now, too."

"Oh?" Sam asks, perking his head up. Mary stops working, too. "What do you mean?"

Dean laughs and Cas just acts a little shy. They show the rings. "We sorta got married," says Dean.

"_Mary-_ed?!" Mary asks with the most shocked and confused face she's ever made. "What's that?!"

Sam nods. "Just now?"

"Yeah. Not officially but good enough for us, I'd say. Right, wife?"

Cas smiles. Dean leans over and gives him a kiss.

"What's _Mary _-ed?!" Mary asks again, a little miffed that she was ignored. Dean and Cas keep locking lips for a second, then Cas backs out and looks at his daughter to explain, "Holy Matrimony."

"Oh!" Mary says. "That's good?"

"Yes," Cas agrees, looking at his partner with stars in his eyes. "It's good. Very, _very _good."

"Proud of you guys," says Sam. He picks up on his bracelet again, nearly at the end so he can tie it off. Obviously making one for Mary isn't much trouble, although this is Sam's first time at thread-weaving. "Here, let me put it on for you."

"Okay."

Dean and Cas keep making goo-goo eyes at each other but Sam gets that bracelet onto Mary's wrist. It's silver and green. "How is it?"

"I like it. Thank you!"

Sam smiles at pats her on the head. "You're welcome. How about mine?"

"Almost, almost." She quickly works more pink thread together, biting her lower lip a little as her fingers move. "It's almost done."

"You don't have to rush, you know."

"But I want to! I want you to have yours soon. Okay, here! Let me put it on for you." Mary smiles as Sam gives her his wrist. She wraps the pink around it and makes the knot how it should be. "How is it?"

"Pretty cool," says Sam. "You should make some for your mom and dad, too."

"I should," Mary acknowledges with a nod. "Father? What color would you like?"

"Hmm," Dean hums, twisting his lips to the side. He glances at Cas again and says, "How 'bout blue?"

"Alright. And mother? What color would you like?"

"Oh, I can't pick a favorite. They're all unique. Perhaps I could have all of them?"

"Okay. I can work with seven because it's seven strings. I'll make a rainbow for you."

Sam laughs. "Hey, Dean, you should make one."

"Maybe I will!" Dean grunts. "If _you _can do it, it can't be _that _hard. Lemme see the instructions." Sam tosses the paper with directions on it at Dean and he begins to read it. Cas looks over his shoulder and reads, too. "Yeah, I can totally do this."

"We can all make bracelets," Mary says happily as she starts weaving the blue strings together. "Then we'll have a bunch of them, right, Daddy—"

She freezes after the word comes out, but Dean looks at her and smiles warmly. "What's that, Mary?" he asks in a surprisingly gentle voice. But Mary suddenly starts to get red in the face and tear up. "Baby, what's wrong?" Dean asks. He and Cas get up and head over to her as she begins to sniffle, but she also stands and runs to Dean. She clings to him and cries loudly.

"What's troubling you?!" Cas asks in a bit of a panic. He kneels and puts both of his hands on his daughter's back.

"_Ozazm a _daddy!_" _Mary sobs.

"Use your English, Mary," Dean coos. He holds onto her and she continues to sob.

"Your daddy is right here," Cas calmly reminds her. "You're with him right now."

"I want to be with daddy!" Mary yells.

Looking terribly worried, Cas presses his lips against the top of Mary's head and suggests to Dean, "Do you want to take her to her room?"

Dean leans down to Mary's level and asks if she wants to go sit with him. She nods. "You want to spend some time alone with me?" She nods again. "You don't want to be with mama right now?" She shakes her head. "Alright, sweetheart. Come here."

Mary climbs up into Dean's arms and he secures her as best as he can against his chest. She's a tiny thing but incredibly heavy. "O-okay," Dean grunts. "I'm gonna go hang out with Mary for a bit. Let's—oooff—let's get back to this stuff tomorrow."

"Sure," says Sam. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I'll meet you in the bedroom later," Cas says to Dean with a small smile. He returns it then takes Mary to her room. He lays her down on the bed and sits beside her.

"What's going on, baby girl?"

Mary sits up and looks down. "I-I want to be with my daddy…"

"I'm right here. Why are you so upset?" She sniffs and doesn't answer. Tears run down her cheeks, one after the other, and Dean uses his sleeve to wipe them up. "Why'd you start calling me daddy just now?"

"I want to..."

"You don't like calling me father?" Mary shakes her head. "Mary, nobody says you _have _to."

"Mother does…"

"Nah, nah. He's just doing what he thinks is best. He wants you to be smart or whatever, but if you don't feel comfortable saying mother and father, then don't. He won't mind. He'll understand." Mary whimpers lightly but keeps her eyes focused on the floor. Her lower lip trembles. Dean puts his arm around her and whispers close, "Do you feel like you're growing up too fast or something?" Mary nods very sadly. "Baby girl, I know you're super smart and super developed, but you're still a little kid. It's okay to be that. I like it. We like it. You're special no matter what, okay?"

Mary closes her eyes and cuddles up against her father. "Daddy?" she whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Hell was scary."

Dean hugs her tighter and lets out a pained breath of air. "I know," he says, looking damaged. "I know. I'm so sorry."

"I missed you and mama," Mary says, feeling some relief in her words. Dean kisses the top of her head. "We missed you, too. And we're real happy that you're home. Everyone's home. Everything's fine." Mary closes her eyes and cuddles into Dean more. "You wanna go to the store with me tomorrow? Just the two of us. Uncle Sammy and mama can stay home."

"Yes."

"Alright, then it's a date." Dean smiles a little. "Hey, you know what I think would help?"

"Huh?"

"A nice slice of pie." Mary shakes her head. "No? But there's nothing a piece a' pie can't help."

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you too tired?"

"Yes."

"No problem. Let's do a rain check on the pie. You just wanna go to bed?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Can you brush your teeth first?"

"Yes."

They get up and go to the bathroom where Mary washes up and gets into her pajamas, yawning a lot and acting very sleeping quite fast. It still amazes Dean how she _technically doesn't need to eat or sleep _yet she's adapted and now she appears to need it. Cas, too.

"Let's go say goodnight to Uncle Sammy and mama, okay?" Dean asks and Mary nods, holding his hand like a security blanket. "And you can call him mama no problem. If he thinks it's wrong, then I'll kick his ass. Or uh, some form of kicking, okay?"

"Okay."

Sam is still in the study but he's on his computer now. Mary runs up to him and gives him a hug. "Goodnight, Uncle Sammy."

"Night, Mary. Have a good sleep."

"See ya in the morning, Sam."

"Night, Dean."

They leave and go to the bedroom. Mary almost opens the door but Dean stops. "Remember what we talked about?"

"Oh, yeah. Always knock because you might be having grown-up time." Mary laughs and knocks on the door. "Mama?"

"_Mama_?" Cas asks from inside.

"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Cas, can we come in?"

"_N-no, Dean…I _need _you…_"

"Oh!" Dean gasps. "Right. Okay." He looks at Mary and shrugs. "I think mama's a little busy. We'll see him in the morning."

"Very well," Mary says with a nod. She gives Dean a big hug. "Goodnight, daddy."

"Sleep tight, baby girl."

She runs off to her room and gets in bed. Dean stands in the hallway and watches until she's all tucked in, all by herself, then he goes into his bedroom. Cas is already under the covers.

"You alright, babe?"

"Y-yes, how is Mary? What was the issue?"

Dean gets out of his pants and hangs them over his chair. "I think she's having a mid-childhood crisis."

"What do you mean?" Cas asks, grunting a bit. The covers shift.

"She said she doesn't like calling us mother and father, wants to say mama and daddy."

"But that isn't proper…"

"Hey, c'mon. She's a little girl. You got eternity or whatever to teach her to be 'proper,' right?"

"That's true…"

Dean pulls off his shirt and goes over to the bed. "You doing okay?" Cas looks flushed. Dean puts his hand onto the angel's forehead and feels that it's quite hot. "Woah. Are you sick?"

Cas shakes his head. "My season, Dean. It's here."

"Ahhh," Dean hums, nodding knowingly. Then a big grin comes over his face and he pulls down the covers. Cas is fingering himself. "Heey, don't start the show without me."

"Wait, Dean—"

Dean shifts out of his underwear and hobbles on his knees over between Cas' legs. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about something before we fornicate."

"Mmh," Dean nods. He puts Cas' legs around his waist and leans down. The angel's body is hot and sticky already and a serious boner is throbbing there. Dean rubs his growing semi against it, holding both of Cas' shoulders. He touches their noses together and whispers, "What is it?"

"Do you remember when Gabriel altered my body for reproduction?" Cas is a little uncomfortable saying this, but Dean knows. He kisses him quickly and Cas looks confused.

"You want another baby, huh?"

Cas blushes. "I do…is that an issue?"

"No, not at all," Dean says with a smirk. "You have as many babies as you want, okay? As long as you think you can handle it."

"Yes," says Cas. "I've been thinking a considerable amount about the eternal fate of myself and Mary. I think it might prove to be beneficial if we have several children."

"I totally agree."

"Right, so, Dean…I've already made myself a womb…"

Dean's eyes widen. "You mean, we're gonna make a baby right now?" Cas nods slowly.

"Is that acceptable?"

"Y-yeah, 'course, sure. It's just, well, when we had Mary, we didn't know. But this time we do. I guess that's pretty special."

"Yes, yes it is."

Cas wraps his arms around Dean's shoulders and starts kiss him. They close their eyes and Dean rubs his crotch down and around Cas' rear more. Light grunts come from their throats but little else noise is made, even as Dean runs one hand down to feel how wet and loose Cas' hole already is. He takes his own cock into his fist and lines it up, then eases it in effortlessly. Cas' hunger pulls his cock within. He gasps and tosses his head back, but still no words are spoken. What are they going to say? "I love you"? "That feels good"? There's no reason to speak, it would only spoil the moment with sentiments they already know.

Dean puts his face into the crook of Cas' neck and breathes heavily as he makes his way inside. He thrusts gently, though each time he rocks his hips, he allows his cock to slide all the way to the lip of his dickhead, teasing Cas so much before he slams the length back inside. He makes these long, melting thrusts one after the other. It feels so good for Cas; for both of them, but particularly Cas. His hole is stretched and rubbed just right and his best reaction is to grind against it as well and dig his fingers into Dean's back. His cock leaks a long trail of precum onto his stomach.

Dean pushes himself all the way inside Cas and then gyrates his hips, causing the angel to buckle and gasp several times, squeezing his thighs around Dean's waist tighter and curling his toes. Natural groans and grunts ache out of the two of them, so raw and untamed. Then Dean gets his face out of Cas' neck and instead kisses him. He feels his orgasm impending. He wants this moment to last.

"_Cas_…" Dean whispers right up against his wife's lips. Their eyes open slowly and they stare at each other, bodies working their thrusts in time with each other. Dean's cheeks blaze hotter than Cas' body has been. His breath his short but he can't stop staring into Cas' blue eyes. The angel blinks slowly as Dean reaches his tongue inside his mouth. Then he fucks him considerably faster, touches their foreheads together and whispers as he inhales, "_cumming_."

Their mutual orgasm isn't anywhere near the loudest they've had; breath is heavy and some whiny sounds of straining, but mostly they nuzzle their noses together and smile. Cas' hands let off of Dean and his arms fall limp at his side. They kiss lazily a few more times and Dean asks, "Good?"

"Y-yes," Cas replies in a short breath. "Very."

"Pregnant?"

"I can't tell."

Dean nods a few times, still trying to catch his breath, then relaxes against Cas' chest. "Wow," he groans. "Heat better?"

"It hadn't been so bad yet, but yes. I feel good."

"Mmm. Glad. Okay." He smiles weakly and manages to fall asleep on Cas just like that.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean doesn't realize he fell asleep on top of Cas until he wakes up. They're tangled together in a big, sweaty heap that snores comfortably. Dean has a dream where he's fucking Cas and then he wakes up still doing so. He startles a bit, but upon realizing he's throbbing hard within the sleeping angel's asshole, he does his best to sit up and shake Cas gently.

"_Wake up_," he grunts. Sleep is still heavy on him and he rattles Cas pretty hard.

"Huh? Wha?" Cas startles awake. His eyes flutter a few times then they focus on Dean and he smiles. "Good morning…_Oh!_"

As soon as Cas is conscious, Dean starts pounding into him. He's still sluggish and lets his more primal side show, grunting loudly as he reclaims the ass. He grabs onto Cas' arms, pinning him hard into the mattress and he humps him like a bitch.

"_D-Dean_," Cas groans, arching his back.

"Fuck my dick," is Dean's reply, pushing between his clenched jaws. He sits up slightly as he grows more aware, then slips his hands beneath Cas' knees and pins them back to get a better angle. "That's it," he growls. Cas' eyes widen and he yelps in pleasure. "That's your spot. That dirty, happy spot." A nasty smirk spreads on Dean's face as he stares back at Cas, watching him like prey he's tearing into. "Getting my naughty angel wife pregnant."

"Y-yes," Cas gasps. He fidgets beneath Dean and blushes more, lips parted, sweet calls oozing between them and Dean speeds up.

"You gonna take my cum?"

"Mmm…yes…"

"You gonna be a good wife and take my cum?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Goo-ood…"

Dean sits up better and works his core to really slam Cas hard and fast. His thrusts are short but powerful, pulling himself into a tight, hot climax. Then he tilts his head back and lets a loud, raw and wild shout of relief soar out of his mouth as his hot seed is spilled within Cas. "Fuuuuuuck," he groans, thrusts slowing. "Take iiiittt…" Cas jerks himself off as Dean reaches his peak, having his own shortly thereafter.

"Nggh…ah…Dean…oh…"

The man slips his dick out of his wife's hole and a massive cascade of cum follows. "Damn!" Dean shouts. "Holy fuck."

"I don't believe that was entirely—haaah—holy, Dean…mmmh…"

"You know what I mean."

Dean lightly smacks Cas' inner thigh before he hops out of bed and stretches. "I got a big day with Mary today. Don't wanna keep her waiting or anything."

"Don't you think you were a bit loud just now?" Cas asks, sitting up. He cracks his neck but keeps his eyes fixed on his partner, who looks embarrassed.

"Y-yeah, maybe." Dean tries to forget about that and gets dressed, all the while Cas stays in bed. "You feeling okay?"

"Yes. I just…hm…if I'm pregnant, I wonder how long it will take until I go into that frenzy again?"

Dean shrugs. "I'll just have to keep an eye on you. As soon as you start feeling super horny, let me know."

"That makes sense."

"And I'll make sure to get lots of food for you."

"Thank you, Dean."

"Yeah, definitely." He comes to the bed and kisses Cas for a moment before heading towards the door. "Maybe eat something?"

"Perhaps." Cas gives Dean a sweet smile from the bed as he leaves.

"Give me a call if there's a problem Sammy can't fix. Love you."

"I love you, Dean."

The door is closed and Dean goes to Mary's room. It looks like she's up and busy in another room, so he stops off in the bathroom to get washed up then searches the rest of the bunker. Mary and Sam and back in the study working on bracelets again.

"Working on bracelets _again?"_ Dean asks. Mary looks up and grins at her father.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Mary. Did you sleep alright?"

"Very well, thank you."

Dean sits down across from them and looks at Mary's arm. She has three bracelets on them. "Did you make those or did your uncle?"

"Sammy made one and I made the others."

"They're pretty awesome."

Mary holds out a blue one to Dean. "This one is yours."

"Oh, right. Okay. Can you put it on for me?" Dean asks with a cheeky grin, holding his arm out to her.

"Yes."

"She really likes these," Sam says.

"Looks like you do, too," Dean adds with a chuckle. Sam shrugs.

"It's different and takes my mind off of things."

Mary ties the bracelet off and looks at Dean with pride. "Do you like it?"

"This is great," Dean says, studying his wrist. He turns it this way and that to get a good look at it. "You did an awesome job. Did'ja make that one for mama yet?"

"That's next."

"I think he'll really like it."

"Me, too."

"Soooo, you wanna go to the store now?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Right now?"

"We can wait if you want, but I'm ready when you are."

Mary puts down the multicolored strings of thread and nods to her dad. "We can go now. That will be fun."

"Cool," says Dean. He gets up and Mary takes his hand. "Yo Sammy, you're on Cas duty, okay?"

"Cas duty? Is something wrong?"

Dean hesitates for a moment. "Ah, naw. Nothing _wrong_, but if he needs anything, help him out."

Sam looks a little confused. He starts to pack up the thread into a container but leers at Dean. "Su-ure," he says. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Great. Awesome. Give me a call if you gotta, okay? We'll probably be gone for a little bit."

"Alright," Sam says as he stands up. "Get more coffee."

"Yep. See ya."

Dean and Mary leave the bunker together in high spirits. Mary seems to be feeling considerably better today, bouncing on her heels and all smiles. She sits up front in the Impala and looks completely dwarfed in the giant seat.

"Ready?" Dean asks.

"Yes!"

He starts the car up and they drive on. It's a pretty pleasant ride; Dean spends most of the time trying to teach Mary the difference between Jimi Hendrix and Jimmy Page but most of it goes over Mary's head. She seems to have surprisingly little interest in music, or perhaps she hasn't found any that captivates her. Either way, she's happy to be with Dean and try to learn what he finds important. Then they get to the grocery store and she hops out of the car.

"We need a lotta stuff so we're gonna have a cart to push."

"Okay."

Mary is happy to follow Dean around. They go through every aisle and Dean does his best to explain what he's getting and why. "Uncle Sammy likes this crap," he says, picking out the usual produce that Sam requests. "It's good for you, too. But it's not exactly my cup a' tea."

"But that isn't tea?"

"Hahaha, it's just an expression."

"Oh."

They keep going through the store, making sure to get coffee, juice, bread, the usual things. Cas uses a lot of toilet paper for some reason so they need a lot of that. And then they have to stop off in another personal product aisle.

"Okay, Mary, serious talk time."

"What's wrong?"

Dean parks the cart off to the side and leans down to Mary's level. "This is sort of a big thing to drop on you, but uh, see, me and your mama are trying to, well…"

Mary cocks her head. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no," Dean tells her. "We're just uh, we're trying to, uh, well,…do you know what _this _is?" He takes a pregnancy test from the shelf behind him and shows it to her.

"Pregnancy test?"

Dean nods nervously.

"Mama is trying to get pregnant again?"

"Yeaaaah."

"So then I'm going to have a brother or a sister?"

"That's the idea…think it'll be okay?"

Mary acts like it's no big deal. "That sounds fun."

"…really?"

"We'll have a bigger family. And I like the family we already have, so that sounds good!"

"_Awesome_," Dean says, breathing a great sigh of relief. He tosses the pregnancy test ("Maybe two…okay, three. So we don't need to keep buying them.") into the cart and they are nearly at the checkout. "Last thing, and this is the most important."

He takes Mary over to the bakery and they stand in front of the pies. He's pretty happy to do his shopping at places other than gas station marts because they make much better pies. "What kind do you like best?"

"It doesn't matter," says Mary.

"Then how 'bout apple?"

"Very well."

Dean picks up a big pie and puts it into the cart. "Well, maybe we should have two. Just to be safe, y'know?" He takes a second one and adds it with a grin. "Ready?"

"Yes."

They go to the checkout and get everything paid for (somehow. Don't ask. I know, it's driving me crazy, too.) then haul their asses home. The first thing Dean does is give Mary a slice of the pie and a tall glass of milk.

"Here ya go," he says. Mary takes a seat and picks up her fork. "I'm gonna go check on mama and then I'll have a piece, too."

"Okay."

Mary starts eating happily and Dean runs off to the bedroom. He opens the door a bit and sees that Cas is fast asleep. It's probably best if he doesn't bother him, so he closes the door very carefully and goes back to Mary, helps himself to the pie and joins her. Sam's noticed that they're home and he's there, too, standing in the kitchen and starting to put away the groceries that Dean neglected.

"Did you have a good time with your dad?" Sam asks Mary.

"Yes. We had fun. Also, mama is trying to get pregnant."

Sam stops. He sets a can of soup that was in his hand down on the counter again and slowly turns to Dean with wide eyes. Dean chews his pie slowly and winces.

"You're having another baby? Are you kidding?"

"What? Why not?"

"Don't you remember what happened during the first pregnancy?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it, we'll be fine."

Sam comes over to the table briskly and sits down. Real talk time. "Are you _sure _you can handle another kid? No offense, but you've had a lot of issues."

"Hey, hey, c'mon. I know I'm not perfect but that was a little harsh."

"I'm just being honest, Dean. Even if you did everything perfectly, you still _think _you've been a crap father."

Dean sighs. "Yeah, I know, but I know _better _now. Plus Mary won't be as lonely after I'm gone."

Mary looks at Dean and frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll understand someday and you'll thank me."

"Very well."

Dean leans over and gives Mary a kiss on the cheek. "We're gonna be real happy with another kid, all of us." Then he looks at Sam again. "And you'll have another niece or a nephew to make bracelets and bake cookies with."

"Ha, ha," Sam says dryly, but he gives a genuine smile, too. "That does sound nice, though, just as long as Cas can handle it. I guess he's in heat?"

"Yeah."

"I thought something was up earlier."

"I didn't really want to tell you until we knew for sure, but now that the secret's out…"

"No worries," says Sam. He gets up and goes back to putting the groceries away. "It's good that I know I'll be watching Mary more for the next month, assuming he gets pregnant."

"Yeah, true. Thanks, Sammy."

"Of course."

Dean looks at Mary as he finishes up his pie. She stares back at him and smiles. "Yes?" she asks in a shy voice. Dean shakes his head.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how awesome our family is."


	17. Chapter 17

They had pork chops for dinner and Mary finds herself going through the trash afterwards to pull out the bones. She carefully lays them inside a paper towel then sneaks out and, keeping a watchful eye for any parents or uncles, slips through the foyer and out the front door. She only has to open it a little bit and she drops all of the bones out onto the cement leaving the bunker. That's all. She's done and goes back inside to toss out the paper towel, but Sam sees her.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Um. I was getting some air."

"Your parents don't like it when you leave without them. You know that."

"I know, I'm sorry." Mary winces a bit. "It's stuffy in here."

Sam takes a few deep breaths. "Hm, yeah, I guess it is. It's unfortunate that we don't have windows. Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"No!" Mary yelps. Sam looks at her funny. "No, no. I'll be okay. It's getting late anyway and they don't like me going out in the dark."

"Right, true. Do you want to do something else together? I think your parents are a little busy right now."

"I think I'm going to go read."

"Sure."

Mary goes off to her room and Sam gets back to what he was originally going to do. He takes out his phone and calls up Susan, the hunter with the demon in her basement.

"Hey, Susan, it's Sam Winchester."

"What?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah."

"How's the demon?"

"Still here, still freaked."

Sam paces casually as he talks. "Have you heard anything more about the Nephilim?"

"No."

"Okay—"

"_But _this is interesting; about a week ago, I was minding my own business when that demon starts bawling, so I went down there to check and she's going on about the 'end times' coming."

"Really?" Sam asks, eyes widening. He stops walking. "What do you think that means?"

"If we're starting up this apocalypse crap again, I swear I'm going to kill myself."

"I don't think we're going that direction."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

Susan clears her throat over the line. "Noticed what?"

"How has your hunting been recently?"

"Shit, bare bones. I'm looking and following up on everything I see that might be suspicious, but it all checks out as normal."

"Doesn't that seem strange to you? Especially when it coincides with this demon?"

Susan's voice grows suspicious. "What are you trying to say?" She asks in a sharp accusative tone.

"I don't really know," Sam admits. "I just think it's peculiar that a demon freaks out, says a Nephilim has messed up Hell then suddenly the paranormal world goes blank."

Susan takes a couple moments of silence to chew over what Sam's presenting. She hums in apparently agreement. "You're right," she says. "That _is _kind of funny."

"Try asking that demon about it."

"I might. But I have to go now. I'll let you know if anything seems weird. Well, weirder than it already is."

"Sounds good, thanks."

Sam hangs up the phone and holds it against his chin. Everything he said is absolutely true; since Mary locked Crowley in the black cage and left Hell in that more-than-ever chaotic state, they haven't hunted anything. He's been scanning nationwide news, just like Susan seems to be doing, but always coming up blank. Nothing strange, nothing different. There have been a couple murders but the cases look relatively solvable. He wonders if all of this is the quiet before a great storm, or maybe Mary has ushered in a new era of peace if that's even possible. But then why would Heaven outlaw a creature that has the ability to balance the levels of the worlds? _Because they might not be raised right_, he thinks to himself with a nod. _Mary was taught to be kind and caring; that gives her the unlimited power to bring peace. If she was brought up in a brutal environment where she learned to maim and kill, she could easily overthrow Heaven and Hell, destroying everything in between. I guess Heaven just can't take that risk so they've taught their children not to do it at all._

It's been about a week since Dean and Cas first attempted conception so that's time for the pregnancy test to be used. Cas demands privacy in the toilet while Dean waits back in the bedroom. After a minute or so, Cas returns with the test in his hand. Dean perks up from the bed and comes over to him. "So?" he asks.

"Two lines," says Cas with a very straight face. "I believe that means I'm pregnant."

Dean's face slowly lights up with disbelief and he is beyond elated. The best thing he can do is hug Cas, hug him so tight and bring him close, arms around him securely and face against his. "_I'm so happy_," Dean mutters. "_So happy_."

Cas is giggly. He wiggles over to the trashcan and drops the test into it then returns Dean's hug, rocking them slightly. "I'm looking forward to having another child."

"Me, too," Dean hums. "Our family is gonna rock. How many do you think you want?"

"Three sounds nice, don't you think?"

Dean nods. "Whatever you want, baby."

"Then with you, Sam and myself we will be six. That's a good even number."

"Yeah," Dean agrees. He moves his head back enough so he can start kissing Cas on the lips. His face is warm. "I'm so happy, Cas—muah—you're gonna have another big tummy full of baby—muah—and I can fuck all the juice out of you—muah—and then Mary'll have a little brother or sister—muah—muah—muah!"

Cas blushes and laughs. "This is certainly different behavior from the first pregnancy."

"Oh, man, well back then I didn't even know it was possible. I was scared. I thought we'd be bad parents, y'know?" Cas shrugs. "It felt gross and weird, dangerous…but now I know how fuckin' awesome it is and I'm just…ah…I'm happy to share this with you."

"I understand, Dean," Cas whispers. He kisses Dean back tenderly and they slowly walk back to the bed.

"We should fuck to celebrate," Dean suggests with a growl. Cas nods and topples Dean when he lays down. Cas straddles him but before they get anywhere, Dean interrupts. "Here, turn over, lay back."

"Like this?" Cas asks as he faces away from Dean and lays his back down against his chest. It's a little awkward for him.

"Yeah, just that way. Now take our clothes off."

"Certainly."

Cas touches his fingertips to Dean's side and in a flash they're both naked, boners brimming. Dean bends his knees so his feet lay flat on the bed and he holds Cas by the waist. "Put your feet on my knees," the man says.

"This is complicated," Cas mutters as he leans back and balances himself. Dean rubs his boner between Cas' cheeks and against his balls, thrusting up in slow, melting gyrations.

"It's gonna feel great," Dean says in a low growl. He secures his grip on Cas' waist better and taps his dickhead against the backdoor. "Lube us up?"

"You're making me do all of the work today?" Cas says, rather sassily. He reaches down and cups his own balls in his hand before tapping his taint and using his mojo to get his hole ready. Well, it's pretty tender and needy anyway since he's still in heat. Dean feels the hole warm up and he slides himself right inside and Cas immediately lets out a yelp. "Dean!"

"Shhhh," Dean coos, for once. It's still early enough for Mary to be up and he doesn't need to deal with that right now. "Be good and take this dick."

Cas props himself up with one hand on the bed but he stays with his back to Dean's chest pretty well. He has to sit up nearly but Dean still holds him close. The monster cock starts out making long, slow thrusts deep inside Cas' cavern but soon picks up in speed. Cas throws his head back and he does his best to silence himself. Dean , too, struggles to keep quiet; this is an amazing angle to get Cas at. It feels so good for both of them. _So. Damn. Good_.

Cas applies more pressure to Dean's knees through his feet and helps grind down into the thrusts. They're starting to stick together with their sweat and it's beautiful. As Dean throbs and throbs hard inside him, he runs his fingers over Cas' stomach and leans up to whisper close to him, "Can't wait for this to have our next baby bumping out."

"Mmm-mmm—ye-es," Cas groans as his voice hiccups with gasps. His eyes are closed and his face is flushed with crimson. He looks back over his shoulder to peer down at Dean, who holds himself up with his abs in order to plant his lips against Cas' back. "I'm happy to—haa—aah—make another child."

"You're gonna look so beautiful," Dean purrs. He fucks him harder and gasp squeals. "So beautiful , my sexy angel wife. Yeah…_ooh_…are you gonna cum?"

"N-nearly," Cas groans. He bobs up and down on Dean harder, bouncing his package this way and that. His breath is so short and hot as it wheezes from his nostrils.

"G-gonna cum!" Dean shouts. "AAAH!" His nails dig into Cas' belly and he sends one final, strong thrust right up inside as he cums intensely. It lasts for almost ten seconds, pulsating and streaming his seed out. Dean's cries are desperate, almost in shock over the length his orgasm lasts. Then it falls as he collapses back into the pillows, mouth open. "Da-amn…" his panting leads into sniffs.

"Dean?" Cas relaxes, having climaxed somewhere in the thick of Dean's, and looks at him with concern. A couple tears squeeze out of Dean's eyes and he moans, "damn it!" Cas slides off of the limping cock and turns around.

"What's the matter?"

Dean doesn't make eye contact with Cas but keeps his hands on his other thighs. "It's just emotional I guess," he huffs.

"Of course it is."

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Dean's eyes are red. "I don't wanna look soft or anything." Cas smiles and leans down so they can properly cuddle. He runs the back of his hand over Dean's cheek, primarily rubbing his wedding band against the hot flesh and coos, "This journey is very emotional. You don't have to apologize."

"I guess so."

"Look at me, Dean."

Dean puts his eyes on Cas and he immediately smiles. How can he feel anything but happiness when those pretty blues are looking back at him? Still, a couple tears run down his cheeks. "Then this is happiness?"

"Yeah, definitely. You should know that by now."

Cas closes his eyes and puts a gentle kiss on Dean's lips. He kisses the tears, too. Dean lays there and thinks how fucking lucky he is to have someone like Cas in his life.


	18. Chapter 18

Morning rolls around and they still seem to be in their afterglow. They have shifted into their natural spooning positions, with Dean assuming the big spoon as usual. He begins to wake up along with a firm erection that rubs against Cas' cheeks. He smooths his hand down the angel's side, feeling how warm his beautiful body is beneath his fingers, slides over his taught hip muscles and delicately strokes his semi. Cas starts to awaken and Dean sneaks his lips up against his ear to whisper, "morning, cupcake."

"Good morning, Dean…" Cas mumbles with a breathy stretch. He moans just barely and rocks his ass back to Dean's thick member.

"Wanna quickie?" Dean offers in a naughty little whisper.

"Yes…"

Dean kisses Cas' earlobe and licks his tongue over the edge lightly, causing Cas to gasp and moan louder. Dean then reaches over to the nightstand real quick and gets a bit of a lubricant on his fingers. He returns to Cas' side and rubs the moist tips around the angel's hole. One begins to slide in and Dean remarks, "Wow, you're already pretty loose, baby."

"I'm so horny," Cas moans, sounding rather unlike himself.

"Yeah, I can tell. Don't worry, daddy's gonna take care of this."

He works his finger deeper inside Cas' hole, rubbing and prodding until he hits the good spots. Cas clings to the mattress while his breath increases rapidly, then the second finger slides in.

"_Aah_," Cas moans. "_Deaaan_."

"You like that?"

"Ooh, ooh yes…"

"You want my cock?"

"Please…"

Dean closes his eyes and rubs his face along Cas' neck more, tickling him with his beard. "Tell me what you want."

"I want your cock," Cas groans wantonly. "I want your large cock."

"Mmmm that's good, that's a good wife."

With a delighted smirk, Dean slips his fingers out and replaces them with his dick. He doesn't hesitate to really push it inside there. His outer leg wraps around Cas' waist to get a better angle as he starts to grind, slow but hard, into the angel.

"Oooh, ooh Deaaaaan!" Cas moans wickedly. His head rolls back and his eyes and closed, mouth open in pleasure. Dean's hands rub and stroke Cas' torso all over and hold him close, keeping the couple so warm and cozy as the fucking intensifies. "F-fuck me, Dean!"

"Unnnggg—I love it when you talk dirty—haaa…"

It doesn't take long for Dean to grow with passion and strength. He ends up pushing Cas onto his stomach, legs together, and hopping up on him to fuck him hard. He straddles his ass and keeps his chest to the angel's back, sticking together with slick sweat and strong love hormones. Dean pounds and pounds into Cas' raw little hole while their moans, groans and grunts grow a little too loud. Their primal howls are unbridled by the haze of sleep that remains.

"G-gonna cum," Dean huffs as he starts humping considerably faster.

"A-a-ah, D-Dean!" Cas yelps in desperation. "I-I'm ejaculating s-so much!"

"I don't care, soak the sheets, baby!" Dean yells. He sits up and arcs his back while he sends his load deep into Cas. "FUCK!" he shouts. "OH, FUCK! GOD! AAH!" The orgasm lasts for several seconds, draining his cock dry and causing his whole body to flicker and pulse with overwhelming sensations. "SHIT! Oh, God…"

Dean catches his breath and settles, hands on Cas' back and pushing his firm skin somewhat. He looks down and watches bead after bead of sweat fall off his face and splatter onto Cas' already moist flesh. Cas is wriggling and wriggle. "You okay, babe?" Dean asks.

"I-I've made a mess," Cas whines between gasps. "An incredible mess."

"Don't worry about it. You remember what happened in the first month of your _last _pregnancy."

"Yes, of course."

Carefully, Dean pulls his cock out and moves Cas over with to see what sort of mess he's made. There's a big puddle of soaking the sheets. "You can clean it up, right?"

"Yes."

"Then no big deal."

"It felt improper to let it ooze at such at rate, and right into the bedspread."

"Don't worry about it." Dean smiles and gives Cas a quick kiss. "It's worth it, anyway. So we got some people to announce to big news to, huh?"

"Yes," Cas acknowledges with a smile and a nod. "Would you like to do that now?"

"I wouldn't mind going for another round, but they'll be getting up soon so it's prob'ly best if we do, too."

"Very well."

They get out of bed and get dressed, or into robes at least, then make their way out into the hallway to check on Mary. It looks like she's already up, so they go to the kitchen and hope to find them. Sam is in there, looking beyond exhausted as he makes coffee.

"Hey, Sammy, you alright?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam says, voice sounding as sleep deprived as he looks. He rubs the bags beneath his eyes and attempts to smile at his brother and brother –in-law. "You two look happy. What happened?"

"Well," Dean begins, grinning like an idiot. "We have big news."

"Baby?" Sam asks and Dean looks sort of mad.

"Seriously? I wanted to say it! How did you know?"

"Because you've been trying. What else could make you guys this happy?"

Cas tugs on Dean's hand and shakes his head. It's that "please stop arguing, Sam has a point" face that Dean's pretty accustomed to seeing.

"Okay, okay," Dean agrees. "But yeah, Cas is pregnant." He turns to his partner and puts a hand over the still-flat stomach. He looks at Cas dreamily. "We'll be having another baby."

"I'm happy for you guys," says Sam. "It's nice for Mary to have a sibling."

"Where is she?" Cas asks.

"In the study."

"Alright," Dean adds. "We gotta tell her, too. I'm pretty sure she'll take it well but I'm still sorta concerned."

"Why?" Cas asks. They leave the kitchen and walks towards the study.

"I dunno. Just paranoid, I guess."

"She seemed excited the last time I spoke to her about it."

"Yeah, that's true, she did."

They come into the study and see little Mary sitting at the smaller table they got for her, hiding behind a large book. They walk closer and see that it's an encyclopedia on Hell's beasts.

"What are you reading?" Dean asks.

"I'm studying things," Mary tells him, setting the book down with a _thump_. "Things I saw in Hell so I can understand it all better."

"Wise," says Cas. "But can you put your attention on us for a moment?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Mary looks up at her parents and tilts her head, but Cas and Dean smile. Dean squats down to get on her sitting level and Cas puts his hand on her back.

"Do you remember how we talked about having another baby?" Dean asks. Mary nods. "Well, well we found out that your mama is pregnant."

Mary stares for a minute. She seems to be thinking quite hard. "_Ol ip om,_" she mutters. Cas runs his fingers through Mary's hair. "I'm with child. Your brother or sister is growing within me right now."

"Right now?"

"Yes, but they're very, very small."

Mary looks up at Cas. "Where?"

"Right here," he says, putting a hand over his stomach.

"In there?"

"Hey, haven't you studied reproduction or anything like that?" Dean asks and Mary shakes her head. He seems embarrassed.

"My brother or sister is in here right now?" Mary asks. She places her tiny hand on Cas' stomach. The angel nods and Mary stands up and hugs him. She rests her face on the stomach and smiles, eyes closed. "I have a brother or sister!"

"Yes," Cas says in a very pleasant voice. Dean stands up and put his arm around Cas, leaning their heads together. "I guess you're pretty happy, huh?"

"Yes!" Mary cheers. She kisses Cas' stomach, which is almost awkward for the angel but he understands, then lets go of him. "I want someone to play with all the time."

"Well, we're gonna have that," Dean says, beaming. He tousles Mary's hair. "But growing the baby is hard on mama. He'll need a lot of rest. You'll have to give him alone time when he needs it, okay? Uncle Sammy will be good and play with you when it's necessary."

"Okay," Mary agrees. "Does Uncle Sammy know?"

"Yeah, we told him first."

"Is he happy?"

Dean looks at Cas for a second. "I think so."

Cas needs to fuck and he needs to fuck _a lot_. The first month is rough; not as bad as the first month with Mary, but his drive is high and he requires an incredible amount of care from Dean. Even though Mary has been told many times that her parents need grown-up time, she's feeling stressed and left out. Sam's been spending time with her, taking her out and going places but she's still missing the care from her mother she's become used to. There's something else she's been doing, too.

Dean comes into the kitchen to make Cas a cup of tea when he notices the fridge is left open just a smidgen. He looks around to see if anyone is there, but upon seeing no one he turns on the kettle and leaves. He hasn't seen Mary or Sam for a while, but then again he's been holed up in the bedroom with a horny, achy Cas for a couple hours. He goes to the foyer and sees that the front door is slightly ajar. At first he thinks there is a problem, but he hears Mary's soft voice and pauses to listen.

"I really want to be with my new brother or sister," she hums. "And I want mama to play with me again. I don't understand why he has to be so distant now."

Dean can't imagine who his daughter is talking to, particularly since he doesn't hear Sam replying and in general he would know better than to leave the door open. Very carefully, Dean creeps up and opens it more so he can come out. Mary is sitting right in front of the door by herself. The moment her father steps out, she jumps and looks up at him.

"Who are you talking to, buttercup?" Dean asks. Mary looks caught in the act.

"No one!" she yelps.

"Yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why are you out here?"

"Because it's nice to be outside. I like it. Do you want to sit here with me?"

Dean smiles and squats down next to her. It's evening and the stars are beginning to shine, giving way to a very pleasant, cool breeze. He puts an arm around her and pulls his daughter close. "Yeah, it's nice, huh?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Mary…"

"What?"

"I know you don't like how your mama hasn't been around very much." Mary looks down when Dean says this, but his rubs her arm in an effort to cheer her up. "It's tough, I know. I'm working hard to keep him feeling alright and it's so not easy, but we just gotta get through this. It doesn't mean he loves you any less. After the baby comes, he'll be back to normal. And we'll be a bigger family. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yes…"

"So, basically, it's only a few months we gotta stick through and then everything will be okay. Your mama still loves you so much and he'll do anything in the world for you. I know that."

"Alright."

"Promise me you won't be sad about it?"

"I understand." Mary looks up at Dean and smiles. He kisses her on the forehead. "That's my girl," he says.

They sit there for a little while longer, but Dean starts to get a very strange feeling. He's uneasy. "Is it weird out here? Do you feel that?" Mary shakes her head and says no. "I don't like this. Let's head inside."

"Alright."

Dean looks around for a moment, sees the coast is clear as far as he can tell, then lets Mary go in ahead of him. He locks the door well once they're inside.


	19. Chapter 19

Nine months later, the Winchesters are getting by pretty well. Mary is dealing with Cas being "sick" basically while Sam and Dean continue to research and come up blank. Nothing, seriously. Every time they follow up on a report that seems plausibly supernatural, it winds up being nothing. Other hunters report the same thing. Sam has a hard time believing it's permanent, but Dean has convinced himself that Mary has brought a new world order or something. Either way, the most important thing for them right now is keeping Mary happy and safe, and then having the next baby.

"You're gonna be okay doing it by yourself?" Dean asks.

"Yes," says Cas. He's on the bed with his maternity gown hiked up over his bulging stomach. It's time, he thinks, but without Gabriel to help out Dean is rather concerned. "I'm afraid that the light from our baby being born will be dangerous for you. That's a risk I refuse to take."

"Well," Dean says with a sigh. He tries to smile and runs his palm over the top of Cas' head. "Guess I can't argue with that."

"If it makes you feel better, then you should ask Mary to wait out front and be available in case I need her assistance. I know she can handle such a task if it's necessary."

"Maybe."

Cas touches his stomach and takes a deep breath. "We're ready." Reluctantly, Dean nods and gives Cas a gentle kiss. He touches his hands one at a time then gets up from the bed. "I'll be right by the door, okay? We'll all be by the door." Dean reminds and Cas confirms it with a nod. One more kiss and he leaves Cas to take care of what he needs to do. Mary and Sam are waiting, sitting in the hallway.

"Is he ready?" Sam asks.

"Y-yeah," Dean tells him. He seems tense as he squats down between Sam and Mary. The girl takes a hold of Dean's arm and squeezes it. "Is Mama going to be okay?" she asks softly.

"He'll be fine," Dean tries to reassure her. "I bet. He can do it."

Sam looks at Mary across his brother and gives her a confident smile. "Of course he can, he's Cas. Cas can handle anything. Your mom is real strong."

Mary takes that information and feels better. She cuddles up against Dean and closes her eyes. He runs his fingers through her hair and repeats Sam's words to her in a whisper, "Yeah, your mom is real strong." Delivery begins shortly thereafter.

It lasts for about fifteen minutes. All things considered that isn't very long, however the sounds of Cas as he rips into himself and extracts the child; grunting, whining, straining and even occasionally howling is both horrifying and painful to the family waiting outside. Dean feels so helpless and Mary is worried. Sam is mostly upset because Dean and Mary are, since he understands Cas' ability more than they do. But then the sounds cease. Dean wonders if it's actually over or not, but after they sit and listen carefully for a moment it's clear that the baby is out. Dean gets up and tells his family to wait until he clears it, then goes to the door and carefully steps in. His heart is racing.

"I'm done, Dean…"

Dean comes inside and sees Cas relatively relaxed on the bed, though the sheets are stained with copious amounts of blood. He flinches at first but as soon as his eyes fall on how peaceful and serene Cas looks, holding the little bundle that's cradling itself in silvery wings, he smiles. He walks right up to the bed, sits down on the blood and slides an arm around Cas' shoulders. They kiss then he looks down at the baby.

"Boy?" Dean asks. His voice is soft through heavy breathing.

"I told you that already."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just making sure."

Cas smirks and gives Dean another kiss. The baby wiggles in his mother's arms. Dean takes his free hand and gently strokes over tiny, frail wings, running his thumb through a couple feathers. "He's beautiful," Dean whispers.

"He is," Cas agrees softly. "Do you still want to use the original name idea?"

A very pleased smile stretches across Dean's face and he lightly touches the baby's cheek. He reacts slightly by turning towards the finger. "Yeah," says Dean. "_Bobby_."

"I thought you said Robert?"

"Well, same thing. But I'd rather call him Bobby."

"Mmm," Cas agrees. He rests his head against Dean's shoulder. "Bobby Winchester. I do like that."

"Yeah, right?" Dean chuckles. Bobby's lips bubble and he flutters his eyelids. "Hey! Look!"

"Ohh," Cas inhales. They stare at Bobby and watch as his lids bat slowly while they attempt to open. Dean's mouth drops. "Look, look! Mary didn't open her eyes for a while! Holy shit!"

Bobby can't see very well but he appears to focus on Cas a little. He hums and Cas smiles. "My baby boy," the angel whispers and holds the baby closer. "Hold him, Dean."

The father takes his child in his arms for the first time and swaddles him right to his chest. Bobby stares through his rumpled, grumpy newborn baby face at Dean and bubbles his lips gently. "He's already so different than Mary," Dean notes. "That's pretty cool."

"You should bring in Mary and Sam."

"Yeah."

Dean gets up carefully and carries Bobby over to the door. Without opening it, he says, "You guys can come in now."

Shortly thereafter does it open to let Mary and Sam inside. Sam smiles and looks down at the baby. "Wow," he says. "He's gorgeous."

"Can I see?" Mary asks from her low position. Dean smirks and squats down to show her Bobby. Mary gasps and opens her eyes real wide. "He's so small!"

"Hahah, yeah, he is," Dean says, chuckling. "But he'll grow. Can you imagine you were this big eight years ago?"

"I've seen the pictures," Mary says.

"Here, why don't you hold him?" Dean offers. Mary looks shocked.

"R-really?"

"Sure, why not? Just be gentle. And hold his head up like I'm doing. Here."

He slowly shifts the baby over into Mary's arms, which steadily hold him and his wings in a little bundle. Bobby looks up at Mary and coos gently. A teeny tiny sine-wave comes from Bobby and Mary sends one back. Dean gets back to his feet and glances over at a very tired Cas with a smile. They're children are communicating and that's a pretty beautiful thing.

"He knows I'm his sister," Mary says quietly.

"'Course he does. He's a smart little Winchester, just like you," Dean tells her, smirking. "Bring him back to mama now, okay?"

"Okay."

They all return to the bed and Dean sits next to Cas, taking Bobby back from the girl and giving him to Cas, who holds and looks upon him with a beaming, blushing face. "Our first boy," Cas hums. Dean gives him a kiss on the lips which lasts a little longer than expect. Sam clears his throat. "So you're going to keep him in here for the first couple days, right?" he asks.

"Yes," says Cas. "In fact, I was considering moving the crib into our room." The original plan was to have it in Mary's room, so he could experience her special ceiling. "Do you mind, Dean?"

"Nah, that's fine. Whatever makes you happy. I know how much you liked to have Mary close after she was born."

"Indeed," Cas agrees. He closes his eyes and nuzzles against Dean, smiling blissfully. Bobby appears to be falling asleep as well. Dean leans his head to Cas' and yawns.

"Well," Sam interrupts. "I think we'll leave you three alone for a while. What do you say, Mary? Give them some time to themselves?"

"Very well," says Mary. "I want to see my brother more, but I understand."

"Hey, you have the whole rest of your life with him and he isn't going anywhere. Your parents need a chance to cool down."

Mary nods and follows Sam out of the bedroom so that Dean and Cas can enjoy their just-born moments. In fact, Sam has something planned for Mary.

"I need to show you a really important thing," he says.

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's fulfilling a promise I made when you were about as old as Bobby."

"Really?"

Sam goes down to his room and Mary follows closely behind. "Yes."

"Who did you promise?" Mary asks. They enter and Sam goes to his desk, where he pulls the bottom drawer and sorts through some papers. Near the very back is a rolled up piece of parchment. He takes a deep breath, removes it from the drawer then turns around and hands it to Mary. "This is for you," he says. "I think you're old enough to appreciate things now."

"What is it?"

"Read it."

Looking mildly confused, Mary unrolls the paper and reads it aloud. It's in Enochian of course. "_Camliax c _Sam _de ol. Zirdo _Gabriel; _Ol gaha od ol gahalana."_

Sam sighs to himself. He wonders if it's worth asking Mary what it means or if she should keep it to herself.

"Who is Gabriel?" she asks.

"Well, he's, well…he's another uncle of yours."

"Really?" She looks surprised. "So then I will meet him?"

"I don't think so," Sam says, shaking his head sadly. He feels shitty.

"But this says I will."

Sam perks up. "What?"

"It says _'_I am Gabriel; I existed and I will exist.'"

"Really?"

Mary nods. "That is what it says. Do you like Gabriel?"

"Yes, a whole lot."

"Did he go away?"

"Yeah…"

Mary puts the paper down on top of the desk and gives Sam a hug. "But you will see him again." Sam hugs back. He hugs back and kisses the top of Mary's head, wondering if the note implies _he _will see Gabe or if it's only for Mary.


	20. Nine Months Later

Nine months later, the Winchesters are getting by pretty well. Mary is dealing with Cas being "sick" basically while Sam and Dean continue to research and come up blank. Nothing, seriously. Every time they follow up on a report that seems plausibly supernatural, it winds up being nothing. Other hunters report the same thing. Sam has a hard time believing it's permanent, but Dean has convinced himself that Mary has brought a new world order or something. Either way, the most important thing for them right now is keeping Mary happy and safe, and then having the next baby.

"You're gonna be okay doing it by yourself?" Dean asks.

"Yes," says Cas. He's on the bed with his maternity gown hiked up over his bulging stomach. It's time, he thinks, but without Gabriel to help out Dean is rather concerned. "I'm afraid that the light from our baby being born will be dangerous for you. That's a risk I refuse to take."

"Well," Dean says with a sigh. He tries to smile and runs his palm over the top of Cas' head. "Guess I can't argue with that."

"If it makes you feel better, then you should ask Mary to wait out front and be available in case I need her assistance. I know she can handle such a task if it's necessary."

"Maybe."

Cas touches his stomach and takes a deep breath. "We're ready." Reluctantly, Dean nods and gives Cas a gentle kiss. He touches his hands one at a time then gets up from the bed. "I'll be right by the door, okay? We'll all be by the door." Dean reminds and Cas confirms it with a nod. One more kiss and he leaves Cas to take care of what he needs to do. Mary and Sam are waiting, sitting in the hallway.

"Is he ready?" Sam asks.

"Y-yeah," Dean tells him. He seems tense as he squats down between Sam and Mary. The girl takes a hold of Dean's arm and squeezes it. "Is Mama going to be okay?" she asks softly.

"He'll be fine," Dean tries to reassure her. "I bet. He can do it."

Sam looks at Mary across his brother and gives her a confident smile. "Of course he can, he's Cas. Cas can handle anything. Your mom is real strong."

Mary takes that information and feels better. She cuddles up against Dean and closes her eyes. He runs his fingers through her hair and repeats Sam's words to her in a whisper, "Yeah, your mom is real strong." Delivery begins shortly thereafter.

It lasts for about fifteen minutes. All things considered that isn't very long, however the sounds of Cas as he rips into himself and extracts the child; grunting, whining, straining and even occasionally howling is both horrifying and painful to the family waiting outside. Dean feels so helpless and Mary is worried. Sam is mostly upset because Dean and Mary are, since he understands Cas' ability more than they do. But then the sounds cease. Dean wonders if it's actually over or not, but after they sit and listen carefully for a moment it's clear that the baby is out. Dean gets up and tells his family to wait until he clears it, then goes to the door and carefully steps in. His heart is racing.

"I'm done, Dean…"

Dean comes inside and sees Cas relatively relaxed on the bed, though the sheets are stained with copious amounts of blood. He flinches at first but as soon as his eyes fall on how peaceful and serene Cas looks, holding the little bundle that's cradling itself in silvery wings, he smiles. He walks right up to the bed, sits down on the blood and slides an arm around Cas' shoulders. They kiss then he looks down at the baby.

"Boy?" Dean asks. His voice is soft through heavy breathing.

"I told you that already."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just making sure."

Cas smirks and gives Dean another kiss. The baby wiggles in his mother's arms. Dean takes his free hand and gently strokes over tiny, frail wings, running his thumb through a couple feathers. "He's beautiful," Dean whispers.

"He is," Cas agrees softly. "Do you still want to use the original name idea?"

A very pleased smile stretches across Dean's face and he lightly touches the baby's cheek. He reacts slightly by turning towards the finger. "Yeah," says Dean. "_Bobby_."

"I thought you said Robert?"

"Well, same thing. But I'd rather call him Bobby."

"Mmm," Cas agrees. He rests his head against Dean's shoulder. "Bobby Winchester. I do like that."

"Yeah, right?" Dean chuckles. Bobby's lips bubble and he flutters his eyelids. "Hey! Look!"

"Ohh," Cas inhales. They stare at Bobby and watch as his lids bat slowly while they attempt to open. Dean's mouth drops. "Look, look! Mary didn't open her eyes for a while! Holy shit!"

Bobby can't see very well but he appears to focus on Cas a little. He hums and Cas smiles. "My baby boy," the angel whispers and holds the baby closer. "Hold him, Dean."

The father takes his child in his arms for the first time and swaddles him right to his chest. Bobby stares through his rumpled, grumpy newborn baby face at Dean and bubbles his lips gently. "He's already so different than Mary," Dean notes. "That's pretty cool."

"You should bring in Mary and Sam."

"Yeah."

Dean gets up carefully and carries Bobby over to the door. Without opening it, he says, "You guys can come in now."

Shortly thereafter does it open to let Mary and Sam inside. Sam smiles and looks down at the baby. "Wow," he says. "He's gorgeous."

"Can I see?" Mary asks from her low position. Dean smirks and squats down to show her Bobby. Mary gasps and opens her eyes real wide. "He's so small!"

"Hahah, yeah, he is," Dean says, chuckling. "But he'll grow. Can you imagine you were this big eight years ago?"

"I've seen the pictures," Mary says.

"Here, why don't you hold him?" Dean offers. Mary looks shocked.

"R-really?"

"Sure, why not? Just be gentle. And hold his head up like I'm doing. Here."

He slowly shifts the baby over into Mary's arms, which steadily hold him and his wings in a little bundle. Bobby looks up at Mary and coos gently. A teeny tiny sine-wave comes from Bobby and Mary sends one back. Dean gets back to his feet and glances over at a very tired Cas with a smile. They're children are communicating and that's a pretty beautiful thing.

"He knows I'm his sister," Mary says quietly.

"'Course he does. He's a smart little Winchester, just like you," Dean tells her, smirking. "Bring him back to mama now, okay?"

"Okay."

They all return to the bed and Dean sits next to Cas, taking Bobby back from the girl and giving him to Cas, who holds and looks upon him with a beaming, blushing face. "Our first boy," Cas hums. Dean gives him a kiss on the lips which lasts a little longer than expect. Sam clears his throat. "So you're going to keep him in here for the first couple days, right?" he asks.

"Yes," says Cas. "In fact, I was considering moving the crib into our room." The original plan was to have it in Mary's room, so he could experience her special ceiling. "Do you mind, Dean?"

"Nah, that's fine. Whatever makes you happy. I know how much you liked to have Mary close after she was born."

"Indeed," Cas agrees. He closes his eyes and nuzzles against Dean, smiling blissfully. Bobby appears to be falling asleep as well. Dean leans his head to Cas' and yawns.

"Well," Sam interrupts. "I think we'll leave you three alone for a while. What do you say, Mary? Give them some time to themselves?"

"Very well," says Mary. "I want to see my brother more, but I understand."

"Hey, you have the whole rest of your life with him and he isn't going anywhere. Your parents need a chance to cool down."

Mary nods and follows Sam out of the bedroom so that Dean and Cas can enjoy their just-born moments. In fact, Sam has something planned for Mary.

"I need to show you a really important thing," he says.

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's fulfilling a promise I made when you were about as old as Bobby."

"Really?"

Sam goes down to his room and Mary follows closely behind. "Yes."

"Who did you promise?" Mary asks. They enter and Sam goes to his desk, where he pulls the bottom drawer and sorts through some papers. Near the very back is a rolled up piece of parchment. He takes a deep breath, removes it from the drawer then turns around and hands it to Mary. "This is for you," he says. "I think you're old enough to appreciate things now."

"What is it?"

"Read it."

Looking mildly confused, Mary unrolls the paper and reads it aloud. It's in Enochian of course. "_Camliax c _Sam _de ol. Zirdo _Gabriel; _Ol gaha od ol gahalana."_

Sam sighs to himself. He wonders if it's worth asking Mary what it means or if she should keep it to herself.

"Who is Gabriel?" she asks.

"Well, he's, well…he's another uncle of yours."

"Really?" She looks surprised. "So then I will meet him?"

"I don't think so," Sam says, shaking his head sadly. He feels shitty.

"But this says I will."

Sam perks up. "What?"

"It says _'_I am Gabriel; I existed and I will exist.'"

"Really?"

Mary nods. "That is what it says. Do you like Gabriel?"

"Yes, a whole lot."

"Did he go away?"

"Yeah…"

Mary puts the paper down on top of the desk and gives Sam a hug. "But you will see him again." Sam hugs back. He hugs back and kisses the top of Mary's head, wondering if the note implies _he _will see Gabe or if it's only for Mary.

20

Four Years Later…

A beautiful and unseasonably warm March afternoon melts into a calm evening in Lebanon, Kansas. A cheap rental car comes casually down the gravel and parks out in front of the Men of Letters' bunker. The ignition is turned off, trunk is popped and Sam Winchester steps out. He goes around to the back and takes a large suitcase out before heading inside the bunker.

"Uncle Sammy!"

As soon as Sam comes inside the foyer he's greeted by a preteen girl, running at him with her arms wide open. She has wavy brown hair down to the middle of her back and a big, beautiful smile on her face. Sam drops his suitcase and hugs his niece tightly.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Mary. Where's mom, dad and Bobby?"

"They're coming. Did you bring us anything?"

"How could I forget?" Sam smiles and releases Mary from his strong hug. He looks her in the eyes and says, "Have you been getting out more? Look at all of the freckles on you. Just like your dad."

"I've been teaching Bobby all about nature."

"That's cool!"

As they talk, a skinny little boy with sandy blond hair comes toddling down towards them. "Uncle Sammy!" he shouts.

"He-ey, Bobby! How have you been?"

"Missed you!"

Sam grabs the four year old and gives him a hug. "Have you been good for your mama and daddy?"

"Yeah, I'm always good!"

"Where are they?"

"Coming."

Mary puts her hands on her hips and sassily says, "So get this." Sam chuckles. "What?"

"Bobby has a new and very annoying bad habit!"

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Bobby grouches at Mary. "I have no bad hobbits!"

"Habits, Bobby, habits."

"Okay, okay, what's the habit?"

Mary rolls her eyes. "He thinks it's funny to sing with dad."

Sam laughs real loud. He gets back up to his feet and tousles Bobby's hair. "That's, well, it's annoying but it's not a bad habit."

"It's so annoying!" Mary yelps.

"Hahah, I hate to say it but you'll probably have to get used to it, Mary."

"Ugh!"

Right on cue come Cas and Dean. Cas is pregnant with what they have decided to be the last child, six months yet already huge. He waddles through his maternity gown as Dean holds his hand tightly. They see Sam and smile big.

"Yooo Sammy," says Dean. "How was your little trip?"

"It was a fairly big trip," Cas corrects.

"I know, just sayin'."

Sam takes his suitcase again and starts to walk further into the bunker. "I'm going to take this to the table so I can get your presents."

"Yay! Thank you, Uncle Sammy!" Mary cheers, following. Bobby toddles behind them and howls, "Awesome!"

Sam puts his luggage onto the table in the main room and unzips it. Dean comes up behind him and peeks his head around. "Sooo?" he asks.

"What?" Sam asks. He looks at his brother and adds, "I see you finally shaved."

"I decided it was time to move on from wolf-man. And wifey likes the baby-face anyway, right?" Cas smiles and gives Dean a hug. "Baby-face," he says in a low growl.

"Is that a grey hair?" Sam asks.

"No!" Dean shouts, clasping his hands to the top of his own head. "Shut up!"

Sam laughs as he pulls a plump plastic bag out of his suitcase and starts to root through it. Bobby manages to climb up one of the chairs and springs up and down. "Is it for me?! Is it for me?!"

"I have things for you and Mary," says Sam. He hands a pullback car to Bobby and then a t-shirt to Mary. "Here. We were in DC for a few days."

"DC? The capital?" Mary asks, opening up the shirt. "Thank you!"

"Yes, exactly."

"Yeaah!" Bobby cheers. He runs the car across the table and makes engine revving noises.

"That's my boy," Dean says with a chuckle. "Say thanks to Sammy."

"Thanks, bitch."

"Hey!"

"Thanks, Sammy."

"You're welcome, Bobby. Here are some things from Mount Vernon."

"Ooh," Mary coos. She takes a couple small trinkets from Sam and looks mesmerized by them. "Thank you!"

"_Soooo_?" Dean asks, peeking around Sam's side again. "What's up with the chick?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "The _chick _is a woman. And she's fine."

"Oh, yeah? Fine or fi-ine?"

"She's fine."

"And your stupid _job_?"

"Hey, hey, just because I've decided to pursue a real, legal career doesn't mean you have to get crappy about it. Do you realize how much money I've made over the last couple months?"

Dean plops down on a chair and pulls Cas into his lap. He puts his arms around him and his hands on the big tummy. "Nope."

"Well, it's a lot. And by the way, who has been doing work for other hunters' cars in the garage here, huh?"

"I'm just helping out friends. It's rough for us hunters these days, you know? Nothing for us to do anymore."

"Helping out friends all day and getting paid," Sam says, raising his eyebrows. "Sounds like a job to me."

"_Sounds like a job to me_," Dean parrots in a whiny voice.

"_Sounds like a job to me_," Bobby also says.

"That isn't very nice, Robert," Cas tells his son. "Just because Sam and daddy still act like children doesn't mean you should copy them."

"Meh," Bobby grunts. He keeps playing with his new, super-exciting toy car. Dean grins at Bobby then turns his eyes onto his brother again and smirks. "So are things getting pretty serious with this chick?"

"Maybe."

"You gonna tell her about what you _used _to do? You know, before Mary here saved the world."

Sam looks at Mary and smiles but then turns back to Dean and frowns. "If we really get that serious, I'm going to have to tell her. But right now I'm playing it cool."

"Alright, alright," Dean grunts. He starts putting kisses on Cas' neck. "You gonna tell her—muah—about your brother's—muah-sexy angel wife?"

"I just said I'm playing it cool. In time, Dean, in time." He rolls his eyes again but then he looks at Cas and smiles. "So has the baby been communicating to you yet?"

"No," Cas says, shaking his head. Bobby keeps making engine noises. "I expect he or she to do so any moment, though." He looks back and Dean, blushing. "I'm excited."

"Have you picked names yet?" Sam asks.

Dean jerks his head and rubs Cas' stomach more. "If it's a girl, we're thinkin' Ellen." Cas nods and Sam likes how that sounds. "We think it's a worthy name."

"I agree," says Sam. "And if it's a boy?"

Dean presses his lips together and puts his chin on Cas' shoulder. He's mysteriously silent and Sam narrows his eyes. "What?" he asks. Dean smirks and looks away. "What?!"

"We were thinking Sam," says Cas.

"Oh," Sam gasps. He pauses for a moment, face flat in emotion. Bobby's engine noises stop and he looks at Sam. "Sam?"

"Sam Winchester Junior," Dean chuckles. "What'd'ya think?"

Sam closes his eyes and smiles. "Thank you," he murmurs.

"But that's only if it's a boy and we dunno what it is yet," Dean follows up. He starts to kiss Cas' neck again and the angel giggles, blushing. "Mmmm, we're so good at making babies."

"I guess you've been practicing a lot while I was gone?" Sam asks, laughing to himself.

"Nope. These rug rats have been taking up all our time!"

"Hey!" Bobby shouts.

"Hush."

"Eh!"

"Well, how about I catch up with them and you guys take an early evening?"

Cas looks back and Dean and smiles real big. "That sounds lovely, hm?"

"Yeah, let's do that. Thanks, Sammy."

"Sure. Mary? Bobby? Do you want to hear stories about my trip?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes, please!"

Cas gets to his feet and Dean joins him, then they slowly go down to their room holding hands. "Baby you look huge," Dean remarks. They walk into the bedroom and close the door behind them. "This kids gonna be the biggest yet!"

"That's how it looks, isn't it?" The angel goes to their bed and sits down. Dean starts to get undressed.

"You sure I can fuck you?"

Cas pulls his gown off over his head and spreads his legs, ogling Dean. "Yes," he says softly. "Come here, Dean."

"Mmmm, you look hot as fuck, even with that giant belly." Dean growls at Cas like he's hunting him, springs onto his hands and knees and crawls up the bed. "Wanna eat you up."

"Then eat me," Cas sighs happily.

Dean takes both of Cas' thighs and holds them apart, giving him the perfect view of his moist, hot little hole. He dives his face between the angel's cheeks and begins to lick rapidly.

"Aah!" Cas yelps. He arches his back and grasps at the pillow behind him. "Oooh! Dean! I-it's been too long!"

"Tastes so good," Dean moans between licks. He digs his face into the hole and eats him as if it's the last thing he'll ever taste. "Mmmm…"

"Deaan! Deaaaan!" Cas shouts desperately as he pulsates his hole. The touch of Dean's touch on him is freeing, so relaxing and feels _incredible_. It seems no matter how many times and how many years that they make love, neither of them will ever come close to tiring. The excitement is still as intense as the first time they felt each other. "F-fuck me!"

Dean perks his head up and grins, licking his lips. "So soon? Already?"

"Y-yes! Please!"

"Heheh, alright. Needy mama." Dean sits up and stands on his knees, rubbing his thick, hard cock. He gets some lube from the nightstand and slathers it around the shaft. "Yeaaaah."

"Fuck me, Dean," Cas beckons.

"I am, I am, hold on. Here we go."

Hands back on Cas' thighs, Dean holds them gently apart and slides his dick inside Cas' hungry hole. The angel takes a deep, sharp breath the moment his husband makes his way inside and his face turns bright red. "Y-yes!" Cas shouts. "Ooh!"

Dean begins to rock his hips against Cas' ass, watching the angel's face with a smirk and his tongue between his teeth. "Take my dick, sexy mama."

"Oh, Dean, _Dean! _You feel good!"

"Aaah, fuck, I'm not gonna last too long!" He humps him a bit harder, trying to focus on going as long as he can, but Cas' hole is so tight and warm, hungry and pulsing that he can barely contain himself. "Oh, _Cas!_"

"Deaaaan!"

They grunt in unison, sweating a bit in such primal heat. Dean's fingernails dig into Cas' thighs as he thrusts and thrusts, growing hard and fast at an incredible rate. "SHIT!" he shouts. "AAH!" he throws his head back and lets his cock dump a big, hot load within Cas' ass.

"Ooh! Dean! Nggh! Aah!"

Still having orgasms strictly through his hole and not his cock, Cas cums at the same time, grabbing the pillows more and gasping, shouting, moaning wickedly. "Oh, Dean! Dean!"

"Fuck…"

Dean slows down and manages to lean over Cas, reaching low enough to give him a sweet, wet kiss. "Love you, Cas. Love you so much."

"Mmmm," Cas purrs. He opens his eyes and stares at Dean with stars. "I love you, Dean. My husband. My everything."

"Yeah," Dean agrees, taking Cas' cheek in one hand. He eases his cock out of the hole and, after turning off the lamp on the nightstand, lays down on his side with a _thump_. Cas gives his back to Dean and spoons up against him. Dean puts his arm around him and touches the sweaty stomach, touching lightly with his fingertips. "Was that good? Sorry I came so damn fast."

"I don't mind," Cas hums. "Intimacy is still intimacy."

Dean presses his lips against the back of Cas' neck, tasting the damp salt with a smile. He closes his eyes and exhales slowly. "Love you…"

"I love you…"

They lay there for a few moments, assuming that sleep is about to take them over but suddenly Cas perks up. "_Oh!_" he yelps.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The baby is communicating!"

Dean's eyes widen. He gropes around on the stomach in the hopes hearing the fetus as well, but of course that won't make a difference. "What's it saying? Can you tell the sex?"

"Ahh, one moment…let's…hmm…aah…" A sweet smile grows over Cas' mouth as he listens. He sends some messages back. "She. It's a girl. She's waking up and realizing that I am her maternal creator."

"Ooh, ooh another girl. Awesome!"

"Yes," Cas says with a nod. "She…ah…wait…no…a boy."

"A boy? It's a boy or a girl?"

Cas takes a deep breath. "Oh!" He looks back over his shoulder at Dean and smiles big, even though they can't see each other very well in the dark. "A boy and a girl."

"Wait, wait, _wait_…you mean…"

Cas nods. Dean swallows. He smiles nervously. Cas gives him a kiss and they both whisper, "_twins_."


End file.
